


Canción de Navidad

by ItsasUmbrella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mental Health Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsasUmbrella/pseuds/ItsasUmbrella
Summary: Astrid Hofferson es una joven adinerada que sueña con algo más que no sea casarse o ser madre. Sin embargo, una Nochebuena conocerá a un joven llamado Henry "Hipo" Haddock con el que compartirá algo más que una simple pasión por los cuentos de Charles Dickens. Sus destinos se cruzarán cada Nochebuena, ¿surgirá el milagro de la Navidad? Victorian Christmas AU. Contenido Adulto.





	1. Canción de Navidad (1843)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Holi! Este es un regalo para el fandom de HTTYD y para mí misma, pues me encanta la Navidad y las historias ñoñas de amor victorianas durante la época navideña. Si no os importa, en este fic voy a escribir las notas al final, para hacer aclaraciones históricas y demás. Solo deciros que en este cuento navideño no hay dragones, ni fantasía. Sería como un AU situado en la Inglaterra victoriana, por tanto si os gustan pelis como La Joven Victoria, Miss Potter, Orgullo & Prejuicio o series como Victoria, Downton Abbey, etc. este es vuestro fic. Lo he escrito con mucho cariño y le he metido muchas horas, pero estoy muy contenta con el resultado.
> 
> Espero que os guste este fic tanto como a mí.
> 
> Aprovecho para deciros que quedan seis días para Navidad.
> 
> Nos leemos al final.

**Belgravia (Londres), 24 de diciembre de 1843.**

El movimiento en la casa de los Hofferson era frenético. 

Astrid podía escuchar cómo los criados corrían de un lado a otro, nerviosos y apurados por todo lo que debía hacerse todavía. Oyó a su madre hablar con la señora Williams, el ama de llaves, ultimando los detalles de la cena y la lista de invitados. Su padre estaría en su despacho, fumando su pipa junto con su tío a la vez que tomaban la primera copa de whisky del día para celebrar las fiestas. 

La joven se recolocó la manta que le cubría los hombros y reposó su mejilla contra la pequeña ventana circular del desván de su casa. El cristal estaba tan frío que perdió la sensibilidad de la piel. El desván era el lugar más frío de toda la casa, pero gozaba de unas vistas preciosas de la calle nevada sin que nadie la avistara y disfrutando de un anonimato del que no siempre podía saborear. 

La familia Hofferson era lo que muchos catalogaban como “nuevos ricos”. El bisabuelo de Astrid, Thobias Hofferson, había creado una editorial de enorme éxito que continuaba su actividad lideraba por la tercera generación, compuesta por el padre de Astrid, Thomas Hofferson, y su tío Finn. Ambos hombres celebraban desde hacía tiempo que el negocio, Hofferson & Co., contaba con la continuidad de una cuarta generación, representada en Tommy Hofferson, el hermano mayor de Astrid. La pequeña de los Hofferson ni siquiera se atrevía a soñar que la permitieran liderar el negocio, pero le gustaba fantasear con la idea de que algún día pudiera ocupar un lugar en la empresa.

Pero no, era imposible. Astrid era una mujer y, al parecer, su destino se reducía a casarse, a tener muchos hijos sanos y guapos que dieran continuidad al negocio familiar y a mantener la casa de su marido.

Sin embargo, dado que Astrid había crecido entre rotativas, libros y papel y había cogido una enorme pasión por la lectura y la escritura, aunque esto último era una afición que mantenía mayormente en secreto y que muy pocos conocían. Una dama como ella no debía distraer su mente con fantasías tontas como convertirse en escritora.

Pero Astrid Hofferson no era una dama corriente.

En junio había cumplido diecisiete y había sido presentada en sociedad ante la mismísima reina Victoria. Desde entonces, Astrid había acudido a decenas de bailes como el mayor trofeo al que muchos jóvenes aspiraban a ganar, no solo porque pertenecía a una de las familias más adineradas de toda Inglaterra, sino porque había sido reconocida como una de las damas más bellas de Londres. Sin embargo, Astrid Hofferson se había ganado la fama de ser una joven prepotente y arrogante. Muchos pensaban que esa actitud se debía porque Astrid se lo tenía creído por su riqueza, pero la verdad era que no podía soportar verse como un premio por el que competir. 

Su familia no la presionaba todavía con el asunto del matrimonio, pero no habían ocultado su entusiasmo a espaldas de la joven ante la posibilidad de que pudiera casarse con algún Lord para meter a la familia entre la aristocracia inglesa. No obstante, los Hofferson conocían el carácter de su hija y dada su juventud decidieron no sacarle el asunto hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad.

—Señora Williams, ¿ha visto a Astrid por algún casual? —preguntó la señora Hofferson en la escalera.

—No la he visto en toda la tarde, señora —respondió el ama de llaves no muy sorprendida por la pregunta.

—Esta niña… ¡Sabe que tiene que prepararse! Los invitados no tardarán en llegar —comentó la señora Hofferson irritada.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a centrar su atención en su libro. A principios de mes, su padre había traído entusiasmado una copia de lo que se vaticinaba como uno de los mayores éxitos editoriales de aquellas navidades. Astrid no había ocultado nunca su admiración por el señor Charles Dickens, por lo que se adueñó rápidamente del pequeño relato llamado  _ Canción de Navidad.  _ No obstante, las semanas siguientes habían sido una auténtica locura para la joven, dado que su madre insistía en que su hija debía tener un rol especial en la organización del baile y debía lucir esplendorosa. La joven Hofferson había terminado tan cansada y aburrida de probarse vestidos, escoger servilletas y elaborar centros de mesa que se dormía tan pronto se metía en la cama y no había tenido ocasión para leer la obra de Dickens. La única actividad con la que realmente había disfrutado fue con la colocación y decoración del árbol de Navidad, costumbre que habían iniciado el año pasado, tras haberse conocido que la familia real había puesto uno en el Castillo de Windsor. Las reproducciones que vieron en los periódicos les gustó tanto que decidieron continuar con la tradición que el príncipe Alberto había traído a Inglaterra.

Astrid había conseguido escaquearse al desván tan pronto se dio cuenta que su familia estaba demasiado preocupada por el baile como para acordarse de ella. Había cogido el libro y, todavía vestida con un sencillo y viejo vestido verde botella sin corsé que acostumbraba a llevar cuando estaba a solas con su familia, Astrid corrió a su escondite favorito para devorar el libro del señor Dickens.

Sin embargo, Astrid todavía estaba en la mitad del relato cuando su madre subió al desván. A estas alturas de la vida, la señora Hofferson conocía todos los rincones en los que su hija podía esconderse, por lo que no le fue complicado encontrarla en el desván llena de polvo y con las mejillas enrojecidas por el frío.

—¡Dios mío, Astrid! ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? —exclamó su madre desde la escotilla—. Hazme el favor de bajar. Heather lleva al menos una hora buscándote porque tienes que lavarte, peinarte y vestirte.

—Está bien, madre —respondió Astrid cerrado el libro con aire aburrido.

La señora Hofferson era una mujer atenta y dedicada a su familia. Desafortunadamente, sus sueños de tener una familia numerosa se había disipado tan pronto nació Astrid. El parto de la pequeña de los Hofferson se había complicado hasta tal punto que la vida de la madre había pendido de un hilo, aunque la niña había nacido sana y fuerte. La señora Hofferson consiguió recuperarse, pero el médico le había advertido que era improbable que pudiera tener más hijos. No obstante, con un heredero sano como Tommy y una hija hermosa e inteligente como Astrid, los Hofferson no podían pedir más. Amaban a sus hijos con locura y, aunque la relación entre los hermanos no era la ideal, los habían mimado y consentido más de lo debido, sobre todo al mayor. 

Astrid bajó del desván y siguió a su madre hasta el baño, donde la esperaba Heather, su criada, con una sonrisa divertida y con la bañera hasta arriba de agua caliente con hierbas aromáticas. La madre le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse a atender los asuntos de la fiesta y tan pronto se marchó, Astrid no esperó a que Heather la desvistiera. La criada, de la edad de Astrid, sabía de sobra que su ama le gustaba valerse por sí misma por lo que esperó a que la muchacha se metiera en la bañera para comenzar lavarle el cabello mientras Astrid se frotaba el cuerpo con una esponja.

—¿Qué habéis hecho para que se os enrede tanto el pelo?—se quejó Heather mientras peinaba el pelo con un cepillo, procurando no tirar demasiado de su cuero cabelludo. 

—Puede que me haya metido en una batalla contra los ratones del desván —dijo Astrid con aire distraído.

—¡Ay, señorita! ¡Qué imaginación tiene! Batallas con ratones…¡Habrase visto! —dijo Heather riéndose.

Después del baño, Heather la secó y la vistió. Astrid odiaba el corsé con todo su ser y, mientras Heather apretaba los lazos con fuerza, Astrid soñaba con el día en que lo quemaría en la chimenea. La tendencia, al parecer, era llevarlo tan prieto que solo debía entrar el aire justo para que funcionaran los pulmones. Heather le puso el incómodo arnés para el vuelo del vestido y por último el flamante vestido azul celeste de volantes y con cintas de raso color rosa que dejaban sus hombros al aire. A Astrid le incomodaban enormemente aquellos vestidos con tanta pompa y floritura, pero su madre insistía que una dama de su clase debía vestir con las últimas tendencias. Lo único a lo que no cedía Astrid era con cómo debía llevar el pelo. La joven no soportaba los tirabuzones dado que de niña se había quemado el pelo con el metal ardiente de una pinzas rizadoras. Desde entonces, Astrid solo toleraba recogidos simples que no tuvieran que depender de ningún artilugio que pasara por el fuego. 

Heather peinó su cabello en dos trenzas para después recogerlas en un recogido bajo con numerosas horquillas de perlas. Sujetó su flequillo tras el moño y observó con orgullo su creación mientras Astrid se miraba en su reflejo con indiferencia. Antes de ponerse sus guantes, la joven miró de reojo la copia de  _ Canción de Navidad _ y decidió llevársela consigo.

Astrid bajó al suntuoso salón del baile con el libro escondido en las faldas de su vestido. Muy disimuladamente fue a una de las antesalas que no se abrirían durante la velada y escondió su libro tras uno de los cojines del sofá, a la espera de que la joven pudiera escaquearse esa noche para finalizar su lectura. Tommy la esperaba con una sonrisa socarrona y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó él con vacile.

—Nada que te interese —replicó Astrid molesta porque su hermano la espiara.

—¿Seguro? Parecías muy dispuesta a esconder algo ahí dentro —insinuó Tommy—. ¿Acaso una carta de amor que no quieres que lea?

—Por el amor de Dios, Tommy, ¿cuándo vas a crecer? —musitó Astrid irritada cruzando el salón del baile.

—Nunca —contestó él con sorna.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y fue a buscar a sus padres, quienes ya rondaban la entrada a la espera de que llegaran los primeros invitados. El señor Hofferson alabó el atuendo de su hija con la devoción que siempre le había caracterizado a él. Astrid respondió a sus halagos con un beso en la mejilla mientras que su madre revisaba que su pelo estaba lo suficientemente correcto para la ocasión. Tommy se puso junto a su padre, quien recolocó el lazo de su corbata, para irritación del joven heredero. 

Sonó la campana de la puerta.

La fiesta daba comienzo por fin.

No se recordaba un baile como aquel en años. El árbol de los Hofferson era la envidia de la sociedad londinense y hay quienes insinuaron que ni la propia reina Victoria podía aspirar a tener un árbol como aquel en el palacio de Buckingham. Además, los Hofferson eran anfitriones excelentes y no faltaba música, bebida y comida en su baile. Sin lugar a dudas, la señora Hofferson podía sentirse orgullosa de su exquisita organización.

Astrid, sin embargo, le hubiera gustado pasar las Navidades en privado con su familia. Tenía la sensación de que aquella no era más que un espejismo de felicidad y que nada se sentía real. Astrid bailó con un par de caballeros, más por cortesía que por otra cosa, y bebió ponche de huevo cerca de sus padres, ya que no presumía tener amistad con ninguna de las damas allí presentes. No era de extrañar, además de que Astrid era una de las solteras más cotizadas de la sala, el resto de damas veía con animadversión la actitud estrafalaria de la muchacha. No comprendían porque Astrid no mostrara interés por casarse y que enfocara su atención en los libros y en la política, aficiones más típicas entre los hombres. A ojos del mundo, Astrid Hofferson era la hija consentida, mimada y sabelotodo de una familia de nuevos ricos que terminaría casándose con el mejor postor. No obstante, Astrid había aprendido que la mejor táctica era ignorar los comentarios y distraerse por sí misma, sin la necesidad de tener amigas que hablaran mal a su espalda.

Astrid buscó a su hermano entre el gentío, pero no le encontró. Se preguntó si no estaría otra vez persiguiendo las faldas de alguna pobre ilusa que pensaría que terminaría la noche convirtiéndose en una futura Hofferson. En algún punto de la fiesta, un hombre enorme y pelirrojo se acercó a sus padres, quienes parecían enormemente ilusionados de verle. El hombre tenía aspecto rudo e intimidante, pero su mirada era afable y tenía una sonrisa enorme dibujada en sus labios. Su padre le hizo un gesto a su hija para que se acercara a saludar.

—Su Señoría, permítame presentarle a mi hija pequeña, Astrid Hofferson —indicó el señor Hofferson sonriente y la joven respondió con una reverencia—. Astrid, este es Su Señoría Lord Estoico Haddock, conde de Drumnadrochit. Es un honor que haya aceptado nuestra invitación, amigo mío. ¿Hace cuánto que nos veíamos?

—¡Por lo menos diez años! —señaló el hombre con su fuerte acento escocés—. Me alegra que gocéis de tan buena salud.

—¿Cómo está Lady Haddock, milord? —preguntó la señora Hofferson con amabilidad.

—Bien, lamenta enormemente no haber podido venir, pero Valka tiene por costumbre atender a los pobres en Nochebuena y ya estaba comprometida cuando recibimos la invitación —explicó Lord Haddock—. Os presentaría a mi hijo Henry, pero me temo que le he perdido de vista hace un buen rato. Seguramente se ha escondido, ya que no es muy aficionado a los bailes.

A Astrid le sorprendió que aquel hombre no le diera ninguna importancia a que su mujer hubiera priorizado ir a dar de comer a los pobres que acudir a un reputado acto social o que confesara tan livianamente que su hijo no era aficionado a los bailes. Su madre parecía más que desconcertada por esta actitud, pero el señor Hofferson le dio una palmada afectuosa en su hombro y comenzaron a hablar sobre la situación del mercado editorial en Inverness. 

—Ven cariño, dejemos a los hombres hablar de negocios —dijo su madre sonriendo a Lord Haddock—. Me ha parecido ver a los Jorgerson por allí, vamos a saludarles.

—No, mamá, te lo suplico ¡Cualquiera menos los Jorgerson!

Astrid no soportaba al hijo mayor de esa familia, Richard, aunque ella le llamaba Mocoso por su carácter insoportable y egocéntrico. No era un secreto que los Jorgerson quisieran unirse a una familia tan adinerada como los Hofferson, pero Astrid había dejado claro que si se daba una unión con esa familia no sería por un matrimonio con ella. Sin embargo, para su enorme suerte, una dama se acercó a su madre para saludarla y Astrid aprovechó su distracción para escaparse.

Entró en la antesala donde había escondido el libro de Dickens y la cerró con pestillo. La joven reposó su frente contra la puerta y rezó porque sus padres no la buscaran por un rato y le dieran un momento de paz. De repente, escuchó un carraspeo a su espalda.

—Disculpe señorita, pero me temo que este escondite ya está cogido —dijo una voz nasal.

Astrid se giró asustada y vio a un muchacho de cabello cobrizo sentado en el sofá con las piernas cruzadas y con su copia de  _ Canción de Navidad  _ entre sus manos. El joven la observaba curioso y un tanto ruborizado por verse a solas con una dama tan hermosa.

—Me temo, señor, que este escondite es mío —señaló Astrid enfada—. Por no decirle que se ha adueñado de un libro que yo misma he ocultado ahí antes de comenzar la fiesta.

—¡Vaya! Pues ya me puede perdonar, pero no tengo intención de abandonar la lectura hasta terminarla —respondió el joven molesto por el tono de la joven—. Además, yo llegué antes.

Astrid se indignó por la insolente actitud del joven y dio dos grandes zancadas para quitarle el libro de las manos. No obstante, el joven reaccionó a tiempo y se levantó del sofá. Astrid intentó quitarle el libro una vez más y el hombre decidió jugar sucio y aprovechó la diferencia de alturas levantando sus brazos para que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Astrid decidió que si él quería guerra se había asegurar de dársela y le dio un pisotón con todas sus fuerzas. El hombre, sorprendido por el inesperado ataque, ahogó un grito sorprendido, pero utilizó todas su voluntad para no ceder a las insistencias de la dama. Astrid, muy harta de él, exclamó:

—¿Qué clase de caballero le roba un libro a una dama?

—¿Y qué clase de dama ataca sin cuartel a un caballero? —preguntó él indignado.

—¡La hija de los señores de esta casa a quién usted tan descaradamente le está robando su libro y su escondite! —respondió ella fastidiada.

La expresión de ira del joven se transformó en uno de sorpresa y, de repente, se ruborizó.

—No me diga que usted es… ¿Astrid Hofferson? —balbuceó él nervioso.

—La misma, ¿y quién es usted si puede saberse?

—Soy Henry Haddock, el hijo de Lord Estoico Haddock de Drumnadrochit —se presentó él azorado.

Astrid palideció al escuchar su nombre y sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en el estómago. ¿Qué iban a pensar sus padres si Henry Haddock le acusaba de haberle atacado sin miramientos?

—Disculpe mi insolencia, Lord Haddock —Astrid hizo una reverencia pronunciada y intentó controlar que su voz no temblara en exceso—. No sabía que erais vos. Lo siento de verdad.

—En realidad, soy yo el que debería disculparse, señorita Hofferson —insistió Henry haciendo una torpe reverencia—. Pensaba que era una dama reclamando algo que no era suyo. Discúlpeme por no haberla reconocido y por haberme adueñado de su libro.

Henry le entregó su copia de _ Canción de Navidad  _ con las mejillas coloradas y claramente avergonzado.

—Lord Haddock...

—Por favor, no me llame así, Lord Haddock es mi padre, prefiero que me llamen Henry o Hipo.

—¿Hipo? —Astrid frunció el ceño extrañada.

—Sí, es un apodo que tengo desde siempre —matizó él con una sonrisa tímida.

Astrid carraspeó incómoda. Aquel hombre, con aire insolente, pero a su vez introvertido, no parecía ser el hijo de un Lord, mucho menos de alguien como Estoico Haddock. Aunque el joven era alto y de hombros anchos, era notablemente delgado y desgarbado. Sin embargo, Astrid había podido jurar que nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes y vitales como los suyos.

—Como comprenderá, no puedo tutearle así como así, Lord Haddock. Acabo de conocerle —matizó Astrid sintiendo el rubor de sus mejillas cuando se dio cuenta que Henry la observaba con atención.

—¡Oh! Pido que me disculpe de nuevo, no era mi intención incomodarla —respondió el joven—. Si lo prefiere, puede llamarme señor Haddock, sigue siendo correcto y mucho menos grandilocuente.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza. A continuación, un incómodo silencio reinó en el pequeño salón y los dos, conscientes de lo desafortunada que era la situación de verse solos sin carabina y sin ni siquiera haberse presentado oficialmente, no sabían hacia dónde mirar. Sin embargo, ninguno parecía dispuesto a volver a la fiesta por lo que Astrid, consciente que era su turno para hablar, miró al libro antes de preguntar:

—¿Qué le está pareciendo el libro?

Hipo parpadeó sorprendido por su pregunta y sacudió la cabeza.

—Es… curioso, tengo que admitir que no había leído nada del señor Dickens, pero su personaje, el tal señor Scrouge, es bastante peculiar —comentó dubitativo—. Pero me parece muy original la inserción de personajes fantasmagóricos en el relato, aunque lamentablemente solo he leído hasta la visita del Espíritu de las Navidades Presentes, por lo que no sería justo juzgar el cuento sin terminarlo.

—Veo que está más o menos donde me he quedado yo —comentó Astrid—. Tenía intención de esconderme aquí para acabarlo.

Astrid abrazó el libro contra su pecho e Hipo sonrió con simpatía.

—¿Cree que su familia notará su ausencia por unos minutos? —preguntó él y se puso un tanto nervioso al ver la cara de sorpresa de la joven por su comentario—. Desafortunadamente, no habrá librerías abiertas hasta pasado mañana, por lo que no podré disfrutar del final de este relato en el ambiente festivo en el que se supone que debe leerse. ¿Le supondría mucha molestia si lo termináramos juntos?

—¿Cómo pretende que lo hagamos? No veo muy decoroso que usted y yo nos sentamos tan cerca para leer del mismo libro —comentó Astrid con recelo.

—No, no, por favor, le iba a sugerir que nos hiciéramos turnos para leerlo en voz alta. Yo me sentaré en la butaca y usted puede sentarse en el sofá, que seguro que está más cómoda —propuso él señalando su vestido.

Astrid le miró detenidamente. Pese a su primera impresión —que había sido bastante mala—, Hipo parecía un joven lo bastante prudente y cauteloso como para hacer nada que pudiera incomodarla. La situación era un tanto escandalosa, pero Astrid realmente deseaba terminar el libro y no le parecía justo privarle de una lectura que le había tenido tan sumergido. La joven se acomodó en el sofá, rozando sin querer su brazo contra el suyo.

—Muy bien, como es su propuesta permitiré que empiece usted —le sugirió ella ofreciéndole su libro—. Espero una interpretación exquisita por su parte.

—Más me vale no decepcionarla entonces—dijo él inclinando la cabeza antes de coger el libro.

Astrid sonrió con complicidad y observó cómo el joven Haddock se sentó en el sillón y abría el libro justo donde había dejado su lectura. Astrid no tardó en sumergirse en su voz y la historia que le narraba, olvidándose del baile y la situación tan poco decorosa en la que se encontraba. Hipo se esforzó en complacerla poniendo voces a los personajes, aunque era innegable que la interpretación no era su punto fuerte. Su imitación del señor Scrooge le pareció una mala imitación de su padre, añadiendo que le costaba ocultar su propio acento escocés. Cuando Hipo terminó la cuarta estrofa del relato de Dickens, Astrid se encargó de leer la última parte. Procuró ignorar los intensos ojos del joven y se enfocó en su interpretación, la cual había trabajado y madurado con los años. Tenía costumbre de leer en voz alta en las reuniones familiares, sobre todo cuando la editorial de su familia publicaba una novela de gran éxito, por tanto no se avergonzaba de hacer voces ridículas y exageradas para mejorar la experiencia. Hipo parecía fascinado con el cuento y Astrid disfrutó enormemente con la lectura de los últimos párrafos.

—¡Qué Dios nos bendiga a todos, a cada uno de nosotros! —finalizó Astrid imitando la voz infantil del pequeño Tim

Astrid cerró el libro y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con ternura contra su pecho. Escuchó como Hipo se sorbió la nariz, visiblemente emocionado, y sonrió nervioso.

—Señorita Hofferson, usted es indudablemente la mejor cuentacuentos que he tenido el placer de escuchar.

Astrid se ruborizó.

—Gra-gracias, aunque creo que usted exagera —balbuceó ella restándole importancia.

—¿Ha pensado alguna vez en ir a los hospicios a leer a los huérfanos? Estoy seguro de que los niños adorarán escucharla —comentó él sonriente.

Astrid se sorprendió por su sugerencia; pero, para su vergüenza, jamás se lo había planteado. En ese momento, recordó a Lady Haddock, quién estaba pasando la Nochebuena atendiendo a los pobres en lugar de acudir al baile de sus padres. La familia de Astrid había colaborado puntualmente en colectas y hacían donaciones a diferentes asociaciones para ayuda de huérfanos y enfermos pobres, pero jamás se habían personado en ningún orfanato u hospital. Astrid se removió incómoda en el sofá y decidió levantarse para ocultar su vergüenza.

—Bueno, señor Haddock, comprenderá que como hija de los anfitriones he de volver a la fiesta y tengo entendido que su padre lleva rato buscándole —hizo una reverencia—. Espero que disfrute de la velada.

—¿Ya se va? —preguntó él decepcionado—. Esperaba comentar con usted el relato.

—Comprenderá que no es adecuado estar solos sin alguien más presente. Además, ni siquiera nos han presentado oficialmente.

Hipo sacudió la cabeza y dibujó una mueca amarga ante el apunte de Astrid. Se levantó de su butaca y se colocó bien la chaqueta de su traje.

—Salga usted primero y al rato saldré yo, así nadie sospechará de nuestro encuentro —sugirió él un tanto distante.

—Me parece correcto lo que sugiere, espere cinco minutos después de salir yo.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y Astrid quitó el cerrojo de la puerta para volver discretamente a la fiesta. Para su suerte, nadie pareció darse cuenta de la reentrada de la joven Hofferson al baile, por lo que Astrid aprovechó para pasear por el salón del baile, observando y saludando por pura cortesía a los invitados que disfrutaban y bailaban al ritmo de la orquesta que su padre había contratado. 

Se acercó al árbol y observó con interés los bonitos decorados navideños que su madre había comprado a un ornamentista alemán. 

—Dos peniques por tus pensamientos.

Astrid se giró con una sonrisa al reconocer la voz de su tío Finn. El hombre extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su sobrina favorita y Astrid le abrazó con gran gusto. 

—¿Cómo estás, tío? —preguntó la joven con ternura.

—Ahora estupendamente, mi corazón se llena de dicha con solo verte. Sin lugar a dudas, eres la muchacha más bonita del baile, por no decir la más lista —respondió él.

Astrid se ruborizó levemente, pero sonrió de oreja a oreja. Su tío no era un hombre generoso en halagos, pero era incuestionable que Finn Hofferson sentía una gran debilidad por su sobrina.

—Seguro que se lo dices a todas tus sobrinas —se burló Astrid.

—Por supuesto, a la única que tengo sobre todo —dijo él con una sonrisita pícara—. Por cierto, tengo algo para ti.

Astrid alzó las cejas sorprendida cuando su tío Finn sacó de su chaqueta un paquete envuelto cuidadosamente en un papel poco ostentoso. Astrid se mordió el labio, visiblemente excitada. Finn le entregó el regalo y Astrid lo abrió con mimo. Dentro se hallaba un bonito cuaderno de tapas forradas en cuero rojo. Astrid lo abrió y pudo oler el maravilloso a papel nuevo.

—Para que escribas esas historias que tanto te gusta inventarte.

—¡Oh tío! ¡Es precioso! Pero ya sabes que mis padres no aprobarán nada de esto.

—Bueno, ya tienes diecisiete años, por lo que no tienen porque saber absolutamente todo sobre ti, ¿no crees? —Finn le besó la frente—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. Esperaré impaciente al día en que me devuelvas ese cuaderno escrito de cabo a rabo.

Astrid volvió a abrazarle y estaba dispuesta a sacar a su tío a bailar cuando su madre apareció entre el gentío. 

—¿Dónde estabas? ¡Llevo un buen rato buscándote! —exclamó su madre visiblemente molesta—. Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y entregó el cuaderno a su tío para que se lo guardara a buen recaudo. Acompañó a su madre, agarrada de la mano, y rezó porque no la llevara —otra vez— ante los Jorgerson. Sin embargo, Astrid no tardó en visualizar a Lord Haddock junto con un muchacho de pelo cobrizo hablando con su padre.

—Su Señoría, milord —su madre hizo una reverencia a Lord Estoico y a Hipo y Astrid no tardó en imitarla—. Lord Haddock permita que le presente a Astrid, nuestra hija pequeña. Astrid, cielo, este es Lord Henry Haddock, heredero del condado de Drumnadrochit.

—Milord —saludó Astrid con otra reverencia.

—Señorita Hofferson —saludó él haciendo lo mismo y cogió su mano para besarla.

Astrid pudo ver la complicidad en sus ojos y un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. La joven, ruborizada, tuvo que esforzarse en no darle un pisotón para advertirle que disimulara un poquito más, pero era evidente que a Hipo le divertía la situación.

—Me preguntaba si la señorita Hofferson tendría el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza conmigo.

Tanto Astrid como Estoico parecían sorprendidos por la propuesta de Hipo, pero Astrid aceptó la invitación con un balbuceo. Sus padres no podían ni creerse que su hija aceptara un baile tan rápido sin soltar una mueca o un comentario despectivo, pero la satisfacción se dibujó rápidamente en sus rostros cuando el joven Lord Haddock la sacó a la pista de baile para bailar un vals.

—¿No podíais ser un poco más prudente? Nuestros padres pensarán cualquier cosa tras su repentina invitación —le regañó ella.

—Discúlpeme, pero me ha dejado con la miel en los labios —el rubor inundó sus mejillas llenas de pecas—. Me parece muy desafortunado que no hayamos comentado _ Canción de Navidad _ , por lo que me gustaría aprovechar lo que queda de velada para que compartamos impresiones.

—¿Por qué le importa tanto lo que yo piense? —preguntó ella extrañada.

—Porque creo que usted es la persona más interesante de toda esta fiesta y no encuentro todos los días a alguien tan interesado en la lectura —ambos se agarraron en la posición correcta para iniciar el baile e Hipo tragó saliva—. Tengo que advertirle de una cosa.

—¿Sí? —la joven estaba abrumada por la cercanía del joven.

—Soy un bailarín terrible, por lo que me adelanto a disculparme si alguno de mis dos pies izquierdos es tan torpe como para pisarla.

Astrid sonrió y negó con la cabeza divertida.

—Es usted el caballero más extraño que he conocido nunca, señor Haddock.

—No le sorprenderá saber que me lo dicen bastante a menudo —confesó él sacudiendo los hombros.

La música dio comienzo y ambos bailaron no una, sino hasta tres piezas, pese a que Hipo la pisara un par de veces. Conversaron toda la noche, cambiaron opiniones sobre diferentes autores y terminaron yendo a temas que sorprendieron a ambos, como la esclavitud en América o el gran movimiento industrial que estaba extendiéndose por Europa. Hipo no parecía sorprendido de que una mujer hablara con tanta libertad y conocimiento sobre los temas de la actualidad y realmente se veía interesado en su opinión. Sin embargo, también hablaron de sus familias, de Escocia y del caballo de Hipo, Desdentao, del que hablaba con enorme afecto. Astrid terminó confesando que su mayor distracción se basaba en leer y en escribir, lo cual interesó enormemente al joven Haddock, quien insistió en conocer alguna de las tramas de sus historias. 

Al finalizar la velada y ya vistiéndose la ropa de abrigo para abandonar el hogar de los Hofferson, Hipo le preguntó discretamente si podían intercambiarse correspondencia.

—No vengo mucho a Londres, pero realmente me gustaría seguir hablando con usted. Además, siendo su familia los dueños de tan importante editorial, seguro que puede mantenerme al tanto de todas las novedades literarias. Drumnadrochit está en medio de ninguna parte y es difícil enterarse de algo a menos que me acerque a Inverness. Además, me gustaría que me mandara alguno de sus escritos, seguro que son apasionantes.

—Me temo que no, señor Haddock, solo soy una aficionada y estoy convencida de que mis relatos son meros textos absurdos —le aseguró Astrid avergonzada—. Sin embargo, me gusta la idea de escribirnos, estoy convencida de que tendrá innumerables historias que contarme sobre las Tierras Altas.

Lord Haddock llamó a su hijo desde la puerta e Hipo cogió de su mano para besarla. 

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Hofferson —murmuró con las mejillas enrojecidas, pero con una sonrisa torcida.

Astrid no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

—Feliz Navidad, señor Haddock.

 


	2. Las Campanas (1844)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi! Nuevo capítulo de este cuento.
> 
> Como siempre, las notas al final.
> 
> Quedan cinco días para Navidad.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**Hyde Park (Londres), 24 de diciembre de 1844.**

Aquella mañana hacía un frío del demonio.

De las prisas, Astrid se había puesto el primer abrigo que había encontrado, que resultó ser uno raído de entretiempo, y su pelo caía como una cascada por su espalda pese al sombrero. Llevaba un vestido de terciopelo granate que le quedaba grande sobre sus piernas, dado que Astrid había decidido no ponerse el arnés, aunque lo notaba más ajustado por la cintura por la falta del corsé. 

Sin embargo, el descuidado aspecto de la muchacha, que fácilmente se la podía confundir con una dama de poca monta, era la última de sus preocupaciones. Había entrado en Hyde Park con el corazón en un puño y la mano contra su pecho, sosteniendo el papel arrugado que la pequeña de los Hofferson se había encontrado esa mañana.

Astrid nunca había sido madrugadora, mucho menos en los días festivos. Sin embargo, aquella mañana se había despertado antes de tiempo, como un mal presentimiento que le había dado escalofríos. Al ver el sobre sellado con la letra de Heather sobre su tocador supo que algo no iba bien.

La carta contenía más disculpas de las que Astrid pudo contar. Sin embargo, las palabras de amor de Heather ante el desconocido amante convenció a Astrid de que aquella no era una fantasía de su doncella.

Realmente se había fugado con un hombre.

Astrid consiguió colarse en el pequeño dormitorio de Heather, localizado en el ala de la servidumbre, donde buscó pistas de su actual paradero. La joven Hofferson estaba convencida de que Heather se habría marchado no mucho antes de que ella se hubiera despertado. Los armarios y los cajones estaban completamente vacíos, sin rastro de ropa u objetos personales, y la cama estaba desnuda, con la colcha y las sábanas dobladas en el pie. Aún vestida con su camisón y con una trenza mal hecha, Astrid se había sentado sobre la cama, disgustada y enfadada por la insensatez de su criada.

¿Quién iba a querer contratar a una mujer que se había fugado con un hombre? ¿Cómo podía Heather haberle hecho eso a su hermano?

El hermano de Heather, Dagur, trabajaba en una fábrica de algodón en Manchester, en unas condiciones que según tenía entendido no eran menos que deplorables. Sin embargo, mandaba dinero a su hermana todos los meses y Heather iba a visitarlo con frecuencia. ¿Quién sabe lo que Dagur haría al desgraciado que había osado a enamorar a su hermana? Astrid sabía que estaba casado y a la espera de un bebé, pero Dagur no tendría contemplaciones en matar al hombre que mancillara el honor de su hermana, aunque ello supusiera una larga pena de prisión.

Astrid no podía permitirlo. Tenía que encontrar a Heather costase lo que costase y su primera opción había sido Hyde Park, lugar en el que, según su criada, habían tenido el primer encuentro. Sin embargo, la nieve sucia por el paso de los carromatos, los excrementos de caballo y el barro no facilitaron su misión, más bien lo contrario. Se resbaló un par de veces, causando las risas de un par de damas que paseaban muy temprano por allí, convencidas de que Astrid sería una pordiosera. Sin embargo, a la tercera vez que se cayó, tras una hora pateando aquel endemoniado parque, alguien vino a socorrerla.

La última persona que quería ver en el mundo.

Astrid no podía olvidar su mirada tan verde e intensa; su cabello cobrizo, más despeinado que la última vez que se vieron; su rostro pálido cubierto de pecas y aquella mandíbula tan perfectamente perfilada cubierta por una barba incipiente que no se había afeitado esa mañana.

Henry Haddock.

—¿Señorita Hofferson? —preguntó él extrañado cuando la reconoció al ofrecer su mano.

—Lord Haddock —saludó ella con lo poca dignidad que le quedaba.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí tan temprano? —Hipo reparó en su aspecto y frunció el ceño, preocupado— ¿Está usted bien? 

Hipo fue a ayudarla a levantarse, pero Astrid le dio un manotazo. Se levantó sola, con la falda de su vestido húmeda y pesada, y con un gesto de ira contenida. Hipo tragó saliva, nervioso. Astrid recogió la carta de Heather del suelo, levemente mojada por la nieve y la apretó dentro de su puño.

—Buenos días —se despidió ella sin mirarle.

Escuchó al joven suplicarle que esperara cuando volvió a resbalarse, pero esta vez parecía que Hipo la agarraría a tiempo.

No fue así.

Lord Henry Haddock había nacido con dos pies izquierdos.

Literalmente.

Ambos se cayeron de bruces al suelo.

Astrid cayó sobre él, quién se había golpeado la cabeza contra el suelo. En su rostro se dibujó un gesto de dolor y Astrid sintió un nudo en el estómago.

—¡Lord Haddock! ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó la joven preocupada a la vez que se levantaba torpemente.

Hipo se incorporó y siseó de dolor. Se frotó la nuca, esperanzado de que el dolor se pasaría más rápido haciéndolo así.

—Estoy bien, señorita Hofferson.

Astrid miró hacia los lados antes de ayudarle a incorporarse. Afortunadamente, nadie había sido testigo de tan vergonzosa escena. Hipo no soltó sus manos, temeroso de que si la soltaba volverían a caerse. Finalmente, Astrid encontró las fuerzas para apartarse de él e hizo una reverencia.

—Discúlpeme, Lord Haddock, pero ando con prisa.

—¿Necesita que le acerque a algún sitio? —preguntó él con educación—. Mi coche está cerca.

Astrid sacudió su cabeza, ruborizada, con gesto negativo.

—No, señor, no será necesario. Me arreglo muy bien sola —se excusó la joven.

—Discúlpeme, señorita, pero me temo que no puedo estar menos de acuerdo con usted. Sé que no es asunto mío, pero juraría que ha salido de su casa sin avisar a nadie y a toda prisa.

La cara de Astrid empezó a arder por la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo. Se recolocó el sombrero y se estiró su abrigo manchado antes de disponerse a andar, bien lejos de él.

—¡Señorita Hofferson!

—Lord Haddock, usted sería el último hombre de esta ciudad al que le solicitaría ayuda, así que puede volver por donde ha venido —dijo ella sin poder contener su rabia.

Aquel comentario sorprendió a Hipo de tal forma que se quedó mudo. Sus cejas se habían arqueado hasta tal punto que casi podía desaparecer bajo su flequillo, pero aquella expresión de sorpresa no tardó en convertirse en una de ira.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —preguntó él—. ¿Así es como se educan a las damas en Londres? ¿Promete intercambiar correspondencia con un hombre tras pasar una velada leyendo cuentos de Navidad para después devolverme las cartas sin respuesta alguna? 

Astrid abrió la boca indignada por sus palabras y apretó los puños con tal fuerza que casi perdió la sensibilidad de los dedos.

—¿Devolverle las cartas? ¡Fue usted el que insistió en que nos escribiéramos para después no encontrar respuesta alguna! —chilló ella—. Pensó que sería fácil engañarme con sus bonitas palabras y sus halagos, pero no dude que usted es como todos los demás. ¡Solo les interesa la fortuna de mi familia y una mujer lo suficientemente curvilínea para que pueda tener niños sanos!

La expresión de ira de Hipo fue transformándose en una de confusión a medida que Astrid soltó su discurso. La joven continuó con su discurso cuando Hipo preguntó:

—¿Nunca recibió mis cartas?

Astrid imitó su gesto confundido.

—¿Es que acaso las hubo? ¡Le escribí por más de tres meses y no recibí respuesta alguna! —exclamó ella.

—Yo le estuve escribiendo durante medio año y todas mis cartas regresaron de vuelta. Jamás recibí ninguna carta de usted.

Hipo y Astrid se intercambiaron miradas atónitas y desconcertadas. Entonces ambos revisaron sus direcciones. Astrid había apuntado mal su dirección y había estado enviando cartas a un código postal a la que no habían siquiera devuelto sus cartas. Hipo había mandado sus cartas a otra dirección a la que cuyos dueños, al no conocer a la tal Astrid Hofferson, no se habían molestado siquiera en escribir al pesado de Henry Haddock de las Tierras Altas escocesas que estaba escribiendo a la casa incorrecta.

—Santo cielo, verdaderamente somos terribles confidentes —murmuró ella con una sonrisa de alivio—. Disculpe mis palabras, de verdad se lo digo, estoy teniendo una mañana terrible y estoy un tanto enfadada con el mundo.

—Sabiendo ahora la verdad, jamás podría tomarme en serio ese discurso tan cruel —señaló él con una sonrisa torcida—. Siento que acabo de librarme con una carga que pesaba sobre mis hombros desde hacía un año, fíjese que iba a decirle a mi padre que no tenía intención de acudir al baile de Nochebuena de su familia con tal de no verla ¡Habría sido demasiado embarazoso! 

—Llevo un tiempo esperando a que precisamente usted rechazara a venir a su baile, ya que dudo que hubiera podido contener mi ira contra usted.

Ambos rieron nerviosos. Entonces, Hipo carraspeó un tanto incómodo.

—¿Me permitirá ahora acercarla a donde necesite? Parece usted bastante apurada, ¿ha ocurrido algo?

Astrid tragó saliva, sin saber muy bien a qué responder.

—No sé si debo contárselo, señor Haddock, temo a que se extienda el rumor antes de lo debido y creo que estoy a tiempo de detener esta locura.

La expresión de Hipo se ensombreció al escucharla y rebuscó algo en su bolsillo, del que finalmente consiguió sacar un sobre abierto. Astrid palideció.

—No sé si debo decírselo, ya que desconozco qué quiere detener, ¿pero puedo suponer que está buscando a alguien? ¿A una mujer, tal vez?

Astrid afirmó con la cabeza.

—Yo busco a un hombre, uno de los pupilos del mejor amigo de mi padre, quién se dedica a la abogacía en esta misma ciudad y asesora a mi padre en la administración de nuestras tierras en Escocia —Hipo sacó la carta del sobre—. Dicho pupilo y yo compartimos una larga amistad, aunque últimamente le he sentido muy extraño. Esta misma mañana un muchacho me ha entregado esta carta en mano y podrá comprender que no he entrado en mi propio asombro cuando mi amigo me ha asegurado que está dispuesto a dejarlo todo por cierta mujer de la que está, y cito textualmente,  « perdidamente enamorado » .

Astrid desdobló su bola de papel con las manos temblorosas y leyó:

— « Espero que entienda que estoy perdidamente enamorada de este caballero, que aún sin fortuna y una aspiración no mayor que trabajar en un pequeño bufete de abogados, me ama por encima de todo. Sé que no aprobará esta unión dada mi posición, pero tristemente sus padres tampoco lo harán, por lo que nos hemos visto a marcharnos juntos para no volver. Esta es nuestra última oportunidad de ser libres. »

—¿Dice la autora de esa carta el nombre de su enamorado?

—Sí, ¿y en la suya?

Hipo afirmó con la cabeza y ambos nombraron a los fugados al mismo tiempo

Heather. 

Justin, o como Hipo le apodaba cariñosamente, Patapez.

—Santo cielo, ¿qué vamos hacer, señor Haddock? Sinceramente, tenía vagas esperanzas de encontrar a mi doncella aquí, pero cada vez veo más difícil encontrarles a tiempo —se lamentó Astrid—. Mis padres no tardarán en despertarse y comenzarán a hacer preguntas cuando no nos vean a Heather y a mí.

Astrid se abrazó a sí misma, muerta de frío y angustiada por su criada. Heather había estado a su lado desde su adolescencia y era una de las pocas personas que había considerado su amiga. Sin embargo, la joven dama no había podido evitar sentirse ofendida porque su criada le hubiera escondido tamaño secreto. Tal vez Heather no la tuviera tan bien considerada como ella había pensado y la carta simplemente fuera un simple gesto cortés con ella. Astrid estaba tan sumergida en su incertidumbre que dio un respingo cuando Hipo puso su abrigo sobre sus hombros. El joven Haddock le sonrió con ternura y Astrid no pudo ocultar su rubor:

—No pierda la esperanza, señorita Hofferson, estoy convencido de que entre los dos los encontraremos —dijo él—. Hyde Park era una de mis opciones, aún tengo que acudir a un par de lugares más. ¿Querría acompañarme? Entre los dos les convenceremos para que detengan esta locura.

—Pero, señor Haddock, por mucho que desee encontrar a Heather, no deberían vernos solos —dijo Astrid preocupada.

—Créame, señorita Hofferson, Patapez y Heather no están ocultos en un lugar donde puedan reconocerla —señaló él ofreciendo su mano—. Creo que sé dónde pueden esconderse, pero llegaremos mucho antes si vamos en el coche.

Astrid terminó aceptando su proposición y respiró aliviada cuando llegaron al coche sin haberse topado con nadie. Hipo le indicó al chófer hacia dónde debían dirigirse y cerró la puerta tras de él. El coche no era muy grande, pero era lo bastante amplio para que viajaran dos personas cómodamente. Astrid miró por la ventana en silencio, claramente incómoda por verse a solas de nuevo con él. Hasta hacia bien poco, Astrid tenía claro que jamás iba a perdonar a Henry Haddock por su desvergüenza y su engaño, no podía oír su nombre sin dibujar una mueca de desagrado en su rostro y había evitado cualquier evento al que supiera que él iba acudir. Si Astrid no hubiera sido una dama con decoro que no deseaba decepcionar a su familia, habría buscado a Henry tan pronto hubiera sabido que estaba en Londres y habría demandado las explicaciones que ella merecía. Sin embargo, el descubrir que su incomunicación e indiferencia venían dadas por la mala suerte, había causado que Astrid sintiera una enorme vergüenza en sí misma por haber montado un numerito como el que le había montado en el parque. 

Estuvieron viajando en silencio, sin que la joven se atreviera siquiera a mirarle, pero Astrid observó de reojo que Hipo jugaba con sus manos, nervioso, y un leve rubor había aparecido en sus mejillas. Finalmente, abrumado por el incómodo silencio, Hipo se atrevió a hablar:

—¿Cómo está su familia? ¿Gozan todos de buena salud?

—Sí, están todos bien, gracias —Astrid titubeó un momento, consciente de que si había algo que odiaba en esta vida era mentir—. Bueno, en realidad, tenemos las riñas típicas de familia. Mi madre está al borde de un ataque de nervios con la organización de la fiesta de esta noche, mientras que mi padre está al borde de la desesperación con mi hermano Tommy.

—¿Es mucha indiscreción si pregunto por qué?

Astrid soltó una leve carcajada, como si aquello pareciera una broma.

—No, no lo es, la cuestión es que mi hermano no es consciente de lo afortunado que es y prefiere perder su tiempo con prostitutas, en el juego y en beber más que invertirlo en el negocio familiar —explicó Astrid sin entender por qué le estaba contando algo tan escandaloso—. Mi tío y mi padre no saben qué hacer con él, pero siempre están dándole segundas oportunidades. Es injusto que cedan constantemente a sus excentricidades de niñato, mientras que yo no puedo siquiera pasearme por las rotativas ni leer los textos que mandan los autores sin recibir una reprimenda.

Hipo parecía sorprendido que Astrid le contara aquello así sin más, pero la escuchó con gran atención. No era normal encontrar a una mujer tan sincera y honesta como ella y, curiosamente, el joven Lord Haddock no pudo evitar sentir simpatía por ella.

—Siento pasión por la equitación y los caballos —soltó de repente—. No hay nada que me anime más como salir a cabalgar sobre Desdentao junto al lago Ness, cosa que saca de sus casillas a mi padre, pues sólo monta a caballo cuando va a cazar y nunca le acompaño porque detesto cazar. No obstante, la crianza de caballos no es para hombres de mi clase. Los futuros lores como yo debemos mostrar interés en la gestión de la tierra, en las soporíferas charlas sobre política con hombres que triplican mi edad o en el whisky. Sé que mi situación como hombre es mejor que la de usted y que gozo de una libertad que usted no puede disfrutar, pero entienda que la comprendo mejor que nadie cuando se trata de fallar con las expectativas que los demás ponen sobre uno.

Astrid le observaba atónita por sus palabras e Hipo, consciente de lo violento que había podido resultar su discurso para ella, cambió radicalmente de tema.

—¿Ha tenido la ocasión de leer el nuevo cuento del señor Dickens?

A Astrid le hubiera gustado saber más sobre él, pero Hipo había buscado un tema del que siempre le gustaba hablar: los libros. Recordó la copia intacta de  _ Las Campanas _ que se encontraba esperándola sobre su mesita de noche. Había tenido la esperanza de haber leído el relato esa misma mañana, pero con todo el asunto de Heather supuso que tendría que hacerlo a lo largo de los próximos días.

—Me ha sido imposible, la verdad —confesó ella con tristeza.

Hipo sonrió y sacó algo del compartimento que se encontraba sobre su cabeza. Astrid reconoció la portada roja burdeos con las brillantes letras doradas. Esta vez, Hipo se había preocupado de adquirir su propia edición. 

—Un relato interesante, aunque creo que disfruté más el del año pasado, supongo que no es lo mismo leerlo para uno mismo a que alguien tan experimentada como usted lo lea en voz alta —dijo él sonriente—, pero no voy a revelarle nada, prefiero que usted me dé su opinión tan pronto lo lea.

Astrid no pudo evitar sonreír e iba a decirle algo cuando el coche se detuvo. Hipo dejó el libro sobre el asiento y bajó rápidamente, ofreciendo su mano a Astrid para ayudarla a bajar. Ante ellos se encontraba una posada llamada El Cerdo Feliz que estaba repleta de gente chillando y riendo. Astrid tragó saliva. Nunca había venido a los barrios bajos de Londres, no porque no quisiera, sino porque lo tenía terminantemente prohibido. No pudo evitar sentir un fuerte nudo en el estómago, sus padres iban a matarla si se enteraban de que había pisado ese lugar. No obstante, cuando Hipo ofreció su brazo sonriente, la ansiedad de Astrid disminuyó. No supo el porqué, pero la sola presencia de Hipo le hacía sentir como si él fuese un oasis en mitad del desierto y se sentía segura a su lado. Sujetó su brazo gustosa y ambos entraron en El Cerdo Feliz. 

Nadie se percató de la presencia de la joven pareja que presentaba un aspecto destartalado a causa de su pequeño incidente en Hyde Park. En la taberna de El Cerdo Feliz, pese a ser las ocho de la mañana, parecía que se habían adelantado las celebraciones de Nochebuena y ya había gente comiendo y bebiendo alegremente. Astrid no se atrevió a separarse de Hipo, quién no parecía en absoluto afectado por la vulgaridad y el jolgorio de aquel lugar. Saludó a un grupo de hombres que respondieron con efusividad y le invitaron a sentarse con ellos, pero Hipo rechazó la oferta educadamente con una sonrisa.

Se acercaron a la barra, donde el tabernero reconoció a Hipo y le atendió con una confianza impropia ante un hombre de su posición, pero el joven Haddock no se le vio ni enfadado ni molesto por aquel trato, más bien lo contrario. Astrid no se atrevió a abrir la boca, pero no le entraban dudas de que Henry Haddock no era un aristócrata al uso.

—Johann, ¿está Patapez aquí? —preguntó Hipo sin mucha dilación.

—No, señor, en absoluto.

Hipo arqueó una ceja receloso por la inmediatez de su respuesta.

—Ya sabes que no me gusta que me mientan, ¿en qué habitación se encuentra?

—Lord Haddock, de verdad que le digo que…

Sin embargo, el rostro de enfado de Hipo hizo que el tabernero se tragara sus excusas. El hombre, resignado, les indicó el número de la habitación e Hipo le dio las gracias amablemente. Guió a Astrid hasta las escaleras que subían a las habitaciones, posando su mano levemente sobre su espalda. La joven ignoró el ligero escalofrío que subió por su columna vertebral y que le puso la piel de gallina. 

A diferencia del ruido de la taberna, la planta de arriba estaba silenciosa, probablemente con huéspedes que todavía dormían. Hipo y Astrid se posaron ante la habitación número siete e Hipo tocó suavemente a la puerta. Nadie respondió, aunque ambos escucharon movimiento y susurros dentro de la habitación. 

Esta vez, Astrid tocó, pero con más fuerza. Pero la pareja de enamorados no se atrevió a abrir. Astrid e Hipo intercambiaron una mirada preocupada, entonces el joven Haddock habló:

—Patapez, soy Hipo, por favor ábreme.

Escucharon dos veces murmurar y al poco la puerta de la habitación se entreabrió. Un hombre con bigote rubio los observó con miedo. No obstante, parecía casi aliviado de ver a Hipo allí.

—Hipo, no… no deberías estar aquí —entonces, Patapez reparó en la presencia de Astrid—. ¿Quién es ella?

—Una amiga —se apresuró a responder Hipo antes de que Astrid respondiera—. Heather sabe quien es.

—Dios mío, ¿no será quien creo que es? —la voz del hombre tembló—. ¿Por qué la has traído hasta aquí?

—¿Patapez?

Escucharon la voz de Heather desde el interior y Astrid empujó la puerta para adentrarse en el cuarto de la pareja, sorprendiendo a ambos hombres. La criada ahogó un grito al reconocer a su señora y se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzada y al borde del llanto. Astrid no dudó en abrazarla y Heather ocultó su cara en su hombro. 

—Señorita, perdóneme por favor, no pretendía ofenderla, de verdad se lo digo —sollozaba ella desconsolada—. Pero le quiero tanto...

—Heather —Astrid sujetó sus hombros para apartarla y mirarla a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? 

—¡Porque me habría disuadido de hacerlo! —respondió ella apartándose y sentándose en la cama y volvió a romper a llorar.

Astrid miró a los dos hombres. Hipo observaba la escena claramente incómodo, mientras que Patapez no sabía donde meterse. Parecía querer consolar a su amada, pero se veía abrumado por la presencia del aristócrata y la dama. Astrid le lanzó una mirada a Hipo que claramente decía “ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer” y el joven captó su reclamo al vuelo. Posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para salir al pasillo a dialogar tranquilamente. 

Astrid se sentó junto a Heather y no tardó en convencer a la criada para que se lo contara todo. Cómo se conocieron, cómo se enamoraron, las cartas, los breves encuentros en los que ella salía al mercado, las promesas de amor y los sueños de futuro. El único inconveniente era que Heather no tenía ni dinero ni dote ni un apellido que la respaldara y Patapez era hijo de una larga generación de abogados y, aunque su familia no era ni rica ni reconocida, tenían grandes expectativas de que su hijo les diera el salto necesario para integrarse en la élite londinense y, quién sabe, quizás algún día acabar en la Cámara de los Lores. Por esa razón se habían precipitado a fugarse, dispuestos a comenzar su vida de cero en alguna ciudad donde nadie supiera de ellos. Quizás en Irlanda, dijo ella con vaga esperanza.

—Heather, ¿tu hermano sabe algo de esto?

El labio inferior de la joven se puso a temblar y ahogó otro sollozo.

—No me he atrevido —respondió ella—. Si Dagur se entera que me fugado, no dudará en matar a Patapez. Ya sabe como es él, tiene un corazón de oro, pero no controla su rabia. 

Astrid agarró su mano y lo apretó con fuerza. Heather se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su vestido.

—Siento mucho lo ocurrido, señorita, sé que la he puesto en un compromiso y usted no se merece nada de esto —balbuceó Heather con gran tristeza.

—Esto no va sobre mí, Heather, quiero que seas feliz ante todo, pero sabes que esto es una locura. Jamás seréis felices si os fugáis —señaló Astrid acariciando su cabello con cariño—. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de alguna manera.

—Ya habéis hecho mucho viniendo aquí, señorita —se apresuró en agradecer Heather—. Aunque me rompa el corazón y necesite a Justin como el aire que respiro, tal vez esta no sea la manera más adecuada.

—¿Quiere decir eso que no te marcharás? —preguntó Astrid esperanzada.

Heather asintió con la cabeza, pero no tardó en romper a llorar de nuevo. Astrid la abrazó con cariño y la acunó hasta que consiguió calmarse de nuevo.

—Señorita, sé que no soy quién para pedírselo, pero ¿podría darme una carta de recomendación? Seguro que así no tardaré en encontrar trabajo —dijo Heather con las mejillas ardiendo y llenas de lágrimas.

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Heather? —cuestionó Astrid escandalizada—. No pienso permitir que te vayas a ninguna parte, tú te vuelves a casa conmigo.

—Pero señorita, ni su madre ni la señora Williams querrán a una criada que ha intentado fugarse —explicó Heather nerviosa—. No quiero que la vergüenza caiga sobre su familia, me mataría de ser así.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, Heather! Mamá no tiene por qué saber nada, yo te cubriré con lo que haga falta —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa.

—Señorita…

Heather estaba conmovida por la actitud de Astrid. No era normal que una dama de su clase pasara por alto tal acción, pero la criada sabía que Astrid Hofferson era muchas cosas menos alguien usual. No pudo evitar abrazar a la dama, a quién nunca se había atrevido a considerarla su amiga, pero se había portado mejor que una hermana. Astrid le devolvió el abrazo con ternura y limpió el resto de sus lágrimas de su rostro con un pañuelo que había escondido en su manga.

Alguien tocó a la puerta e Hipo la abrió levemente para estudiar la situación. Astrid le sonrió para asegurarle de que todo iba bien. Hipo asintió la cabeza, aunque no parecía tan satisfecho. Le hizo un gesto a Astrid para que se acercara.

—Patapez ha acordado que no se irá con Heather a ninguna parte, pero me ha pedido quedarse con ella un par de horas más.

Astrid se mordió el labio, preocupada. Sus padres no tardarían en levantarse y Astrid no podía presentarse en casa sin Heather, ya que de no hacerlo el despido de su criada sería inevitable. Hipo percibió su ansiedad y posó su mano sobre su hombro.

—Creo que tengo una idea, pero solo la llevaremos adelante si usted no tiene inconveniente —Astrid le observó expectante—. ¿Podría mandar una nota a su casa anunciando que ha tenido que salir inesperadamente porque había olvidado que tenía un compromiso con alguien?

—¿Con quién? No pretenderá que le diga a mis padres que he salido de casa a las seis de la mañana para verme con usted.

Hipo abrió los ojos escandalizado y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—¡Por Dios, no! Dirá que usted tenía un compromiso con mi madre y el orfanato con el que ella colabora.

—No sé si mis padres se tragarán tamaña mentira, nunca he hecho nada simbólico por los huérfanos —apuntó Astrid avergonzada.

—Hay una primera vez para todo, ¿no cree? —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Creo que se merecen un tiempo a solas, realmente creo que están enamorados. Démosles la oportunidad de despedirse.

Astrid observó a su criada quién estaba llorando otra vez en silencio y tenía la mirada perdida hacia la puerta. Astrid sintió una lástima tan grande por ella que hizo que soltara un largo suspiro de resignación.

—Está bien.

Astrid abrazó a su amiga antes de salir del cuarto, prometiéndole que volvería en dos horas. No quiso cruzar su mirada con Patapez. Estaba demasiado enfadada con él y no podía perdonar que aquel hombre hubiera mancillado el honor de su criada así como si nada. Mientras Hipo se despedía de su amigo, Astrid escribió una nota y se la dio a un niño que rondaba por allí. Le dio tres peniques y le indicó la dirección a la que debía dirigirse. El niño, loco de contento por la paga extra de Navidad, salió corriendo de la taberna. 

Hipo no tardó en bajar y salieron juntos a la calle, donde el día estaba totalmente despejado y hacía un frío que helaba el alma. Hipo le cedió una vez más su abrigo, pese a las insistencias de una Astrid muy avergonzada de que no era necesario. Astrid se preguntó qué harían ahora, pero Hipo parecía muy seguro de qué dirección tomar, puesto que no tardó en ofrecer su brazo y guiarla por aquel barrio pobre. Fueron andando, en silencio, hasta una casita estrecha con aspecto de ser muy antigua. Astrid arqueó las cejas al darse cuenta de que Hipo hablaba en serio respecto acudir al orfanato, pero la joven Hofferson era demasiado orgullosa para siquiera titubear.

La primera impresión que Astrid se llevó de aquel lugar era que hacía mucho frío. También había muchísimos niños con rostro triste y ojos que mostraban que habían perdido la inocencia hacía mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, muchos se alegraban de ver a Hipo y fueron a saludarle con efusividad. Hipo, de carácter tímido, se puso a su altura para hablar con ellos. Astrid observó la escena fascinada, inconsciente de que había alguien muy pendiente de su presencia.

—¿No será usted por algún casual Astrid Hofferson?

Astrid se giró sorprendida al oír su nombre y se encontró a una hermosa y alta dama de mediana edad, de rasgos afables aunque afilados y el pelo largo, color cobrizo, recogido en una simple trenza. La joven Hofferson no tardó en reconocer a Valka Haddock, aunque su vestimenta —una blusa, una falda raída y un delantal— no daba a deducir que aquella mujer fuera la Condesa de Drumnadrochit. Astrid se dio cuenta que dada su sorpresa todavía no se había inclinado ante ella y muy azorada hizo una reverencia. Valka sacudió la mano, molesta por el gesto de Astrid.

—Aquí no, por favor. 

Astrid se ruborizó por su error, pero Valka le sonrió en respuesta y le dio la mano en señal de saludo.

—He oído hablar mucho usted, aunque no esperaba verla por aquí.

La joven Hofferson se preguntó qué le habría dicho Hipo a su madre sobre ella. Dado que hasta hace poco más de una hora estaban furiosos en el uno con la otra y Astrid no contaba con la fama de ser precisamente una dama agradable, por lo que no dudó que Valka hubiera oído barbaridades de ella. Sin embargo, si Lady Haddock pensaba lo peor de ella, no se lo demostró:

—¿Ha venido a echarnos una mano? Admito que esperaba que Hipo llegara un poco antes, pero comprendo que se ha retrasado para traerla. Me pregunto qué tarea le puedo buscar…

Valka se quedó pensativa y Astrid se mordió el labio. Le aterraba pensar que le asignaran una tarea en la que no daría la talla. Astrid siempre le había gustado hacer las cosas por sí misma, pero no estaba hecha para ser ama de casa y rezó porque no se le ocurriera meterla en la cocina. Era tan terrible cocinando que la cocinera de su casa había prohibido a Astrid pisar la cocina a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y con la condición de que nunca cogería una cacerola sin supervisión. Hipo acudió a su rescate, con una niña cargado a su espalda que no paraba de reír y pedir que hiciera el caballito, y dijo:

—Madre, Astrid es una cuentacuentos excelente. No encontrarás una mejor en todo Londres.

Astrid palideció al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Contar cuentos delante de un montón de niños? Hipo se había vuelto loco. Le daba demasiada vergüenza y los niños eran un público cruel, no serían piadosos ante cualquier error. Pero Hipo sonrió confiado y su madre, contenta por su sugerencia, no tardó en reunir a todos los niños en la pequeña salita del orfanato. Astrid se acercó nerviosa a Hipo, quien había bajado a la niña de su espalda y estaba bromeando con otros niños.

—¿Por qué ha dicho eso? ¡Yo no sé qué contarles! 

—Señorita Hofferson, estoy convencido que una mujer como usted está más que acostumbrada a la improvisación —Astrid se ruborizó intensamente—. No tiene usted que contar un cuento de la talla de _ Canción de Navidad  _ o  _ Las Campanas _ , simplemente inventense algo que les ayude por un momento a olvidarse de que no tienen nada.

Astrid suspiró, pero no podía contradecirle, puesto que tenía toda la razón. Mientras ella vivía entre lujos y una familia que la quería, aquellos niños no tenían nada ni nadie. No estaba convencida de que sus cuentos les ayudara a olvidar su vida desdichada, pero decidió esforzarse en complacerles. 

—¿Alguno de vosotros ha oído hablar del sastre de Gloucester y de los ratoncitos de su tienda?

Los niños negaron con la cabeza, curiosos y expectantes por saber más. Astrid se sentó en el suelo y comenzó su relato. Era un cuento que se había inventado hace años, cuando aún era una niña. Era quizás muy infantil para su gusto actual, pero tampoco se atrevía a narrarles una de sus historias actuales, de carácter más adulto y fantástico. Los niños escucharon a Astrid fascinados y se esforzó en no mirar ni a Lady Haddock ni a su hijo, quien la observaba con la intensidad de siempre. Cuando finalizó el relato, los niños aplaudieron intensamente y pidieron otro. Y después otro. Hasta que una de las ancianas que llevaba el lugar, Gothi, tuvo que detener el encuentro para llevar a los niños a almorzar. Valka se acercó a felicitarla:

—Hacía mucho que no veía a los niños tan callados y atentos —Valka cogió de sus manos con cariño—. Tiene usted un don, señorita Hofferson. Muchísimas gracias por compartirlo.

Astrid volvió a ruborizarse y balbuceó un gracias a Lady Haddock, quien no tardó en abandonar la salita para ayudar a las mujeres del orfanato con los niños, sin importarle dejar a Hipo y Astrid solos. Astrid no sabía hacia dónde dirigir su mirada e Hipo no pudo evitar reírse.

—No la concebía como una mujer tímida, señorita Hofferson. De verdad, ha estado usted fantástica. ¿Todos esos relatos son suyos?

—Sí, pero solo por puro pasatiempo, señor Haddock. Mis padres jamás aprobarían una afición como esta.

—Quizás debería dejar de verlo como un pasatiempo —sugirió él—. Usted es de familia de editores, señorita Hofferson, no pueden culparla de querer aspirar a ser algo más que una simple “esposa de”. Sinceramente, creo que usted es mucho más que eso.

—Es muy fácil decirlo cuando uno es hombre y no mujer —señaló Astrid irritada. 

Hipo alzó las cejas sorprendido por sus palabras e hizo un amago de querer disculparse por si la había ofendido, pero un piano que se encontraba en el fondo del salón clamó la atención de Astrid. Abrió la tapa del instrumento con cuidado y observó las teclas desgastadas y amarillas. Astrid tocó una tecla e hizo una mueca al escuchar el sonido desafinado. No lo dudó y abrió la tapa superior, que mostraba el interior del piano y empezó a toquetear las clavijas de afinación.

—¿Qué hace? —preguntó Hipo sorprendido.

—El piano está desafinado —respondió ella como si aquello fuera la cosa más evidente del mundo.

Hipo abrió y cerró las bocas varias veces, sorprendido porque una dama como Astrid Hofferson estuviera sobre una banqueta con los brazos metidos en la caja de un piano que tenía más años que ella. 

—¿Sabe realmente lo que hacer?

Astrid le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

—¿Cree que metería mis manos en esta caja llena de polvo si realmente no supiera lo que debería hacer? He afinado mi piano más veces de las que puedo contar —aseguró ella.

—¿Pero cómo?

Astrid comprendió que aquella no debía ser una acción muy usual entre las mujeres de su edad y clase.

—Soy observadora y leo mucho, prefiero hacer las cosas por mí misma antes de que alguien venga hacerlas por mí porque piensan que no soy capaz de hacerlo.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó. Astrid adivinó la curiosidad en sus ojos.

—¿Sabe cómo se afina un piano?

—La verdad es que no —respondió él.

Y Astrid se lo explicó. Él terminó quitándose la chaqueta para ayudarla a mover las clavijas más duras y finalmente consiguieron encontrar el sonido. Astrid tocó una escala para asegurarse de que estaba todo correcto y sonrió. Se puso a tocar  _ Noche de paz  _ e Hipo no tardó en unirse a ella para tocarla a cuatro manos. Algunos niños vinieron corriendo al escuchar el melódico sonido del viejo piano, que siempre había hecho más ruido que música, y no tardaron en ponerse a cantar. 

Tocaron varias canciones juntos. Astrid era mucho más habilidosa que él en el piano, por lo que se redujo a tocar villancicos conocidos a los que él no le suponía un gran esfuerzo tocar. Los niños cantaban, bailaban y reían y Astrid se sintió plena. No sabía que con tan poco se pudiera hacer tanto. Entre pieza y pieza hubo un momento en que Hipo apreció la sonrisa risueña de Astrid y le susurró a su oído con ternura:

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Hofferson.

A lo que ella le respondió:

—Feliz Navidad, señor Haddock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Solo para quería recordaros que en este capítulo Astrid tiene 18 e Hipo tiene 20.
> 
> Tengo que deciros que me gusta mucho el final de este capítulo. En aquella época era muy normal que la gente de clase alta tocara el piano y visualizo a Astrid como una pianista muy apasionada que le encanta tocar Chopin (si no lo habéis hecho, buscadlo, porque es una ma-ra-vi-lla). Hipo, en cambio, seguramente le forzarían a tocar porque es lo que se debía hacer, pero él es más de escuchar.
> 
> Por cierto, en este capítulo hago un pequeño homenaje a Beatrix Potter, pues el cuento del Sastre de Gloucester es de ella. Si no la habéis leído, os la recomiendo, pues sus cuentos son de lo más bonito que hay.
> 
> Respecto al tema de Heather y Patapez... Espero que no os enfadéis porque la fuga no haya salido bien, pero realmente os digo que fugarse en esa época siempre salía mal.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo y me contéis a ver qué os ha parecido.
> 
> Pasad un día bonito.
> 
> Y Feliz Navidad.


	3. El grillo del hogar (1845)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holi!
> 
> Un capítulo más y un día menos para Navidad.
> 
> Quedan cuatro días.
> 
> Nos leemos abajo.

**Belgravia (Londres), 24 de diciembre de 1845.**

Astrid estaba tan nerviosa que no podía dejar de moverse sobre el sofá.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco, irritada por la actitud de su amiga.

—En serio, Astrid, eres la persona con la cabeza más fría que conozco, ¿por qué te pones así por un hombre cualquiera? 

—Cállate, Rachel —le pidió la joven Hofferson molesta.

Rachel Thorston suspiró aburrida. Iba hacer casi un año desde que había conocido a Astrid Hofferson en el baile de Año Nuevo y no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la actitud nerviosa de la pequeña de los Hofferson cada vez que veía Henry Haddock. No obstante, Rachel ya había oído hablar de Astrid Hofferson de antes de conocerla. En realidad, ¿quién no había oído hablar de la arrogante hija de los Hofferson? Había rechazado la propuesta de matrimonio a Richard Jorgerson dos veces y a otros tres pretendientes más en el último año. No era popular entre las damas de clase alta y eso había captado la atención de Rachel al instante. Sin embargo, cuando fueron presentadas, Astrid no lanzó ningún tipo de comentario despectivo ni parecía soberbia en ningún sentido, sencillamente dibujaba un gesto aburrido cada vez que se juntaba con las damas para hablar del tiempo o de cualquier superficialidad. La noche que se conocieron, mientras las otras damas empezaron a hablar sobre lo último en los sombreros de París, Rachel las interrumpió preguntando:

—¿Qué opináis de la deplorable gestión de nuestro gobierno respecto a la situación en Irlanda?

Las damas se quedaron mudas ante la pregunta de Rachel, evidenciando su ignorancia por la crisis de la patata en dicho país. Pero, de repente, los hombros de Astrid dejaron de estar caídos y Rachel reconoció el brillo inteligente de una mujer intelectual en sus ojos. Sonrió y pasaron el resto de la velada hablando. Para el final de la fiesta se habían declarado oficialmente como amigas y empezaron a verse con frecuencia.

Tanto los padres de Astrid como de Rachel estaban encantados de que sus hijas se hubieran hecho amigas, convencidos de que ambas ejercerían la una sobre la otra la influencia necesaria para ser las damas que debían ser. Sin embargo, el desengaño vino pronto, puesto que ambas eran mujeres deseosas de libertad, aspiraciones y mostraban más bien poco interés en casarse. Astrid, para desesperación de su madre, cada vez se desinteresaba más por los eventos sociales y aún más por el asunto del matrimonio que cada vez obsesionaba más a sus progenitores. Astrid estaba en la edad ideal para casarse, pero sus constantes rechazos a sus pretendientes estaba empezando a generar una polémica que no agradaba a los Hofferson en absoluto. Sin embargo, su tío Finn sospechó que si Astrid se había negado a casarse no era únicamente por su creciente rebeldía, sino por algo más.

—Ella es un alma libre, Lily y tú deberíais concienciaros de una vez que Astrid no se casará con nadie al que ella no ame —le aseguró Finn a su hermano días antes de Navidad, tras otro fatídico encuentro de Astrid con uno de sus pretendientes.

—Esto no es  _ Orgullo y Prejuicio _ , Finn —replicó Thomas Hofferson—. Adoro a mi hija, pero no puede seguir así. A este paso, Astrid será la joven más despreciada de todo Londres. ¿Quién querrá casarse con una mujer con tal fama y un carácter tan rebelde?

—Puede que te sorprendan, hermano —le aseguró Finn antes de dar un sorbo a su whisky.

Ninguno de los Hofferson sospechaba que hubiera ningún hombre en la vida de Astrid. Sin embargo, también desconocían la existencia de una correspondencia asidua entre su hija y Lord Henry Haddock. Astrid se había asegurado de que no se enteraran quedando con Heather de que toda correspondencia dirigida a Astrid solo pasaría por sus manos. No es que Astrid se avergonzara de su amistad con Henry Haddock, más bien lo contrario; pero no quería que nadie manchara aquella relación con expectativas e ilusiones innecesarias.

Se escribían varias veces por semana. Hipo, grandísimo dibujante, le mandaba dibujos de Drumnadrochit, de su caballo, Desdentao, o los diseños de algún objeto que había diseñado. Astrid le mandaba pequeños relatos —únicamente porque Hipo se los pedía— y novedades que la editorial de su familia sacaba. Hablaban de sus preocupaciones, de sus problemas y del futuro que les gustaría vivir. Se habían cruzado varias veces a lo largo del invierno pasado, antes de que Hipo volviera a Escocia, y aunque no gozaron de la privacidad de la Nochebuena pasada, hablaron como si fueran amigos de siempre. 

Sin embargo, Hipo no la escribió ni por su cumpleaños ni las dos semanas siguientes. La ansiedad de la joven se acrecentó, pensando de que quizás Hipo ya no quería conservar su amistad, pero se sorprendió recibiendo una carta de la mismísima Lady Haddock:

_ Estimada señorita Hofferson, _

_ Le escribo de parte de mi hijo para comunicarle de su parte que pronto volverá a escribirla. Debo informarla que hace unas semanas Henry tuvo un accidente mientras montaba uno de los caballos que su padre había comprado para las salidas de caza. No entraré en detalles, pero la situación se descontroló mientras Henry entrenaba al caballo y cayeron por un saliente. El caballo cayó sobre la pierna de Henry, destrozándosela hasta el punto que el médico fue incapaz de salvársela más abajo de la rodilla.  _

_ Él está bien ahora, ha estado todo el tiempo dormido y con fiebre, pero tan pronto recuperó la consciencia me suplicó que le escribiera para informarle de la situación. Lamenta enormemente no poder hacerlo él mismo, pero espera poder escribirla muy pronto. _

_ Espero que usted y su familia gocen de buena salud. _

_ Atentamente,  _

_ Lady Valka Haddock _

_ Condesa de Drumnadrochit _

Astrid pasó unos días terribles, achacando a su egoísmo por creer que su amigo ya que no quería saber nada de ella y sufriendo por él. Ella no paró de escribirle, pero Hipo no volvió a escribirla hasta pasado un mes. El tono de sus primeras cartas era triste, aunque agradecía de todo corazón sus cartas, que habían sido su único consuelo en aquel tiempo en cama. Sin embargo, sabía que Hipo estaba deprimido, pues ya no podía volver a montar a caballo y mencionaba mucho la creciente tensión entre él y su padre. Astrid le insistía en que no perdiera la fe, en que quizás él pudiera ser el primer hombre en montar a caballo con pierna y media. Era lo bastante cabezota para conseguirlo.

Astrid estaba convencida de que no vería a Hipo esas Navidades, pero a principios de diciembre él le escribió una carta más que ilusionante:

_ Espero verla esta Nochebuena y que pueda leerme el nuevo cuento navideño del señor Charles Dickens. Aguantaré mi tentación de leerlo antes de tiempo. _

Astrid casi tuvo que ahogar un grito de emoción y fue a comprobar por sí misma la lista de invitados. Efectivamente, los Haddock habían mandado la confirmación de su asistencia al baile, incluida Valka, que sería su primer baile de Navidad en casa de los Hofferson. Para agrado y sorpresa de su madre, Astrid se implicó en que todo estuviera perfecto para el baile. Compró un vestido nuevo, rojo burdeos con encajes dorados de mangas cortas. Era simple, pero hermoso y navideño. ¿Y lo mejor de todo? Que no necesitaba llevar el estúpido arnés para que tuviera vuelo. 

La pequeña de los Hofferson tampoco había abandonado su costumbre de acudir al orfanato. En realidad, visitaba varios, en donde enseñaba a leer y a escribir, daba clases de piano si lo había y contaba cuentos. Con el tiempo, fue implicándose más, y ayudaba limpiando o bañándoles. Aquella actividad la había mantenido a espaldas de su padres y contaba con el respaldo de Rachel, quién la cubría cada vez que iba sola a los barrios pobres. Sin embargo, Tommy terminó pillándola. Astrid había estado buscando a un niño que había salido del orfanato sin permiso y había estado largo rato corriendo por las calles hasta que le encontró llorando en un callejón. El niño corrió a sus brazos y ella se le devolvió con enorme alivio, puesto que le había cogido tanto cariño a aquellos huérfanos que le resultaba muy doloroso el solo pensar que pudieran encontrarse solos y abandonados en las crueles calles de Londres. Astrid cargó con el pequeño por la calle hasta que se dio cuenta que alguien la seguía. La joven aceleró el paso, rezando porque el desconocido no le diera por atacarla. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al orfanato se giró para ver quién era su acosador y el alma se le cayó a los pies al ver a su hermano observándola atónito y confundido.

Astrid no tuvo otro remedio que explicarle casi todo. Mintió sobre cómo empezó todo y omitió la parte que exponía su relación con los Haddock.

—Siempre has sido rara, pero creo que pierdes un poco el tiempo con esto —dijo su hermano cuando Astrid terminó su explicación—. Son pobres, por tanto darles clases de piano y llenarles la cabeza de tonterías realmente no les será útil para nada.

Astrid sintió su sangre hervir y apretó los puños con fuerza, conteniendo sus ansias de darle una bofetada. Sin embargo, su hermano continuó:

—Aún así, no les diré nada a nuestros padres. Si esto te hace feliz, no seré yo quién te rompa con la ilusión, hermanita.

Astrid frunció el ceño, sospechosa.

Tommy sonrió al ver la expresión confundida de su hermana.

—No soy tan malo como te piensas, As. Pero no negaré que soy un admirador de cómo fastidias a nuestros padres, por lo que toma este secreto como una pequeña recompensa —le dio un beso en la frente—. Aprovecha cuanto puedas, pronto tendrás un marido que te tendrá controlada las veinticuatro horas del día.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco. Sin embargo, Tommy guardó el secreto, incluso la cubrió un par de veces ante sus padres cuando Rachel no pudo hacerlo. A Astrid no se fiaba del todo de él, pero lo tomó como un punto positivo hacia él que nunca le había dado. 

La noche de Nochebuena, Rachel vino poco antes de que llegaran los invitados con un bonito vestido amarillo mostaza. Chasqueó la lengua tan pronto supo que Henry Haddock iba a venir, pero la joven Thorston sentía una enorme curiosidad por conocer al misterioso tullido que había captado la atención de Astrid Hofferson.

—¿Vas a declararte hoy? —preguntó Rachel mientras robaba unos bombones de la mesa de la comida.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué iba hacer algo como eso? —reclamó Astrid con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas.

—¡Vamos Astrid! Te escribes prácticamente todos los días con él, los dos sois más raros que unos perros verdes, te da igual que le falte una pierna y pareces una adolescente enamorada.

—¡Yo no estoy enamorada!

Rachel rió sonoramente y Astrid deseó que le tragara la tierra. Al poco rato, sonó el timbre y Astrid se juntó con su familia para recibir a los invitados. Observaba a cada persona que entraba una a una, expectante de ver la sonrisa torcida de Hipo, pero no apareció. Se sintió consternada cuando sus padres consideraron que era hora de entrar en el salón de baile y Astrid no oyó siquiera la música que daba comienzo a la gala.

¿Dónde estaba Hipo?

Le había prometido que vendría.

¿Y si estaba herido otra vez? ¿Y si le había pasado algo camino a su casa? ¿Y por qué demonios se sentía tan desolada? Tampoco era para tanto, ¿verdad? ¡Por supuesto que no! Ella era Astrid Hofferson, alguien como ella no podía comportarse así, mucho menos con un amigo. No, en absoluto. Ella no estaba enamorada de Henry Haddock.

Ella no era de las que se enamoraban.

¿Verdad?

Astrid intentó ocupar su mente con Rachel, quién estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera por irritar a su hermano gemelo, Terry. Sin embargo, cuando vio a los Jorgerson entrar en la fiesta, se escaqueó a la salita que se había cerrado para los invitados. En lugar donde se había encontrado con Hipo por primera vez. No obstante, ese año la jugada no le salió bien, ya que su madre la encontró antes de lo esperado y la llevó de vuelta a la fiesta. Se esforzó en ocultarse entre el gentío, pero Richard “Mocoso” Jorgerson terminó encontrándola.

—¡Señorita Hofferson! ¡Está más radiante que un árbol de Navidad!

Astrid se mordió el labio para no soltar un improperio. No soportaba a aquel tipo, más bajito que ella y de rostro arrogante. Lo único que Astrid podía admirar de Mocoso era su insoportable insistencia en conquistarla. Parecía que daba igual cuántas veces Astrid le mandara a paseo o le insultara, él hacía tripas corazón y continuaba con su estúpido juego de seducción.

—Deje de intentarlo, señor Jorgerson —respondió ella a su halago—. Mi respuesta seguirá siendo no.

—¡Vamos, señorita Hofferson! ¿Cuántas veces tiene que hacer que resiste mis sentimientos para que se case conmigo? ¡Es un juego muy cruel!

—¿Hacer que resisto? —repitió Astrid atónita—. Señor Jorgerson, ¿de verdad se cree que todas mis negativas son porque quiero jugar con usted.

—¡Es un juego muy típico entre las damas de su clase! Se derrite de amor por mí, pero en realidad sólo finge para que mis sentimientos hacia usted se fortalezcan.

Astrid estaba tan impresionada y escandalizada por su discurso que no supo con qué contraatacar. ¿Se podía ser más idiota? Astrid estaba convencida de que no. La mano le temblaba, deseosa de darle un bofetón que le dejara marca en aquel rostro de imbécil que Mocoso Jorgerson lucía en ese momento. 

—Querido primo, si pretendes conquistar el corazón de una dama cuando son tres las veces que te ha rechazado tienes menos amor propio de lo que pensaba.

A Astrid se le detuvo el corazón al reconocer la voz nasal que oyó  a su espalda. Se giró de forma más brusca de lo debido, pero estaba ansiosa por descubrir que aquello no era un producto de su imaginación. Sin embargo, ahí estaba Lord Henry Haddock. Alto, vestido con un bonito traje oscuro y apoyado sobre un bastón. Hizo una reverencia con la cabeza a Astrid, quién se lo devolvió con gusto, y se dirigió a Mocoso:

—¿Cómo estás, primo? Te veo más ancho que la última vez.

—¡Cállate, Hipo! Me estás humillando delante de la dama —replicó Mocoso furioso.

—¡No lo creo! Es imposible generar más humillación de la que ella te ha causado —dijo Hipo provocando el rubor de Astrid—. Deja a la dama, tranquila. Es evidente que no está cómoda en tu presencia.

Mocoso abrió la boca, pero finalmente la cerró, consciente de que una confrontación con su primo no le llevaría a ningún sitio. Se despidió haciendo una leve reverencia a Astrid y se perdió entre la multitud. Astrid e Hipo compartieron una mirada de complicidad y contuvieron sus carcajadas.

—No sabía que Richard Jorgerson fuera su familia —comentó Astrid.

—¡Desafortunadamente! Su padre es el hermanastro de mi madre por línea paterna —respondió Hipo con cierto aire dramático—. Nunca nos hemos llevado bien, la verdad. ¿Está usted bien? 

—Sí, no se preocupe, estoy acostumbrada a lidiar con hombres como Richard Jorgerson —explicó Astrid sin querer dar muchos detalles, ya que no le había explicado en ninguna de sus cartas sobre las peticiones de mano que había rechazado en ese último año.

—Me pregunto cuántos corazones habrá roto usted, señorita Hofferson —comentó Hipo con aire divertido.

Astrid se volvió a ruborizar, pero aquello no la frenó para replicar:

—No menos que usted, eso seguro.

Ahora fue Hipo el que se puso colorado, lo cual provocó la risa de Astrid. Entonces, la joven Hofferson se fijó en su pierna izquierda, oculta bajo el pantalón. Hipo, un tanto azorado le explicó:

—Llevo una prótesis de madera y metal, puedo andar casi con total normalidad —agitó un poco el bastón—. Esto es solo para no apoyar todo el peso en el pie, aunque me siento como un anciano. 

—¿Le duele?

Hipo se quedó pensativo mientras la miraba fijamente.

—Ya no —terminó respondiendo con una sonrisa triste—. ¿Le importa si nos sentamos? Aún me canso con cierta facilidad.

—Claro, faltaría más.

Hipo cojeaba levemente, pero no parecía sufrir grandes estragos a la hora de andar y era casi seguro que pronto no necesitaría el bastón para andar con libertad. 

—En realidad, el bastón lo llevo por insistencia de mi padre y el médico, pero puedo andar perfectamente —explicó él mientras se acomodaban en un asientos localizados junto al árbol de Navidad.

—¿Y cómo se encuentra usted? ¿Ha conseguido convencer a su padre para que le vuelva a dejar a montar?

—Ya sabe lo cabezota que es él, me ha amenazado con vender todos los caballos si me ve montado en uno —le aseguró él con gran tristeza—. ¿Acaso es tan difícil de comprender que con la prótesis no hay problema? Solo he perdido poco más del pie. Además, Desdentao no quiere que lo monte nadie más y lo tienen aislado de los demás porque está muy nervioso.

Astrid sintió su congoja y tuvo que reprimir las ganas de abrazarle y consolarle. Miró a su alrededor para ver si alguien les observaba y, al no ser así, posó su mano sobre la de él. Hipo soltó un respingo al sentir su mano vestida con guantes de satén sobre la suya. La miró impresionado y ella sonrió con ternura.

—Verá como toda va bien, señor Haddock —dijo ella—. Seguramente su padre tenga todavía muy reciente el accidente y tema que le vuelva a pasar algo malo, pero dele tiempo, estoy convencida de que terminará cambiando de opinión.

—Usted no conoce a mi padre, señorita Hofferson, es la persona más cabezota que conozco —le aseguró él.

—¿Más que usted? Permítame que lo dude —replicó ella sonriendo con picardía.

Hipo fingió ofenderse, pero no tardaron en echarse a reír. Hipo observó la pista de baile, donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de un bonito vals.

—Me apena mucho no poder sacarla a bailar, señorita Hofferson —comentó apenado mientras miraba su pie—. Pero me temo que ahora, literalmente, no tengo ni pie izquierdo.

—No se preocupe, podemos buscar otros entretenimientos —Astrid buscó a sus padres con la mirada y vio que estaban enfrascados en una conversación con su tío Finn—. Reúnase conmigo en diez minutos en la puerta del cuarto de Heather. Simplemente tiene que salir al vestíbulo y bajar por una puerta oculta que se encuentra junto a las escaleras. Por allí irá a las cocinas y al comedor de la servidumbre, nadie le dirá nada, simplemente siga hasta el fondo del pasillo donde encontrará una puerta que lleva a los dormitorios. Le estaré esperando allí.

Ella sabía que no era una propuesta adecuada, pero a esas alturas estaban acostumbrados a romper las normas. Hipo sonrió con entusiasmo y aquello convenció a Astrid que no estaba sola en esto. Dio una pequeña reverencia y salió del baile con discreción. Bajó a la zona de la servidumbre con aire solemne, aunque todos parecían demasiado agobiados para fijarse en ella. Heather la esperaba en su cuarto, quien le dio la mano preocupada.

—Señorita, ¿cree que es buena idea? Sus padres se enfurecerán si descubren que está sola aquí con un hombre.

—No te preocupes, Heather, no nos encontrarán. Además, no es que vayamos hacer nada escandaloso, solo queremos leer el cuento del señor Dickens —señaló Astrid cogiendo el libro que había bajado Heather esa misma mañana. Heather no parecía convencida con sus palabras—. El señor Haddock y yo solo somos amigos.

—Señorita, ¿en serio no se ha dado cuenta? –preguntó la criada sorprendida.

—¿Darme cuenta de qué?

—El señor Haddock está locamente enamorado de usted ¡Sólo hay que ver cómo la mira! —exclamó Heather—. Y usted no para de dar indicios de su atracción hacia él. Solo se arregla cuando sabe que va a verle, se escriben asiduamente y sus ojos brillan ante la sola mención de su nombre. Me estoy metiendo donde no me llaman, lo sé, pero sólo quiero lo mejor para usted. 

—Heather, el señor Haddock no está enamorado de mí —apuntó Astrid un tanto molesta—. Solo somos amigos con pasiones en común. No tiene nada de malo y ello no implica que vaya a fugarme con él. No soy tan insensata como…

Astrid se mordió la lengua antes de continuar.

—¿Como yo? —Heather parecía dolida por sus palabras—. No todos gozamos de tener la riqueza, el título o la aceptación social que tiene usted, señorita Hofferson. La gente como yo o como Justin sólo podemos conformarnos con soñar y esperar por un futuro mejor. 

—Heather, por favor, no…

—Me ha quedado perfectamente claro, señorita —Heather abrió la puerta de su cuarto y sorprendió a Hipo con intención de tocar. La criada dio una pronunciada reverencia al joven Haddock y otra a Astrid, con gesto furioso—. Buenas noches.

Hipo se apartó para dejar salir a Heather y entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta. Frunció el ceño ante la expresión de angustia de Astrid.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó con discreción.

Astrid sacudió la cabeza y forzó una sonrisa.

—Un pequeño desacuerdo, nada más —apuntó ella y le mostró el libro—. ¿Está preparado para la lectura de este año?

Hipo sonrió de oreja a oreja al reconocer la copia de  _ El grillo del hogar  _ de Charles Dickens.

—Sabe usted bien que sí. 

Ambos se sentaron en la cama de Heather e Hipo se ofreció a comenzar con la lectura. Astrid no tardó en darse cuenta de que el joven Haddock había estado practicando su lectura en voz alta, puesto que sonaba más dinámico y melódico y apenas se le atascaban las palabras en su lengua. Pronto su atención en el relato fue desviándose en su perfume, pino y menta, y la calidez que emanaba su cuerpo. Fijó su vista en su pelo peinado hacia atrás y le llamó la atención los tonos que adquiría su cabello cobrizo ante la luz de la vela. Astrid quería tocar su mejilla y unir en una línea invisible del rastro de pecas que la cubría. Sin embargo, los ojos frondosos de Hipo, que ahora estaban puestos en los suyos, la detuvieron. 

Hipo había dejado la lectura tan pronto se había dado cuenta de que Astrid no le estaba prestando atención. Pensando que tal vez la señorita Hofferson no estaba conforme con su lectura, pensó que tal vez debía preguntarle si todo estaba bien. Pero al encontrarse los penetrantes ojos azules observándole parecía que el mundo entero se paraba.

Ninguno se atrevió a abrir la boca. Estaban demasiado fascinados y abrumados por sus presencias. Llevaban meses imaginando el momento de su reencuentro en privado, pero ninguno se esperaba que habría tal tensión. Astrid, siempre más valiente y directa, puso su mano sobre la suya e Hipo, sorprendido, captó el mensaje.

Fue un beso muy torpe. ¿Quién podría culparles? Los dos no tenían experiencia alguna en el amor. Sin embargo, fue un beso cargado de ternura y algo más. ¿Amor?, quiso pensar Astrid. El segundo beso, más coordinado y profundo, le hizo ver lo que no había querido admitir en los últimos meses:

Estaba profundamente enamorada de Henry Haddock. 

Astrid no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa e Hipo más de lo mismo. Él había caído a sus pies desde el momento en el que ella le había leído _ Canción de Navidad _ hacía dos Nochebuenas. Pero jamás, ni en sus mejores sueños, habría pensado que una mujer tan inteligente, hermosa y admirable como Astrid Hofferson se fijaría en él. Necesitaba oírlo de su boca para realmente creerlo.

—Señorita Hofferson, n-no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pe-pero necesito saberlo —balbuceó él.

Astrid no podía dejar de sonreír y acunó su mejilla en su mano.

—Sí, señor Haddock, es real. Yo…

—¿Astrid?

Ambos jóvenes palidecieron al escuchar la voz de la señora Hofferson al otro lado de la puerta. Al principio no se atrevieron a hablar, esperanzados de que la señora Hofferson desistiera muy pronto. Pero aquello solo le alentó a tocar con más fuerza e intentar abrir la puerta en la que Astrid previamente había puesto el cerrojo.

—Astrid, sé que estás aquí, ábreme ahora mismo.

—En el armario —susurró ella desesperada. 

Hipo obedeció al instante, aunque no le resultó fácil. Astrid le ayudó a meterse haciendo el menor ruido posible mientras su madre ladraba tras la puerta:

—Astrid Hofferson, ¿con quién demonios estás?

Tras asegurarse de que Hipo estaba bien escondido en el armario, Astrid se estiró la falda del vestido para estirar las arrugas invisibles y puso su mejor cara de póker. Abrió la puerta encontrándose con el rostro enfurecido de la señora Hofferson.

—Madre —saludó ella.

La señora Hofferson le dio un empujón, apartándola hacia un lado, y dio un rápido barrido al cuarto. Se dirigió a su hija con voz furiosa:

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Astrid? ¿Y con quién estabas?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba aquí con nadie? —se defendió Astrid—. Sólo estaba leyendo en voz alta en un lugar donde podía encontrar un poco de paz, nada más.

—¿En el cuarto de tu criada? ¿Te piensas que soy tonta o qué? ¡No eres más que una niña malcriada! ¡Vuelve ahora mismo a la fiesta!

Astrid apretó los puños.

—No.

—No conviene que me contradigas, Astrid. Estoy harta de tu tozudez, tengo a tres familias que quieren que conozcas a sus hijos en el salón de baile y no quiero hacerles esperar más —dijo su madre con gran frialdad.

—Diles que esta noche no estoy disponible, que tu mono de feria tiene mejores planes que atender a una panda de imbéciles holgazanes —soltó Astrid furiosa.

El bofetón que la señora Hofferson propinó a su hija resonó por todo el cuarto y casi podía jurarse que podía haberse escuchado desde el comedor de la servidumbre. Astrid se llevó la mano a su mejilla, sorprendida por el acto de su madre, quien nunca había sido partidaria de agredir a los hijos para educarles. Pero parece que con el paso de los años, había cambiado radicalmente de opinión.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer una hija como tú? ¿Piensas que puedes estar así para siempre? ¿Crees que ser tan rebelde e independiente te hace ser mejor que los demás? ¡No sabes nada, Astrid! No eres más que una mocosa insolente que acabará siendo nadie, puesto que ¿sabés qué? No vas a heredar ni un penique de la fortuna de tu padre a menos que te cases —la madre de Astrid sorbió fuertemente la nariz, reprimiendo las lágrimas—. Me he desvivido por vosotros dos desde que nacisteis. Os lo he dado todo, ¿y así me lo compensáis? Puede que tu hermano no sea perfecto, pero tú… tú eres una decepción como hija. A partir de ahora, estás sola. No voy a molestarme más contigo. 

Astrid podía sentir las cálidas lágrimas caer por sus mejillas ante las crueles palabras de su madre y cayó sobre sus rodillas cuando la señora Hofferson abandonó la habitación. Escondió su cara entre sus manos e intentó reprimir sus sollozos. Sin embargo, cuando sintió la calidez del abrazo de Hipo no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar desconsoladamente. En ese momento, olvidaron el decoro y las formalidades. Hipo acariciaba su pelo mientras ella escondía su cara en su pecho. Estuvieron así hasta que Astrid consiguió calmarse e Hipo limpió las lágrimas que quedaba en su rostro con un pañuelo que guardaba en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

—L-lo s-siento —tartamudeó ella terriblemente avergonzada.

—No te disculpes, por favor. Tú no tienes culpa de nada —señaló él con tristeza y cogió de su barbilla—. Astrid, ella te quiere, pero no consigue ver lo que te hace ser tan especial. Que no seas como el resto del mundo no significa que seas una decepción, para mí es todo lo contrario.

—Pero…

—Astrid, te quiero.

Astrid no pudo evitar preguntárselo.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, sencillamente lo siento. Cada vez que te veo, cada vez que recibo una carta tuya, cada vez que leo uno de tus cuentos, cada vez que me escuchas… Siento una calidez en el pecho que hace que quiera ponerme a bailar y a gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que te quiero. Tú, Astrid Hofferson, eres especial por ser quién eres.

Astrid volvió a ponerse a llorar ante aquellas bellas palabras. Además, su nombre sonaba tan bien en su boca. Volvieron a besarse, pero se detuvieron tan pronto escucharon unos pasos dirigirse a la habitación. Hipo no tuvo tiempo a volver a su escondite, pero afortunadamente sólo era Heather. Astrid disimuló su malestar como mejor pudo y decidieron volver a la fiesta. Primero regresó él, despidiéndose de Heather con una inclinación de cabeza, y antes de que pudiera retirarse, Astrid intentó hablar con su criada, pero esta parecía más interesada en estirar los pequeños dobleces de su cama.

En ese momento, Astrid no podía imaginarse que tan pronto abandonara el lugar, Heather escribiría su carta de dimisión. Tal vez, de saberlo, se habría esmerado más en disculparse. No obstante, la reciente discusión con su madre y la declaración de Hipo tenía ocupada toda su mente, por lo que abandonó el cuarto sin mirar atrás. 

Volvió al baile como si nada hubiera pasado, vio de reojo como Hipo hablaba con sus padres e ignoró a su madre, quién estaba dispuesta a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Buscó a Rachel con la mirada, pero no consiguió encontrarla. Su hermano estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, bebiendo y observando la sala más pálido de lo habitual. Astrid se preguntó si no debería hablar con él; pero, sinceramente, no le apetecía más rencillas familiares por esa noche.

Cuando por fin terminó aquella fatídica fiesta, Astrid se puso como ya era costumbre junto a sus padres para despedirse de los invitados. Rachel le dijo que se verían la próxima semana, pero no parecía dispuesta a explicarle dónde se había metido durante toda la fiesta. Richard Jorgerson se despidió con una simple reverencia. Los Haddock se despidieron calurosamente de toda la familia Hofferson, aunque Valka actuó con enorme cortesía con Astrid, para simular que se conocían únicamente de esa fiesta. Hipo se despidió como siempre, cogiendo de su mano para besarla. Aunque esta vez, Astrid apreció sus ojos frondosos y cálidos hacia ella, repletos de amor y cariño. Se despidió en un tono que sólo ella pudo oír:

—Feliz Navidad, Astrid.

A lo que ella le respondió:

—Feliz Navidad, Hipo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración por si no ha quedado claro: Rachel es Brusca/Brutilda/Ruffnut. Pero es que no tenía sentido llamarla Brusca en este contexto, así que he decidido llamarla así porque en muchos fanfics he leído que la llaman así.
> 
> En este capítulo se menciona la crisis de la patata en Irlanda, también considerada como el "Holocausto Irlandés", pues fue un periodo de hambruna, enfermedad y inmigración que acabó con la vida de un millón de personas y causa la inmigración de otro millón. Es una movida compleja y larga de explicar, pero digamos que la religión y la terrible gestión del gobierno británico fue la principal causante de todo esto. Esta es una de las razones por las que los irlandeses detestan a los ingleses.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo donde este par declaran sus sentimientos por fin. Parece que la cosa va rápida, pero os recuerdo que en este fic pasan muchas cosas fuera de escena y que ellos ahora se hablan con muchísima frecuencia, por lo que no es de extrañar que se hayan enamorado y por fin se declaren. Aún queda mucha historia por contar y espero que estéis aquí para descubrirla.
> 
> Espero de corazón que os esté gustando.
> 
> Pasad un día bonito.
> 
> Y Feliz Navidad.


	4. La Batalla de la Vida (1846)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning con este capítulo porque contiene material sensible que puede dañar vuestra sensibilidad.
> 
> No quiero hacer spoiler, pero aviso que hacia al final ocurre algo que puede afectaros, así que por favor, si sufrís algún trastorno relacionado con la depresión o la ansiedad, pido que tengáis cuidado.
> 
> También este capítulo (y el siguiente) es la razón por la que este fic está catalogado como Mature. Muchas seréis menores de edad, pero bueno, yo también leía smut con quince años y no me he muerto. Así que sois responsables de lo que leéis.
> 
> Nos leemos abajo.
> 
> Quedan tres días para Navidad.

**Belgravia (Londres), 24 de diciembre de 1846.**

Tommy había amanecido con un humor de perros.

Astrid tampoco se extrañaba. Su madre barrido la casa para encontrar todo el alcohol que había escondido por la casa y había encargado a los criados que echaran todo al alcantarillado. El vino y el jerez reservados para la fiesta de esa noche estaban guardados bajo llave y la única copia de la misma la llevaba su padre siempre encima. Su hermano, ciego por el dolor que le causaba la abstinencia, había estado a punto de saltar al cuello de su madre de no ser por su padre y su tío.

—¿No os conformáis con arruinarme la vida? ¿Tenéis que seguir buscando una forma para joderme todavía más? —chilló él mientras le arrastraban a su cuarto.

Por muy triste que pareciera, Astrid ya se había acostumbrado a estas escenas, puesto que se repetían una y otra vez. Tommy siempre prometía que no volvería a beber, pero no duraba más de medio día hasta que volvía a dar un trago de whisky. Sin embargo, en las últimas semanas su hermano había estado bebiendo más y más y le era indiferente el sufrimiento que generaba a su alrededor. Al principio, Astrid había intentado acercarse a su hermano, ayudarle a salir del agujero en el que estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero Tommy siempre reaccionaba violentamente, achacándole que ella no entendía nada.

—Jamás entenderás lo que es ser algo que no quieres. Odio todo esto: esta familia, el dinero, la clase, la compostura, la maldita editorial y los libros. ¡Ojalá poder quemarlo todo!

—¡Maldita sea, Tommy! ¡No eres el maldito ombligo del universo! ¿Crees que eres el único harto de cumplir con las expectativas impuestas por nuestros padres y esta sociedad? —gritó ella furiosa.

—Tú sólo tienes que casarte, tener hijos y estar guapa, tampoco es que valgas para mucho más —le achacó él con voz envenenada.

Ambos llegaron a las manos y Astrid terminó rompiéndole la nariz, sorprendiendo a un Tommy demasiado borracho para defenderse. Aquello fue un auténtico escándalo en casa de los Hofferson y sus padres prohibieron a la joven Hofferson salir de la casa o recibir visitas durante un mes. Astrid no puso pegas, la satisfacción de haber callado a su hermano había sido demasiado grande como para no disfrutarla. Desde entonces, los hermanos Hofferson no se dirigían la palabra y ninguno había dado el paso para arreglar lo que para ellos era casi irreparable.

La mañana de Nochebuena había comenzado como siempre: siendo un auténtico caos. Su madre subía escaleras arriba y escaleras abajo ladrando órdenes a los criados y, de vez en cuando, lloraba por las esquinas disgustada por el último numerito de su hijo. Ese año, Astrid se había mantenido al margen de los preparativos y se había encerrado en su habitación. Ni ella ni su madre habían enterrado el hacha de guerra. Es más, desde la boda de Rachel Thorston con Richard Jorgerson la relación madre e hija pendía de un hilo muy fino. 

La verdad es que todo el mundo se sorprendió cuando los Jorgerson anunciaron la repentina boda entre la extraña pareja, sobre todo Astrid. Sin embargo, Rachel fue honesta con ella:

—¡Ay Astrid! No todas tenemos las expectativas tan altas como tú. Si sabes manejar bien a tu marido y encima cuentas con fortuna, tienes la vida solucionada. Las mujeres como nosotras no podemos aspirar a estar solteras de por vida.

Aquellas palabras perseguían a Astrid como la peste. Sin embargo, los planes de boda no estaban presentes en su mente y, al parecer, tampoco lo estaban en los de su enamorado. Desde su declaración, Hipo y Astrid se habían visto con bastante frecuencia en el último año. Se encontraban en secreto, aunque no sin dificultad, en pequeños locales o en los barrios pobres donde nadie les conocían. No obstante, Astrid cada vez lo tenía más complicado, ya que sin el respaldo de una doncella de confianza era complicado escaquearse de casa sin dar explicaciones. Desde que Heather se había marchado, Astrid ya no contaba con nadie en la que pudiera ampararse y, teniendo en cuenta de que Rachel tenía preocupaciones más importantes que los romances de su amiga, la pequeña de los Hofferson se veía a veces sola ante el mundo.

Sin embargo, Hipo se había convertido en su mayor confidente y en su mejor amigo. Había convencido a sus padres para que pudiera quedarse en Londres durante un tiempo porque, según él, la capital ofrecía más tratamientos y terapias para su pierna que Escocia. A su padre no le hizo la más mínima gracia aquella decisión tan unilateral, pero acabó accediendo tras la intromisión de Valka, quién sospechaba que aquella no era la única razón por la que Hipo deseaba quedarse allí. Probablemente, de adivinar que su hijo estaba cortejando a Astrid Hofferson, le habría alentado a que pidiera su mano mucho antes, más sabiendo que su hijo estaba perdidamente enamorado de la joven Hofferson.

No obstante, ambos jóvenes, de alma demasiado revolucionaria para su tiempo, disfrutaban de aquel romance en secreto. No deseaban que nadie marcara el ritmo que debía llevar su relación. Se conformaban con verse, escribirse y besarse de forma poca decorosa en rincones oscuros y escondidos; aunque, en el fondo, eran conscientes que aquel noviazgo tendría un final muy pronto y debían tomar una decisión. Ninguno había mencionado la palabra “matrimonio” en ninguno de sus encuentros, pero la respuesta por ambas partes era evidente que sí. Hipo sólo tenía que hacerle una declaración formal, pedir permiso al padre de Astrid y organizar la boda. Ambas partes ganarían, Hipo era el candidato perfecto cara a los Hofferson: apuesto, heredero de un título importante que integraría a los Hofferson entre la aristocracia y futuro dueño de uno de los patrimonios más importante de Escocia. Astrid tampoco tardaría en ganarse la aprobación de los Haddock: era hermosa, aparentemente fértil y sobradamente capacitada para llevar una casa. Todas las demás cualidades que gozaban los jóvenes eran irrelevantes para los adultos.

Astrid sospechaba que Hipo le pediría su mano esa Nochebuena. De ser así, calmaría las aguas en su familia y ella abandonaría aquella casa tan pronto el párroco los declara marido y mujer. ¡Quién iba a decirle a Astrid Hofferson que el matrimonio sería la llave hacia su libertad! Ironías del destino, lo llaman. Sin embargo, la joven Hofferson tenía claro que no seguiría la antigua usanza y que ella no era ninguna puritana.

Quería sentirse totalmente libre antes de unirse por siempre con Hipo.

Las probabilidades de que su plan saliera adelante eran muy reducidas. Astrid sabía bien que Henry era agnóstico y no iba a la iglesia a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, pero Astrid nunca había sacado el valor para sonsacarle sus opiniones respecto al sexo antes del matrimonio. Tal vez Hipo fuese un tradicionalista respecto a ese asunto, pero estaba dispuesta a vencer su vergüenza y proponérselo como una experiencia más antes de unirse por siempre jamás.

Astrid lo había planificado todo al detalle, sólo tenía que esperar a que Hipo diera el primer paso.

Como ya era costumbre, los Hofferson recibieron a los invitados en la puerta. Muchos preguntaron por Tommy, pero sus padres mentían con una sonrisa:

—Se encuentra indispuesto, ha cogido un resfriado del quince y el médico le ha recomendado reposo absoluto.

Saludaron a los Jorgerson —padre, hijo y esposa del último— y Rachel arqueó las cejas ante lo arreglada que se veía Astrid.

—Ni que fueras anunciar tu compromiso hoy —señaló ella con burla cariñosa.

Astrid rió, haciéndose la loca ante su comentario. A continuación, entraron los Haddock y la pequeña de los Hofferson tuvo que contener su alegría al ver a su enamorado quien la observaba de arriba abajo maravillado. Ese año, Astrid se había decantado con un vestido azul con costuras plateadas y había recogido su pelo en un espléndido recogido trenzado y decorado con rosas blancas. Los señores Hofferson y su hija saludaron a los Haddock con una ceremoniosa reverencia y no tardaron en intercambiar los saludos cálidos entre los dos viejos amigos, las preguntas corteses entre las mujeres y un silencio que decía muchas cosas entre los discretos enamorados. 

Cuando pasaron al salón de baile, Astrid no tardó en recibir la señal que Hipo y ella habían acordado para estar solos. ¿Su lugar de encuentro? La antesala en la que se conocieron. Como todos los años, sus padres la habían cerrado al público, por lo que estarían a salvo durante un tiempo hasta que alguien los echara de menos. Cada uno entró por su propia cuenta vigilando que nadie les viera y Astrid, la última en entrar, se aseguró de poner el pestillo antes de correr a sus brazos y besarle.

Hipo se vió obligado a romper el beso al darse cuenta de que se estaban entreteniendo demasiado. Astrid gimió frustrada y él rió más nervioso de lo normal. Ella intentó volver a besarle, pero esta vez Hipo sujetó sus manos e intentó mantener la compostura.

—Astrid.

—¿Sí?

—Ha-hay algo q-que tengo q-que pe-pedirte —tartamudeó él.

Astrid sonrió y acarició su mejilla con ternura. Era muy raro verle tan nervioso.

—Pide lo que quieras, el no ya lo tienes —dijo ella con aire juguetón.

Hipo tragó saliva y apretó sus manos con más fuerza. Respiró profundamente un par de veces antes de hablar:

—Esta es nuestra cuarta Nochebuena juntos y este último año ha sido el mejor de mi vida. Tú has sido el color en una vida que estaba predestinada a ser una aburrida escala de grises. Eres inteligente, divertida, preciosa y, esto no se lo digas a Desdentao, mi mejor amiga —ella se mordió el labio, emocionada por sus palabras—. Este noviazgo me ha hecho ver que no todo tiene que ser como los demás dicen que debe ser. Aunque haya sido difícil, estos meses a tu lado me han hecho ver que soy algo más que un heredero tullido…

—Hipo —le regañó ella molesta por aquel ataque hacia sí mismo.

—Perdona, malas costumbres, ya sabes —carraspeó antes de continuar hablando— Sólo quería decirte que a tu lado soy mi mejor versión, Astrid, y quiero… quiero… —Hipo titubeó y Astrid se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando—, quiero seguir siéndolo. Quiero despertarme todos los días a tu lado y pensar: “soy mejor persona gracias a esta mujer… mi mujer”.

Astrid contuvo la respiración y pudo sentir las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas cuando Hipo se puso sobre su rodilla buena y abrió una cajita que había sacado de su bolsillo. Dentro había un precioso anillo de oro blanco con detalles florales. Astrid puso su mano sobre su boca para no sollozar demasiado alto.

—Astrid Hofferson, ¿me darías el honor de convertirme en tu esposo?

Astrid no encontró su voz, por lo que se puso a asentir con vehemencia y terminó soltando un sollozante, pero feliz “sí” antes de abrazarlo. Hipo le devolvió el abrazo con fuerza y Astrid saboreó sus lágrimas de felicidad a través de los pequeños besos que fue regalándole por sus pecosas mejillas.

—Te quiero, te quiero… —le susurró ella en su oído.

Hipo terminó besándola, apasionado y cálido como él era siempre con ella. Astrid gimió contra su boca, disfrutando la cercanía de su cuerpo contra el suyo. Cogió su rostro y rompió el beso. Su rostro debía estar teñido de rojo, pero la lujuria y la euforia le daban el valor que necesitaba para pedírselo.

—Hagámoslo.

—¿Hacer el qué, mi amor? —preguntó él confundido.

—¡Ay Hipo! A veces te cuesta tanto ver lo más evidente.

Astrid cogió de su mano y lo puso sobre su pecho. Hipo abrió la boca y después de la cerró. Entonces volvió a abrirla, para después volver a cerrarla. Entonces, las dudas empezaron a invadir la mente de Astrid. ¿Y si decía que no? No pasaba nada, Astrid respetaría su voluntad de esperar hasta la noche de bodas, pero… ¿y si ahora se arrepentía? ¿Quizás no se sentía atraída hacia ella de esa manera? Astrid temió haber metido la pata hasta el fondo y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Hipo aún la miraba atónito, incapaz de pronunciar respuesta y con su mano aún posada en su pecho.

Avergonzada por haber destrozado su momento perfecto, Astrid se apartó de él y balbuceó:

—Per-perdóname, ha sido una tontería proponerlo.

—¿Tontería? —consiguió decir él.

—Sé que estarás pensando que soy una lujuriosa y una cualquiera, pero realmente quería tener esta primera experiencia contigo porque, ¿qué mejor forma de mostrar nuestro afecto que haciendo el amor? —Astrid sentía que estaba metiendo más y más la pata—. Pero eso no importa, puedo esperar, en serio. No rompas el compromiso por esta petición estúpida, te lo suplico. Yo...

—Astrid —le interrumpió él posando sus dedos en sus labios—. No voy a romper el compromiso por esto. Solo estaba sorprendido por la propuesta, no escandalizado. Jamás en la vida se me habría ocurrido proponértelo por miedo a ofenderte, pero… lo he pensado muchas veces, aunque jamás hubiera pensado que sentías ese tipo de atracción hacia mí. 

—¿Cómo no voy a sentirlo? Eres el hombre más guapo y atractivo que conozco.

—¡Exageras!

—¡Henry Haddock, no te atrevas a cuestionar mis gustos! —exclamó ella molesta.

Entonces, Astrid agarró de su mano y se perdió en sus ojos frondosos y verdes, llenos de amor y deseo por ella.

—¿Quieres hacerlo entonces?

—Sí, pero he de decirte que pareces muy segura y yo no tengo ni pajorera idea de lo que hay que hacer salvo de lo poco que he leído.

—Bien —susurró ella contra sus labios—. Así partiremos en igualdad de condiciones.

El plan había sido sencillo.

Hipo le explicó a sus padres que había comenzado a sentir dolores en la pierna amputada y que tal vez necesitaba guardar reposo en un lugar tranquilo. La propia Astrid, que se encontraba junto a sus padres en el momento en el que Lord Estoico Haddock había pedido a los anfitriones un espacio en el que su hijo pudiera descansar, sugirió la salita roja.

—Está apartado del jolgorio de la fiesta y estoy convencida de que Lord Haddock podrá descansar a gusto sin que nadie le moleste.

Sus padres les pareció una idea acertada, habiendo olvidado que la salita roja tenía una puerta que llevaba directamente a la planta superior, donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Astrid se había asegurado de dejarla abierta antes del inicio de la fiesta y le había dado indicaciones a Hipo de cómo llegar a su cuarto. 

—Cuando llegues a mi habitación, escóndete en el vestidor y espera a mi señal. 

—¿Se puede saber por qué siempre termino metido en un armario? —se quejó él.

Astrid, por su parte, fingió una fuerte migraña. Su padre se creyó la mentira del todo, siempre preocupado por el estado de salud de su hija. Dando un margen de veinte minutos a Hipo, la pequeña de los Hofferson acudió con una mala cara muy bien ensayada a su padre, quien inmediatamente le ordenó que fuera a su cuarto a descansar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó la señora Hofferson cuando vio a su marido guiar a su hija debilitada hacia la puerta.

—Astrid tiene migraña.

—¿Ahora mismo? —cuestionó su madre arrugando la nariz con sospecha— ¡Qué casualidad!

—Lily…

—Manda a una criada que la acompañe, te necesito en la fiesta —le pidió la señora Hofferson con frialdad.

—Pero Lily…

—Papá, haz lo que mamá te pide —le indicó Astrid con falsa debilidad—. Me las arreglo bien yo sola hasta mi cuarto.

Astrid se despidió con una corta reverencia y subió escaleras arriba apoyada en la barandilla, simulando que le suponía un enorme esfuerzo dado el dolor de cabeza. Cuando sus padres volvieron al baile, Astrid se sujetó la falda de su vestido y subió el resto de las escaleras casi de dos en dos. Llegó al rellano y torció en dirección a su cuarto, sentía su corazón latir tan rápido como el de un colibrí y podía sentir a las mariposas bailando un vals en su estómago. Tenía la mano sobre el picaporte cuando escuchó una voz a sus espaldas:

—¿Ya te vas a dormir, hermanita?

Tommy estaba observándola muy pálido, vestido con su ropa de dormir. Astrid tragó saliva, sus padres habían encerrado a Tommy en su habitación, por lo que debía haber forzado la cerradura. Temerosa de que su hermano estuviera al borde de uno de sus ataques de ira, Astrid se puso en guardia, sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer.

—Estás preciosa, pareces una princesa —señaló él con una amabilidad inusual.

—Tommy, vuelve a la cama —le pidió Astrid intentando mantener su voz firme.

Pero Tommy se acercó más y Astrid intentó caminar hacia atrás para alejarse de él, pero la puerta de su propio cuarto le cerraba el paso. Tommy tocó la falda de su vestido con delicadeza, fascinado por los preciosos tonos añiles de la tela. 

—Tommy, por favor —suplicó ella alterada.

Los ojos azules de su hermano, tan parecidos a los de ella, lucían dolidos ante el rechazo de su hermana. Se apartó como si estuviera avergonzado y bajó la vista a sus manos, temblorosas por la abstinencia de alcohol.

—Lo siento —se disculpó él con los ojos llorosos—. No soy más que una molestia que, encima, no deja de decepcionar a todo el mundo. ¿Por qué no basto con lo que soy, As?

—No… no lo sé, Tommy —tartamudeó Astrid confundida—. Supongo que desde que empezaste a beber, a jugar y a rondar prostitutas dejaste de ser suficiente. 

—La gente cambia —apuntó él esperanzado.

Astrid se mordió el labio. No quería tener esta conversación ahora, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar y no le apetecía ejercer de psicoterapeuta de su hermano.

—Se te han dado más oportunidades de las que mereces, Tommy —dijo Astrid, consciente de que tal vez estaba siendo muy cruel con él, por lo que intentó suavizar el tono—. Vuelve a la cama, Tommy, duerme y mañana hablamos de esto si quieres. Ahora estás demasiado alterado.

—No estoy alterado, As. Solo que…

Tommy titubeó y Astrid se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Su pelo rubio estaba totalmente empapado.

—Me siento muy solo, As —confesó él con tristeza.

—Todo estamos solos en este mundo, hermano —replicó ella con impaciencia—. Mentalízate de una vez, madura y deja de hacerte la víctima.

Astrid no era consciente de la crueldad de sus palabras. Ni siquiera se despidió de su hermano, harta de sus constantes cambios de humor, victimismo y consentimiento por parte de su familia. La pequeña de los Hofferson entró en su cuarto y cerró la puerta en las narices de su hermano, poniendo el pestillo para asegurarse de que ni él ni nadie le estropearan esa noche. Su noche y la de Hipo. Tommy tardó en un momento en marcharse, pero finalmente regresó a su cuarto arrastrando los pies y Astrid, por fin, respiró tranquila cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse al fondo del pasillo.

Astrid golpeó dos veces el tacón de su zapato contra el parqué e Hipo salió del vestidor con cautela. Astrid corrió a su dirección para besarle y él la acogió con gusto. Aún así, aquello no impidió a Hipo preguntar entre beso y beso:

—¿Con quién hablabas?

—Con mi hermano, pero ya se ha ido.

Hipo soltó el enganche de su collar para besarle el cuello sin que nada se interpusiera entre su piel y su boca.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó él.

—¿Estamos a punto de perder la virginidad y te preocupa mi hermano? —preguntó ella un tanto molesta.

Hipo paró un momento y frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento.

—Menos disculpas y más besar —concluyó ella antes de volver adueñarse de su boca.

Poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa, aunque no fue fácil la parte de tener que desnudar a Astrid. Hipo se agobió especialmente ante la complejidad que suponía quitarle el corsé y Astrid no podía parar de reírse. Aquello relajó la tensión del ambiente y Astrid encontró el valor para desatar su corbata y desabotonar su camisa. Observó su pecho desnudo fascinada por el vello cobrizo que lo cubría, la tensión de sus músculos y la visión de sus costillas marcadas. Sonrió y se quitó la fina camisa de lino que cubría sus pechos.  

Hipo acunó sus senos en sus manos con suma delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo a hacerla daño; pero al sentir el cálido tacto de su amante, Astrid arqueó la espalda con un gemido, alentándole a que continuara. Hipo la empujó con suavidad contra la cama y se puso a cuatro patas sobre ella. Volvió a besarla en la boca mientras quitaba las flores de su pelo ansioso. Astrid rió contra su boca y él gruñó frustrado.

—Eres un impaciente —se burló ella.

—No, es que te arreglas demasiado y uno no puede centrarse teniendo que retirar tantas cosas—se quejó él antes de lamer la curva de su mandíbula.

Mientras Astrid se quitaba el resto de las flores y las horquillas de su recogido, Hipo bajó su boca hacia sus pechos e, inesperadamente para la joven, metió un pezón en su boca. Astrid soltó un gritito e Hipo se apartó al instante, preocupado de haber cometido un error.

—¡No pares! ¡Vuelve a lo que estabas haciendo!

Astrid no le quitó ojo de encima cuando volvió a sorber su pezón mientras que masajeaba su otro pecho con la mano, acariciando el pezón con el dedo pulgar. Astrid gemía sonoramente en aquella maravillosa nube, no podía imaginarse nada mejor que aquello hasta que él comenzó a bajar su mano libre por su vientre hasta el dobladillo de sus pololos. Sin embargo, por muy desesperada que estuviera, Hipo no terminaba de meter la mano. Liberó su pezón, ahora increíblemente erecto y, un tanto avergonzado, pidió:

—Explícame.

—¿El qué? —preguntó ella sin entender.

—Cómo he de darte placer.

Astrid ahogó un gemido en su garganta y se mordió los labios un tanto nerviosa. No esperaba que le fuera a preguntar algo como aquello, pero Hipo parecía realmente decidido a hacer las cosas bien. Astrid cogió el dobladillo de sus pololos con los pulgares y se los quitó, quedándose completamente desnuda ante él. La piel pálida y cremosa de Astrid había adquirido un matiz rosado dada la vergüenza, pero Hipo no podía apartar la vista de su cuerpo. La joven Hofferson se incorporó hasta quedarse de rodillas e indicó a Hipo que hiciera lo mismo. Aún con el pantalón puesto, Astrid podía sentir su excitación contra su estómago, pero procuró concentrarse en coger su mano y guiarla hasta los labios ocultos entre sus piernas. 

—¿L-lo sientes? —tartamudeó ella al sentir sus dedos contra su piel extra sensible.

—Está húmedo —murmuró él mientras tanteaba sus labios externos’.

—Es por ti —gimió ella contra su oído y guió su mano hasta la pequeña perla que estaba empezando a hincharse—. Ahí, tienes que tocar ahí. Con suavidad, por favor, es muy sensible.

Hipo procuró seguir sus indicaciones y Astrid tuvo que sostenerse contra él para no perder el equilibrio. Ciega por el éxtasis, Astrid actuó por instinto y soltó su pantalón para liberar su miembro. La joven gimió al sentir la piel ardiente y palpitante contra la palma de su mano e Hipo se detuvo, con la respiración claramente agitada.

—Enséñame —casi le suplicó ella.

Hipo gimió contra su oído cuando hizo que Astrid sujetara su pene. Astrid, siempre intuitiva y espabilada, captó la dinámica enseguida e Hipo no tardó en retomarlo donde lo había dejado. Ambos suspiraban sonoramente y habían comenzado a sudar. Hipo terminó de soltar su pelo y la larga cabellera rubia de Astrid cayó como un manto de oro por su espalda.

La empujó suavemente contra el colchón y Astrid le soltó cuando metió un dedo dentro de ella. Hipo volvió a besarla en los labios a la vez que probó a meter un segundo dedo. La boca y las cuerdas vocales de Astrid vibraron. Hipo, como buen autodidacta, observó sus reacciones hasta que dio con la tecla correcta. La joven no podía controlar el movimiento de sus caderas contra su mano y cerró sus ojos con fuerza a la vez que luchaba por respirar, pues cada vez le era más y más difícil hacerlo. 

—Hi...

Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, soltó un pequeño chillido que Hipo tuvo que acallar con su boca. Astrid se abrazó a él con fuerza mientras sentía una oleada de placer sacudir todo su cuerpo. Cuando dejó de temblar se dejó caer en la cama, con una sonrisa satisfecha en sus labios.

—¿Ha estado bien? —preguntó Hipo con absurda timidez.

—No, Hipo, parece ser que no tenía pinta de estar disfrutando —dijo ella simulando molestia.

—El sarcasmo no es lo tuyo, milady. 

Astrid acarició su bella cara antes de volverle a besar, quién la correspondió con gusto.

—Hipo, te necesito… —susurró Astrid apartando el pelo de su cara.

—¿Es-estás segura? —preguntó él un tanto nervioso.

—Creo que no lo he estado más en mi vida.

Sin embargo, Hipo no parecía tan convencido, pues no se movió. Astrid, preocupada de que tal vez estuviera forzándole a hacer algo que realmente no quería hacer, acunó su rostro entre sus manos.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

Astrid sonrió con ternura.

—Solo al principio y sé que serás cuidadoso, como siempre lo has sido —señaló ella.

Hipo asintió con la cabeza, pero siguió sin moverse, por lo que Astrid se lo preguntó:

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí?

Hipo negó con la cabeza, pero Astrid no se conformó con eso.

—Quiero oírlo, Hipo.

—¿El qué? 

—Dime que me necesitas tanto como yo te necesito a ti.

Hipo la observó con atención, intentando buscar una respuesta coherente a su reclamo. Era muy difícil concentrarse cuando todo su cuerpo parecía más centrado en las zona sur de su cuerpo.

—Astrid Hofferson… Quiero hacer esto contigo… Te… te necesito.

Astrid sonrió y volvió a besarle antes de ayudarle a quitarse el pantalón. Sin embargo, la prótesis de Hipo dificultó el proceso. Avergonzado por la situación, Hipo hizo un amago de apartarse para que ella no tuviera que verlo, pero Astrid le detuvo.

—¿Puedo hacerlo yo?

—¿Estás segura? No es una visión agradable —le advirtió él azorado.

—Nada que tenga que ver contigo puede resultarme desagradable.

Astrid levantó la pata de su pantalón hasta donde se encontraban madera y piel. Con cuidado y afecto, Astrid soltó la prótesis y pudo ver la cicatriz de la amputación. Dejándose llevar por sus instintos, Astrid la besó y escuchó como Hipo tragaba un sollozo, abrumado por la aceptación de su amada. Cuando Astrid dejó la prótesis junto a la cama, Hipo se quitó por fin los pantalones y se puso a cuatro patas sobre ella. Astrid abrió sus piernas para que él se acomodara entre ellas. Aún nervioso, Hipo la miró esperando una última aprobación y ella asintió con la cabeza sin poder evitar sentir cierta inquietud en su estómago.

Las manos de Astrid se tensaron en sus brazos cuando comenzó a penetrarla lentamente. Se mordió el labio, pero no dio señales para que se detuviera. Hipo continuó adentrándose en ella poco a poco, procurando que ella se adaptara con mayor facilidad en medida de lo posible. Astrid sintió de repente como rompía la barrera de su virginidad y siseó de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Hipo ansioso.

—Sí, dame… solo un momento —pidió ella incómoda.

Esperó unos segundos que parecieron eternos y entonces ella dijo con voz simuladamente firme:

—Sigue.

Hipo empezó a entrar y salir de ella con lentitud, pero Astrid se removió sin estar del todo a gusto con el ritmo que llevaba.

—¿Puedes… puedes ir un poco más rápido?

Hipo parecía extrañado por su petición, pero cuando Astrid hizo un movimiento de cadera contra él, no dudó en cumplir con sus deseos. Un tanto torpes al principio, consiguieron coordinarse a una mayor velocidad y entonces ambos empezaron a disfrutar de la deliciosa imagen de estar unidos en carne por fin. Astrid se abrazó a él, borracha de Hipo y las sensaciones tan inhibidas y prohibidas que había despertado en ella. Se besaron con desesperación, abrumados y necesitados de más y más del uno y de la otra.

La cama de Astrid crujía con más fuerza a medida que iban aumentado el movimiento de sus cuerpos. Se perdieron entre los besos, los gemidos y los suspiros ahogados y cuando Hipo parecía estar cerca, la sorprendió metiendo la mano entre sus cuerpos para acariciar su perla hinchada. Se vio obligado a callar sus chillidos metiendo la lengua en su boca y Astrid clavó sus uñas en su espalda cuando el orgasmo casi la noquea. Afortunadamente, no se desmayó, pues se habría perdido la preciosa visión de su amado corriéndose dentro de ella con un agitado gemido que salió de su pecho y su bello rostro desencajado por el placer. Astrid sintió el calor dentro de su útero mientras que Hipo bajaba el ritmo de sus estocadas hasta parar del todo y caer sobre la cama de Astrid.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al techo de la habitación, luchando por recuperar el aire, y abrumados por la experiencia que acababan de vivir. Finalmente, Astrid se tumbó de lado y se pegó a su cuerpo.

—Gracias —dijo ella en bajito con afecto.

Él no hizo otra cosa que abrazarla, pues no tenía realmente palabras suficientes para explicar lo que sentía en ese momento. No es que lo necesitara, Hipo era como un libro abierto para ella, pues sabía leer cada uno de sus gestos, miradas y expresiones. Terminaron metiéndose a la cama cuando comenzaron a quedarse fríos y Astrid se acomodó sobre su pecho.

—¿Has pensado en cómo vamos anunciárselo a nuestros padres? —preguntó Astrid acariciando los vellos de su pecho con la punta de los dedos.

—Supongo que lo primero que debo hacer es comunicárselo a mis padres, tengo pensado decírselo mañana durante el desayuno —respondió él acomodando su brazo tras la cabeza a la vez que apretaba más el cuerpo desnudo de Astrid contra el suyo—. Una vez que lo aprueben, me acercaré aquí para pedirle tu mano a tu padre.

—La hora del té es buen momento para hacerlo —apuntó ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes un discurso preparado?

—Supongo que sí, se resume básicamente en enumerar todas las cualidades que te hacen perfecta para ser mi esposa, así que me temo que estaremos un buen rato hablando de eso —comentó él sonriente—. Y para la hora de la cena, tú y yo estaremos oficialmente comprometidos.

—¿No te suena extraño? Comprometidos —repitió ella fascinada—. No sé si llegaré acostumbrarme nunca.

—Astrid, para cuando te acostumbres ya estaremos casados —dijo él besando la coronilla de su cabeza.

Astrid se incorporó un poco y observó su hermoso rostro.

—¿A dónde iremos de luna de miel? —preguntó ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿París?

—Todas las damas de alta alcurnia van a París de luna de miel —señaló ella con aburrimiento.

—¿Y por qué no hacemos una ruta por toda Europa? —sugirió él—. París para contentar a nuestros padres, Venecia, Roma…

—Viena, Budapest, Atenas… —continuó ella con aire aventurero.

—Constantinopla —dijo él con una enorme sonrisa. 

—Constantinopla —repitió ella fascinada por la idea—. Eso está muy lejos, increíblemente lejos.

—Y algún día iremos a las Indias.

—¿Hasta allí me llevarías? —preguntó ella conmovida.

—Astrid, si tú me lo pides, te llevo hasta la luna si hace falta.

Ambos rieron, emocionados ante la aventura que les esperaba como marido y mujer.

—Esta es la mejor Nochebuena de mi vida —dijo Astrid abrazándose a él. 

—Hasta que te conocí, no creía en los milagros de la Navidad, pero tú, Astrid Hofferson eres sin lugar a duda el mejor milagro que ha podido sucederme —declaró él emocionado.

Astrid sintió las lágrimas de alegría apelotonadas en sus ojos e intentó ocultarlas dándole delicados besos en sus mejillas pecosas.

—Tal vez debamos mandarle una cesta de fruta al señor Dickens, al fin y al cabo es por él por lo que estamos aquí hoy —comentó Astrid.

—Con todas las emociones que hemos vivido hoy, se me ha olvidado por completo preguntarte si te has leído el relato de este año —dijo él jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

—Lo creas o no, este año he conseguido leer su cuento justo en la fecha que salió su libro.

Ambos comentaron con entusiasmo el cuento de  _ La Batalla de la Vida _ de Dickens. Aunque no tardaron en volver hacer el amor y en perderse en la pasión que sentían el uno por la otra. Finalmente, poco antes de que dieran las doce, Hipo se vio obligado a salir de la cama para vestirse y volver a la salita roja. Astrid se puso el camisón y le ayudó a ponerse la prótesis. Después se encargó de peinar su pelo indomable y le arregló la corbata. 

Antes de que Hipo saliera de su cuarto, Astrid recordó que todavía no le había dado su regalo de Navidad. Abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y sacó un paquete envuelto torpemente, aunque Hipo estaba tan abrumado por el detalle que no le dio la más mínima importancia.

—Yo… yo no te he comprado nada —se disculpó avergonzado.

—Hipo, me has dado el mejor regalo de Navidad del mundo —dijo Astrid con ternura—. Además, esto no lo he comprado.

Hipo abrió el envoltorio y se encontró con un bonito cuaderno con tapas de cuero verdes y detalles dorados. Lo abrió para encontrarse todas las páginas llenas de la caligrafía de Astrid.

—Es… es…

—Es una colección de cuentos que he escrito yo misma —explicó ella con timidez—. Eres la única persona a la que me atrevo mostrar mis relatos, por lo que pensé que quizás te gustaría tener una copia casera de mis cuentos. Algunos ya los conoces, pero otros muchos son nuevos. ¡Hay incluso un relato de Navidad! Y…

Hipo la abrazó con fuerza antes de que pudiera continuar. Astrid aspiró su aroma de pino y menta y saboreó aquel momento como si fuera el último. Hipo le agradeció el regalo de todo corazón y la besó antes de salir de su cuarto, no sin antes decir:

—Feliz Navidad, amor mío.

A lo que ella respondió.

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

La noche hubiera podido terminar ahí. La vida de Astrid iba a cambiar por completo al día siguiente, tan pronto sus padres aprobaran su enlace con él. Se metió en la cama, que todavía olía a él y sonrió como la tonta enamorada que era. No podía esperar a que empezara aquel nuevo capítulo en su vida.

Astrid se durmió sintiéndose como en una nube. 

Una nube que duró poco más de unas horas, ya que un grito desgarrador la despertó. 

Confundida y desorientada por la hora intempestiva —las tres de la madrugada—, la joven Hofferson cogió su bata y salió de su cuarto apurada por saber qué demonios estaba pasando. La fiesta debía haber acabado recientemente, ya que el batallón de criados que se encontraban en el pasillo estaban todavía vestidos con el uniforme. Astrid se abrió paso entre ellos, sumamente confundida por el revuelo. Su tío Finn estaba junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano, muy pálido, como si estuviera en  _ shock _ , y no reaccionó a la voz de su sobrina cuando esta le preguntó qué había ocurrido. Escuchó los gemidos lastimeros de su madre al otro lado del pasillo y, sin comprender todavía qué había pasado, Astrid entró en la habitación de su hermano.

Pese a que los criados intentaron detenerla, pese a la leve iluminación de aquel cuarto oscuro, pese a la peste a alcohol y a muerte, a Astrid no se le olvidaría nunca las cuencas vacías de su hermano que le preguntaban:

—¿Por qué no estuviste ahí cuando te necesitaba más, Astrid?

Ni aún cuando vino la policía a descolgar el cuerpo de su hermano y el médico para certificar la muerte de Thomas Hofferson Hijo, consiguió que Astrid despertará del estado de inconsciencia que había caído al darse cuenta de que su vida, efectivamente, había cambiado para siempre.

Solo que a peor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidir lo que ha pasado en este capítulo fue demoledor, no os voy a engañar. Este acontecimiento no estaba en plan original, es más, ni la muerte de Tommy ni el encuentro sexual de Hipo y Astrid ocurrían en un principio. Cuando decidí matar a Tommy, al principio iba a ser en una rencilla a causa de una deuda, pero luego vi más lógico que decidiera quitarse la vida. Aunque no he podido realmente enfocar en este personaje tanto como me gustaría, lo veo como una persona deprimida y cansada de tener que ser algo que no quiere ser. Si su muerte os ha ofendido de alguna forma, pido disculpas, pero no podemos negar que hay gente que se quita la vida y los efectos que producen en los senos familiares son terribles.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado el smut, aunque sea muy ligero y torpe, pues es el primero que publico y quería que fuese sencillo, pues no deja de ser su primera vez. Preguntaréis si es canónico los deseos de Astrid de mantener sexo con Hipo, pero investigando sobre el tema descubrí que durante la época victoriana era bastante común este tipo de situaciones. El sexo era un tema tabú, pero resulta que la mayoría de los británicos eran unos hipócritas y les encantaba mantener sexo desenfrenado. Así que bueno, sabed que esto, técnicamente, podía pasar.
> 
> No me enrollo más. Una vez más, muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews. Espero que os esté gustando la evolución de este fic.
> 
> Pasad un día bonito.


	5. El león, la bruja y el unicornio (1847)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning con este capítulo porque contiene material sensible que puede dañar vuestra sensibilidad.
> 
> Nos leemos abajo.
> 
> Quedan dos días para Navidad.

 

**Efford House (Condado de Cumbria), 24 de diciembre de 1847.**

La casa de veraneo de los Hofferson siempre había sido fría.

Los veranos eran sumamente agradables, dado que el frescor de la casa protegía a sus integrantes de las terribles olas de calor. Pero en invierno, aquella casa era un auténtico infierno helado, hasta tal punto que había necesidad de contratar a una persona para asegurarse de que todas las chimeneas estuvieran en pleno funcionamiento.

A Astrid siempre le había gustado Efford House y, aunque la casa era pequeña —para ser una mansión localizada en el Distrito de los Lagos— y estaba llena de goteras, tanto ella como sus padres amaban aquel lugar tan tranquilo con paisajes que cortaban la respiración. Sin embargo, aquel primer año que pasaron las navidades en Efford House sufrieron la peor ola de frío que se recordaba en décadas y habían caído unas nevadas que dificultaban los largos paseos matutinos de la joven Hofferson.

Desde que habían llegado a Efford House el pasado octubre, Astrid había adquirido la costumbre de levantarse temprano y desayunar sola. Cada día cogía una ruta distinta y volvía a casa con las botas y la falda llenas de barro. Su madre nunca decía nada sobre su aspecto ahora siempre desaliñado. En realidad, la señora Hofferson había dejado de decir muchas cosas. A diferencia de la casa de Londres, donde siempre reinaba el bullicio de la calle y el ruido de los criados yendo de un lugar a otro, Efford House era silencioso y tranquilo. Tal vez demasiado. Lo poco que se hablaba se hacía en susurros y Astrid había podido jurar que ya no recordaba cómo sonaba una risa.

La mañana de la Nochebuena de 1847, Astrid Hofferson se había despertado a la hora de siempre, cuando todavía ni siquiera había salido el sol. Se puso el mismo vestido del día anterior y una gabardina que había pertenecido a su padre cuando era joven. Entró en el comedor, donde le esperaba un café humeante, unos  _scones_  recién hechos y un bol lleno de fruta. Astrid se sirvió un café y cogió una manzana que guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. No tocó los  _scones_  que la muy madrugadora señora Williams, el ama de llaves, insistía en servir con la esperanza de que la pequeña Hofferson probara bocado. Pero Astrid ya no comía casi nunca y había perdido tanto peso que se estaba quedando esquelética, hasta el punto que todos los vestidos le quedaban grandes. La señora Williams sufría en silencio y rezaba porque el señor y la señora Hofferson, ahogados en un bucle de dolor por el suicidio de su primogénito, se dieran cuenta de que su hija se estaba matando poco a poco también.

Pero los padres de Astrid no podían soportar pensar que Tommy ya no estaba.

El suicidio de su hijo había sido tan traumático como inesperado. Nadie parecía comprender por qué Thomas Hofferson Hijo se había quitado la vida teniendo una familia que le quería y un negocio rico que heredar. Tommy tenía lo que cualquier hombre podía soñar y sus padres no comprendían en qué habían fallado para que su hijo tomara una decisión tan drástica. Thomas Hofferson Padre estaba convencido de que había sido culpa suya, de que tal vez le hubiera presionado demasiado, mientras que Lilian Hofferson estaba segura de que había fallado como madre al no haberse esforzado lo suficiente para apartarle de sus vicios a tiempo.

Aquellos pobres padres habían estado tan centrados en su propio dolor que ninguno se paró en pensar en el dolor de la que era ahora su única hija.

Es más, a medida que pasaban los meses, más gruesa era la coraza que Astrid había construído a su alrededor. El sentimiento de culpa había sido insoportable los días siguientes al suicidio de Tommy, hasta tal punto que parecía haberse vuelto loca. Tenía ataques de ansiedad día sí y día también y el médico terminó recéntadole láudano para que pudiera conciliar el sueño. Sin embargo, la actitud de la joven Hofferson cambió radicalmente pasados dos meses del suicidio de Tommy.

Para entonces, Astrid ya había roto el compromiso con Hipo y había cortado toda comunicación con él. No podía soportar la simple idea de verle. El solo pensar que ambos estaban haciendo el amor mientras su hermano se colgaba le daba ganas de vomitar. Seguía estando perdidamente enamorada de él, pero su enlace estaba manchado por la culpa y la muerte y Astrid no veía posibilidades de encontrar la felicidad nunca con él. Es más, estaba segura que sólo conseguiría la infelicidad para él y para toda su familia.

Hipo había intentado llegar a ella de todas las formas posibles. Le mandaba tres cartas al día e incluso se había presentado varias veces en su casa. Pero Astrid se había cerrado en banda y se aisló por completo del mundo. ¿Qué había peor que ser la causante del suicidio de su hermano? Nada, o eso pensaba ella.

Hasta que ocurrió.

Era marzo y Astrid se estaba quitando el camisón para darse un baño cuando reparó en la sangre que caía por sus muslos. Hasta ese momento, Astrid no se había dado cuenta de que hacía meses que no sangraba y estaba convencida de que había sido probablemente a causa del estrés. Sin embargo, cuando empezó a sentir el dolor agudo en su bajo vientre estaba convencida de que aquello no era la menstruación.

Astrid no recordó sentir nunca un dolor como aquel, pero cuando la sangre empezó a manar de entre sus piernas creyó comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se puso a llorar histéricamente y no tardó en escuchar a la señora Williams aporrear la puerta, pero a Astrid sentía demasiados dolores como para poder decir algo coherente, por lo que el ama de llaves entró en el baño sin permiso.

Tuvieron la suerte de que ninguno de los Hofferson estuviera en casa ya que la bañera y las baldosas de marfil estaban cubiertas de sangre y líquido amniótico. Astrid sintió que el mundo de su alrededor se desmoronaba cuando vio a la pequeña criatura muerta, no más grande que medio plátano, y se desmayó tras ver que ya tenía sus deditos desarrollados.

Había sido un niño.

El que hubiera sido el futuro heredero del condado de Drumnadrochit había muerto antes de que su propia madre hubiera sido siquiera consciente de su existencia. El dolor por la muerte de su hermano y el láudano no le había hecho ver los síntomas: el no haber sangrado desde diciembre, el leve hinchazón de su vientre, sus constantes mareos y vómitos…

La señora Williams consiguió encontrar una matrona que cobraba bien por su silencio y llamó a la última persona que Astrid esperaba volver a encontrarse. Heather acudió de inmediato a casa de los Hofferson tan pronto recibió la breve nota de la señora Williams. El ama de llaves prohibió la entrada de los criados al piso superior y limpió el baño con esmero, mientras que Heather sujetaba con fuerza la mano de una Astrid inconsciente y delirante durante la intervención de la matrona.

La matrona no supo explicar el motivo del aborto, pero la señora Williams estaba convencida de que se debía al abuso del láudano y a la falta de alimentación de la pequeña de los Hofferson. Cuando los Hofferson volvieron a casa, Astrid ya estaba vestida con un camisón limpio y todavía no había salido de su estado de inconsciencia. La señora Williams le aseguró que la señorita Hofferson había amanecido con fiebre y que necesitaba reposo absoluto. Cuando sus padres la visitaron ambos rompieron a llorar, preocupados de que pudieran perder a su otra hija también. Nadie preguntó por qué Heather estaba allí, aunque la señora Williams apuntó que había venido de visita y se había ofrecido a cuidar a Astrid hasta que se recuperara del todo.

Astrid se despertó en medio de la noche y pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño, pero cuando sintió las molestias en su bajo vientre se dio cuenta que su pesadilla había sido más que real. Heather la sujetó tan pronto vio que Astrid intentaba salir de la cama.

—Señorita, no se mueva, tiene que guardar cama hasta que se recupere.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó ella con voz de hilo y los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

—La señora Williams se ha encargado que recibiera un entierro digno. Ahora descansa en Brompton con otros muchos que tampoco llegaron a conocer el mundo.

Astrid rompió a llorar en sus brazos hasta que volvió a caer dormida. Estuvo una semana en cama hasta que consiguió recuperarse por completo. Pero Astrid dejó de ser Astrid para siempre. Apenas hablaba, apenas comía y apenas mostraba ilusión por nada. Rachel se lo había dicho en una de sus visitas, ignorante de lo acontecido a su amiga, tras anunciarle que estaba embarazada y ante el poco entusiasmo de la joven Hofferson por la noticia le achacó:

—Estás muerta en vida, Astrid.

Y era verdad. La pérdida de su hijo había sido el castigo que se merecía por haber causado el suicidio de su hermano. Si alguna vez se había planteado volver a contactar con Hipo, ahora era impensable. ¿Cómo podía mirarle a los ojos cuando ella misma había asesinado a su hijo? Astrid no se lo perdonaría nunca y era una carga que solo ella debía llevar.

Tanto la señora Williams como Heather juraron no contar nada a nadie y no se atrevieron a preguntar por la identidad del padre, aunque Heather estaba casi convencida de que era Henry Haddock. Astrid las compensó con un cheque con una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero a cada una. Ambas quisieron rechazarlo, pero Astrid fue clara:

—Sé que habéis asumido todos los gastos de la matrona y el funeral. Si no cogéis esos cheques los tiraré al fuego.

Antes de que Heather se marchara definitivamente de la casa de los Hofferson, Astrid se disculpó por lo acontecido entre ellas. Pero Heather le quitó importancia anunciándole que que se había casado al poco de marcharse de casa.

—Él es amable y cariñoso —dijo ella con una sonrisa triste—. Fui a buscar a Justin, pero descubrí que estaba comprometido con la hija de un Lord. Me puse a trabajar en una sastrería y fue allí donde conocí a Archie. No tardó mucho en pedirme matrimonio y, aunque vivamos con lo justo, somos felices.

—Sabes que siempre encontrarás trabajo aquí —le aseguró Astrid.

—Gracias señorita, pero me gusta mi trabajo y creo que lo mejor que he podido hacer por mí ha sido pasar página —insistió ella—. Usted debería hacer lo mismo.

Y Astrid hizo lo que mejor pudo. Desde el suicidio de Tommy, la editorial estaba pasando por un mal momento. Su padre, quién había tenido siempre un olfato exquisito para seleccionar futuros best-sellers, había abandonado su labor y se pasaba el día con la mirada perdida en su despacho, y su tío, desesperado por sacar el negocio adelante, era el único que parecía llevar las riendas del lugar. Astrid se presentó una mañana en su despacho y fue clara en su petición:

—Quiero implicarme en esta empresa. Me da igual lo que queráis que haga, soy rápida leyendo, puedo editar textos, seleccionar obras… Lo que necesitéis.

Su tío parecía atónito por la inusual petición de su sobrina y frunció el ceño.

—Astrid, sabes que no puedes.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una mujer? —preguntó ella a la defensiva.

—Exacto, no dudo en ningún momento que tengas capacidad, creo que tienes de sobra. Pero esta editorial ya está manchada por el suicidio de tu hermano como para que metamos ahora a una mujer en el equipo directivo. Sería un escándalo y la empresa no está para aguantar más palos. Haz lo que debes: cásate y ten hijos que puedan heredar este negocio.

Astrid se levantó tan violentamente que volcó la silla, asustando a su tío. Finn Hofferson jamás pensó que vería tanta frialdad en los ojos de lo que en su día había sido la muchacha más risueña y alegre que había conocido nunca.

—Estoy harta de vuestras tonterías y de vuestras exigencias. Si pretendéis hacer conmigo lo que hicistéis con Tommy estáis muy equivocados. Ni voy a casarme ni voy a tener hijos nunca. No soy un maldito florero, tío, y si ni siquiera tú quieres aceptarlo entonces pierdo el tiempo aquí.

Astrid se marchó de su despacho antes de que su tío pudiera replicar. Desde aquel encuentro, la que entonces había sido una cálida y cariñosa relación entre tío y sobrina había desaparecido por completo. Astrid no le dirigía la palabra a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario y Finn, sin realmente saber cómo debía actuar por temor a que se aconteciera una desgracia similar a la de Tommy, dejó de frecuentar la casa familiar de los Hofferson. Sin embargo, Astrid terminó saliéndose con la suya y se implicó en la empresa a su forma. Robaba los manuscritos que acumulaban polvo sobre la mesa del despacho de su padre, los leía y los editaba. Después, imitando la mala caligrafía de su padre, los mandaba a la editorial para confirmar si los manuscritos pasaban su filtro o no. Revisaba uno al mes como mucho, por lo que no se levantaron sospechas.

El veinticuatro de diciembre de 1847, tras su paseo matutino en el que había terminado con los pies congelados y un inicio de resfriado, Astrid terminó de leer junto al fuego de su cuarto un manuscrito que la había tenido absorbida durante la última semana. La obra, titulada  _Jane Eyre_ , lo había escrito un tal Currer Bell de Yorkshire, aunque Astrid estaba convencida de que aquella novela había sido escrita por una mujer. La novela era escandalosa, atrevida y fantástica y Astrid no dudaba que aquella sería la obra que volvería a poner a la editorial en la cúspide.

Alguien tocó a la puerta y la joven Hofferson escondió el manuscrito debajo de los almohadones en los que se encontraba sentada. Su madre entró con cautela y arrastrando los pies.

—Me preguntaba si querrías bajar al salón a tomar el té conmigo. Tu padre ha bajado al pueblo a buscar a tu tío y no ha vuelto todavía.

—No tengo hambre, mamá —replicó Astrid con voz cansada.

—Nunca tienes hambre, hija, pero el té no te hará ningún mal —insistió su madre—. Por favor, no quiero estar sola. Hoy no.

La cara rota de su madre la convenció y bajó al comedor con su madre agarrada de su brazo. La señora Williams había preparado una pequeña mesa junto al ventanal del salón con té, pastas y el periódico de aquel día recién planchado. Ambas se sentaron y se sirvieron el té en silencio. La sala estaba fría y no había árbol de Navidad. La señora Hofferson, que en su día había sido la mayor amante de la Navidad de toda Londres, no quería ni oír hablar de las fiestas. Aquella había sido una de las razones por las que habían abandonado la capital, esa y por no soportar las habladurías y las malas lenguas de la gente.

Tomaron el té en silencio mientras la señora Hofferson leía el periódico. Astrid estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos cuando una expresión de sorpresa la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

—¿Qué pasa, mamá? —preguntó Astrid extrañada.

—Nada, es que no esperaba leer esto —su madre dobló el periódico y señaló un recuadro para que lo leyera su hija—. Justo aquí.

Astrid cogió el periódico y leyó curiosa:

" _Lord Estoico Haddock, conde de Drumnadrochit anuncia complaciente el compromiso entre su hijo, Lord Henry Haddock de Drumnadrochit con Lady Cassandra McCullens de Ashington, hija de Nicholas de McCullens, Barón de Ashington, el próximo veinte de enero. El feliz acontecimiento tendrá lugar en…"_

Astrid no pudo continuar, pero tuvo que esforzar en esconder su angustia ante su madre, quien estaba sumida en su monólogo.

—Habrá que mandar felicitaciones a los Haddock, al fin y al cabo Lord Haddock es buen amigo de tu padre. Aunque no entiendo como no hemos recibido una invitación a la boda. No es que me apetezca ir, pero qué menos que mostrar un poco de cortesía por unos viejos amigos.

Astrid podía imaginarse por qué no habían sido invitados. Era casi seguro que Hipo hubiera anunciado a sus padres sobre su compromiso antes de enterarse del suicidio de Tommy. Probablemente, a los Haddock no les había hecho la más mínima gracia de que Astrid hubiera roto tan abruptamente el compromiso, rompiendo el corazón de forma tan cruenta a su hijo. Afortunadamente, habían sido lo bastante discretos como para no decirles nada a sus padres, quienes jamás habían conocido la naturaleza de la relación entre Hipo y Astrid.

—Se supone que Henry era amigo tuyo, ¿no? —preguntó su madre de repente.

A Astrid le sorprendió la pregunta y tardó en responder más de lo debido.

—¿A qué te refieres con que era amigo mío?

—Siempre habéis congeniado bien —respondió su madre—. No te mentiré, tu padre y Lord Estoico llegaron a pensar que un matrimonio entre vosotros hubiera funcionado. Pero con todo lo de…

Su madre calló de repente y rompió a llorar al recordar a su hijo perdido. Astrid la abrazó para consolarla, como hacía casi todos los días cada vez que el fantasma de Tommy aparecía en sus breves conversaciones. Cuando su padre y su tío aparecieron, Astrid se excusó en que se sentía muy cansada y que ya comería más tarde. Nadie quiso contradecirla, su aspecto daba la impresión de que realmente estaba agotada y nadie reparó de que Astrid se había llevado el periódico consigo a su habitación.

La joven Hofferson acarició el nombre de Henry Haddock con inmenso cariño. Parecía que Hipo había decidido pasar página y seguir adelante con su vida casado, seguramente, con alguien que le merecía mucho más. Se preguntó, como todos los días, qué estaría haciendo en ese momento. Si estaría montando a Desdentao por los bellos páramos de las Tierras Altas, si estaría leyendo alguna buena novela o si pensaría alguna vez en ella.

Astrid había sido terriblemente egoísta. Hasta varios meses después del aborto, Astrid jamás se había detenido en pensar sobre los sentimientos de Hipo hacia ella. Realmente había sido cruel con él, apartándole de su vida como si nunca hubiera valido nada cuando, en realidad, Hipo lo había sido todo para ella. En pocos días, Astrid había destrozado su sueño común y no había querido siquiera verle, dejando claro de que no quería saber nada de un matrimonio con él. Astrid era consciente que se había adueñado de su corazón, lo había arrancado y pulverizado entre sus manos. Ahora estaba convencida de que jamás se ganaría su perdón, aunque nunca se lo reclamaría, puesto que no era merecedora de él.

Sin embargo, Hipo también se había llevado su corazón y sólo él sería su único dueño. Astrid lo tenía muy claro: si no podía casarse con el hombre que amaba, jamás lo haría con nadie. Por esa misma razón, Astrid debía sacarse las castañas del fuego por sí misma.

Astrid tiró el periódico al fuego y se quedó dormida junto a la chimenea. La señora Williams la despertó con una bandeja con comida en mano y la forzó a comer. Astrid, consciente de que la mujer solo quería lo mejor para ella, accedió a regañadientes y, para su sorpresa, comió con un apetito que no recordaba tener en mucho tiempo. Pasó el resto de la tarde leyendo, aunque para su suerte el señor Dickens no había publicado ningún relato navideño ese año —probablemente no le habría parecido apropiado presentar un relato navideño a su editor cuando el hijo de éste se había suicidado en Navidad—, por lo que se ahorraría la agonía de tener a Hipo en su mente más de lo habitual.

Cuando se acercó la hora de la cena, Astrid se vistió de negro por el luto y bajó a cenar con su familia. El menú era sencillo: sopa de pescado, pavo adobado y tartaletas de picadillo de fruta. Los Hofferson comieron en silencio la mayor parte de la cena, murmurando sobre lo deliciosa que estaba la sopa y lo terrible que estaba siendo aquella ola de frío. Cuando decidieron tomar el café en el salón, Finn pidió un momento a solas con su sobrina.

—Creo que te debo una disculpa, no he sido justo contigo.

Astrid arqueó las cejas sorprendida por la repentina disculpa de su tío y éste sonrió con suma tristeza.

—No creo que seas un florero, eres una mujer lista y probablemente estés demasiado adelantada a tu época y reconozco un buen trabajo cuando lo veo —comentó él.

—Creo que no entiendo a qué te refieres tío —dijo Astrid claramente confundida.

Finn sacó un papel del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y leyó en voz alta:

—"Este autor no ha conocido a una mujer en su vida, probablemente porque esté enamorado de su madre y de ahí que toda esta novela gire en torno a un estúpido trauma infantil que dejó de tener sentido e interés desde el segundo párrafo del primer capítulo" —Astrid palideció al reconocer aquel texto. Lo había escrito furiosa en una de sus noches de insomnio y había estado tentada de tirar aquel manuscrito por la ventana—. Tu padre siempre ha sido muy honesto, pero está claro que el ingenio lo has heredado de tu madre.

—Tío, yo…

Finn interrumpió a su sobrina con un gesto con la mano, aún sin perder la sonrisa.

—Tenías toda la razón, esa novela era una bazofia y fuiste la única que entendió por qué lo era.

—Lo siento mucho, tío, pero…

—Quiero que a partir del año que viene te incorpores en la editorial y revises los manuscritos —anunció Finn Hofferson con orgullo—. Trabajarás junto con otros editores y escucharemos tus opiniones antes de decidir qué manuscritos publicaremos o no. Por supuesto, cobrarás prácticamente lo mismo que cualquier editor que tengamos en plantilla.

Astrid, aún sin creerse si su tío estaba riéndose de ella o no, preguntó:

—Tío Finn, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?

—Totalmente, tu padre está convencido que das la talla para el puesto. Aunque no le digas nada a tu madre, tu padre quiere esperar a que acaben las fiestas para anunciárselo.

Astrid sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Sonrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y no dudó en abrazar con fuerza a su tío.

—Gracias, tío, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. No os decepcionaré —murmuró Astrid.

—Sé que no, pequeña —respondió él acariciando su pelo con cariño.

—Justo esta mañana he terminado de leer un manuscrito fantástico ¡Tienes que leerlo! —exclamó Astrid con entusiasmo.

—¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Así, aprovechamos y me comentas a ver qué te parece este.

Finn Hofferson sacó un montón de papeles de su cartera de piel y se los entregó a su sobrina. Astrid leyó el título y su corazón le dio tal vuelco que por un segundo pensó que estaba sufriendo un infarto.

_El león, la bruja y el unicornio._

Leyó la primera línea, queriéndose convencer de que era una mera coincidencia, pero no. Aquel era uno de los relatos que Astrid le había regalado a Hipo el año pasado, concretamente el cuento navideño. Lo peor de todo fue que Astrid reconoció a la perfección la caligrafía de Hipo, más redonda y cuidada de lo habitual, transcribiendo palabra por palabra el texto que ella con tanto amor le había escrito.

—¿Quién te ha mandado esto? —preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

—¡Oh! Ha sido el hijo de Lord Estoico Haddock, ¿Harper? ¿Harry?

—Henry —se apresuró a corregir ella—. ¿Acaso lo ha escrito él?

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! En absoluto. Al parecer, este relato se lo había escrito una persona muy cercana a él. Una mujer, concretamente, aunque se ha negado a darme el nombre —Finn sacudió la cabeza—. Un chico curioso ese Henry Haddock, vino a entregarme este manuscrito en mano. Ya sabes lo poco que me gusta juntarme con los autores, eso va más con tu padre, pero se negó a marcharse hasta que le recibiera. Fue directamente al grano y me dijo que si no publicaba ese relato era el hombre más ingrato que había conocido. Tiene la suerte de sacarme una cabeza, porque le habría golpeado allí mismo por su insolencia. Pero creo que tiene todo la razón, tengo que ser un ingrato si no apruebo publicar esto las próximas Navidades.

—¿Cu-cuándo vino Henry Haddock a la editorial? —preguntó Astrid intentando disimular su ansiedad.

—Hará como un mes —calculó él no muy convencido—. ¿Estás bien? De repente te has puesto muy pálida.

Astrid asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a su tío a la vez que abrazaba el manuscrito contra su pecho. Procuró controlar su voz antes de prometer a su tío que para mañana habría leído el relato. Su tío la besó en la frente, satisfecho y feliz de volver a retomar la relación con su sobrina favorita.

La pequeña de los Hofferson se retiró temprano con la excusa de que deseaba descansar. Ese año no habría regalos ni esperarían a medianoche para brindar por la Navidad. No, todos los Hofferson deseaban cerrar aquel año de luto sin ningún tipo de celebraciones, por lo que nadie puso pegas a que la benjamina se retirara antes de tiempo.

Astrid estaba a punto de meterse en la cama, cuando alguien tocó la puerta. La abrió levemente y vio que la señora Williams con una expresión preocupada dibujada en su rostro.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora Williams? —preguntó Astrid.

—Señorita, ha llegado una carta para usted —respondió la señora Williams.

—¿Ahora?

—Ha llegado esta mañana, pero parece que se ha traspapelado y no la he visto hasta ahora.

La señora Williams parecía incómoda sosteniendo aquel sobre, como si aquello supusiera grandes problemas para ella. Pero Astrid la recogió sin muchos miramientos y sonrió a la señora Williams con enorme afecto.

—Muchas gracias, señora Williams. Retírese pronto y descanse —titubeó un momento— Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz Navidad, señorita Hofferson —dijo el ama de llaves antes de retirarse con una reverencia.

Astrid cerró la puerta y se extrañó al no reconocer la caligrafía en la que estaba escrita su nombre y su dirección. El sobre venía sin remitente, lo cual le pareció sumamente extraño. Sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leer con aire curioso, pero tan pronto leyó las primeras palabras apartó la vista.

Era una carta de Hipo.

Astrid intentó controlar su respiración acelerada y mantener la calma. Tal vez podía quemar la carta y actuar como si nada de aquello hubiera pasado. Pero aquel era un movimiento cobarde, más para ella, y sabía que tenía que enfrentarse a los sentimientos de odio de Hipo algún día. Tenía que hacerlo por él, pero también por ella misma.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a leer de nuevo.

_20 de diciembre de 1847_

_Querida Astrid,_

_No sé si llegarás a leer estas palabras, pero espero que al menos hayas abierto el sobre. Le he pedido a Bocón que escribiera tu dirección por mí para asegurarme de que no supieras de ninguna forma que esta carta te la estaba escribiendo yo, ya que a día de hoy sigo sin estar seguro que hayas leído alguna de las que te he escrito. Espero que no te haya molestado, pero uno hace cualquier cosa cuando está desesperado._

_Llevo tiempo pensando en si debería escribirte o no, sobre todo porque no he recibido ninguna respuesta de las anteriores cartas. Pero dados los recientes acontecimientos en mi vida, creo que te mereces saber que se me ha concertado un matrimonio con Lady Cassandra de Ashington, aunque ella prefiere que la llamen Camicazi. No ha sido de forma voluntaria, pero no sé si ha llegado a tu conocimiento que mi padre anda delicado de salud. Este verano sufrió un infarto mientras cazaba y desde entonces ha tenido que bajar el ritmo con su agenda. Desconozco si esta información ha llegado a tu padre, pero puedes tranquilizarle y asegurarle que se encuentra mucho mejor y con energía, pero desde el suceso, de repente, han entrado muchas prisas por buscarme una esposa con la que pueda concebir un heredero lo antes posible._

_He intentado retrasarlo todo lo que me ha sido posible, tal vez demasiado esperanzado de que algún día volverías a mí. Este año lejos de ti ha sido una pesadilla, pero no ha de ni de compararse con el horror que has de vivir tú todos los días. Aún así, no negaré que me rompiste el corazón cuando recibí tu carta el día después de Navidad, tan repleta de dolor y miseria, en el que te culpabas de la muerte de tu hermano por haber preferido estar conmigo que a atenderle a él. No es justo que cargues sola con esa culpa, sobre todo porque si consideras que tus manos están manchadas, las mías lo están tanto como las tuyas. Tu hermano tomó esa decisión él sólo y, aunque no nos hubiéramos encontrado esa noche en tu habitación, es probable que tu hermano ya hubiera decidido hacer lo que hizo o terminaría haciéndolo en días venideros._

_Es algo que nunca sabremos._

_Astrid, desconozco si lo que sientes hacia mí ahora mismo es odio, asco o algo peor, pero yo no he dejado de amarte. Siempre contarás con mi afecto y, sobre todo, con mi corazón, pues fue tuyo desde el momento que entraste en mi vida. Una sola palabra tuya es lo que necesito para anular esta locura de boda o silenciar mis sentimientos hacia ti para siempre._

_Pero nunca dejaré de amarte._

_Es lo único que no puedo prometerte._

_Feliz Navidad, amor mío._

_Te quiero, ahora y siempre._

_Hipo._

Astrid tuvo que morder su almohada para que no se escucharan sus sollozos. Había leído tres veces la carta y las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos como auténticas fuentes.

Henry Haddock la amaba.

A pesar de todo, seguía amándola.

En la carta no mencionaba nada sobre su reunión con su tío, pero Hipo parecía estar dispuesto a probar que él seguía amándola. Pese a su rechazo, pese a romper todo tipo de contacto con él, él insistía en quererla. ¿Pero cómo iba a reaccionar si descubría que no hacía ni un año había perdido a su hijo?

Astrid estuvo toda la noche en vela. Dando vueltas en la cama, sentada en el suelo observando como el fuego de la chimenea iba reduciéndose en brasas y caminando de una punta de la habitación hacia la otra. Cuando se empezaron a atisbar las primeras luces del amanecer del día de Navidad, Astrid mojó su pluma en tinta china.

Y comenzó a escribir.

Xx.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Escribir este capítulo fue intenso y me rompió el corazón. La escena del aborto fue terriblemente dura, pero al igual que lo suicidios, es algo que nos pasa muchísimo a las mujeres, solo que nunca se habla de ello porque parece que es un tabú hablar de lo que supone perder un bebé. Siento si os ha parecido desagradable y fuerte, pero no soy de las que le gustan ocultar verdades.
> 
> Heather ha vuelto en este episodio y sentí mucho que lo suyo con Patapez no pudiera funcionar, pero creo que ella necesitaba seguir hacia delante y no depender de alguien que no está dispuesto a darlo todo por ella. Si Patapez decidió casarse —aunque ello supusiera la infelicidad para él—, Heather no puede cargar con eso también. Por eso me parecía importante remarcar la idea de la importancia de pasar página, aún cuando duele muchísimo.
> 
> Aquí he metido otra referencia victoriana, que es la novela de Jane Eyre de Charlotte Brontë. Dicha novela se publicó en octubre de 1847, por lo que me he dado la licencia de atrasarlo un poco la salida y hacer que sea la editorial de la familia de Astrid quien la publique. Si no la habéis leído os la recomiendo encarecidamente, pues es una de mis novelas favoritas. Y si no, os recomiendo la película. Por cierto, Brompton es un cementerio de Londres que se encuentra por la zona de Kensington y Chelsea.
> 
> Sé que el capítulo de ayer y de hoy están siendo terriblemente tristes, pero tranquilas, mañana sale el último capítulo de este short-fic, por lo que la historia puede dar muchos giros todavía.
> 
> Muchas gracias por leerme, espero de corazón que os esté gustando y me encantaría saber de vosotras y vuestra opinión.
> 
> Pasad un día bonito.
> 
> Y Feliz Navidad.


	6. El Hechizado (1848)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy es Nochebuena y es hora de que este cuento se acabe.
> 
> Mañana es Navidad.
> 
> Nos leemos abajo.

 

**Haddock House, Drumnadrochit (Escocia), 24 de diciembre de 1848.**

Cuando los Hofferson recibieron la invitación de los Haddock para pasar las Navidades con ellos en Escocia, la primera reacción de la señora Hofferson fue:

—Ni hablar, no pienso ir a ninguna parte a celebrar nada cuando es el aniversario de la muerte de mi hijo. ¡Muchísimo menos a Escocia!

Sin embargo, cuando supo de su negativa, Lady Haddock se presentó en Efford House pocos días después junto a su hijo. Tomó el té con la señora Hofferson y ambas madres estuvieron metidas en el salón al menos tres horas. Mientras tanto, a Astrid le fue asignada la importantísima tarea de entretener al futuro Conde de Drumnadrochit. La señorita Hofferson le ofreció a Lord Haddock la posibilidad de salir a dar un paseo hasta el lago si aquello no le suponía un impedimento para su prótesis. Henry Haddock aceptó, educado y amable, y ambos salieron de Efford House ataviados con sus abrigos y caminaron separados a una distancia prudencial, como los casi desconocidos que se suponía que eran. Tan pronto se adentraron en el bosque y perdieron de vista la casa, los enamorados se dieron la mano, no sin antes compartir un tierno beso en los labios.

La pareja volvió antes de que sus madres hubieran terminado de hablar, por lo que cuando Lady Haddock fue a buscar a su hijo se lo encontró en el comedor riendo por algo que le había dicho la señorita Hofferson. Valka Haddock hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hijo para darle a entender que debían marcharse y la dama se despidió de Astrid con un abrazo, sorprendiendo a la joven. Astrid los despidió en la puerta hasta perder su coche de vista y fue al salón al ver a su madre, quién tenía la vista clavada en la ventana. Cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija estaba presente, la señora Hofferson le anunció que ese año pasarían las Navidades en Haddock House.

Astrid, aún sorprendida de que Lady Haddock hubiera cambiado el parecer de su terca madre, llegó a preguntarle a Hipo por carta si le había mencionado a su madre algo sobre su relación. Hipo le respondió:

Desde que te vio en el orfanato contando cuentos a los niños, mi madre sabe que estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando le anuncié hace dos años mis intenciones de casarme contigo y, después de que rompieras el compromiso, ella seguía convencida de que yo seguía enamorado de ti. Es probable que tras romper mi compromiso con Camicazi el pasado enero provocó que mi madre pensara que habíamos retomado el contacto. Sin embargo, nunca me lo ha preguntado o le he dado pistas que afirmaran que fuera así, pero sí que puedo confirmarte que, al margen de la fuerte dispuesta que mi padre y yo tuvimos tras la cancelar la boda, no ha vuelto a ponerse el tema del matrimonio sobre la mesa. La propuesta de invitaros a pasar las Navidades aquí me ha cogido tan o más por sorpresa que a ti, por lo que debemos esperar que ocurra cualquier cosa.

Una semana antes de Navidad, los Hofferson fueron en coche hasta Carlisle, lugar donde cogieron el ferrocarril que les llevaron hasta Edimburgo. Astrid había sido muy insistente en ver la ciudad antes de partir a las Tierras Altas, por lo que se quedaron tres días haciendo turismo por la ciudad. Fueron unos días tranquilos y agradables pese a la tristeza que les cernía dada la inminente fecha que se estaba acercando. El veinte de diciembre, un coche de los Haddock pasó a buscarles temprano frente el hotel donde se alojaban y viajaron durante todo el día por las Tierras Altas. Astrid, nerviosa por su encuentro con Hipo, disfrutó enormemente de los hermosos y sombríos paisajes de Escocia y su mente, siempre creativa, estuvo imaginándose grandes batallas y acontecimientos para sus historias. Llegaron a Haddock House al atardecer, agotados y helados por el viaje, pero Lady Haddock se había encargado de que hubiera té, sandwiches y scones recién horneados para que entraran rápidamente en calor.

Cuando Lady Haddock les sirvió el té en el espléndido salón de Haddock House, el señor Hofferson preguntó por Lord Haddock y su hijo, quien no habían hecho acto de presencia todavía.

—Al parecer, mi hijo quería arreglar unos asuntos en Inverness y mi marido ha creído que era conveniente acompañarle —explicó Valka con una sonrisa—. Me imagino que se habrán entretenido más de lo esperado, pues se supone que vendrían antes de su llegada.

Astrid bebió su té en silencio junto al árbol de Navidad, con su mente distraída y nerviosa ante la perspectiva de reencontrarse con su amante. No hacía ni un mes que se habían visto y se escribían prácticamente todas las semanas, pero hasta ahora sus encuentros se habían dado casi siempre solos, nunca delante de sus progenitores. Astrid temió que se notara la tensión romántica entre ellos, aunque nadie había parecido sentir la ansiedad que acompañaba a Astrid desde que habían salido de Edimburgo esa mañana.

De repente, escucharon la puerta de la entrada y unas voces masculinos discutiendo acaloradamente. Astrid reconoció la voz nasal de Hipo y la profunda voz de su padre regañándole por algo que no llegó a escuchar. Valka puso los ojos en blanco y se disculpó ante sus invitados antes de salir a buscar a su marido y su hijo.

Los Hofferson se quedaron solos y su madre aprovechó para preguntar a su marido:

—Querido, ¿llegó a contarte Lord Haddock por qué su hijo rompió el compromiso con Lady Ashington?

—Lily, ¿cómo quieres que le pregunte algo como eso? ¡Sería muy poco decoroso por mi parte! —exclamó el señor Hofferson en voz baja.

—Sin lugar a dudas, aquel matrimonio habría sido muy beneficioso para ellos —apuntó la señora Hofferson pensativa—. No entiendo porque han permitido que su hijo haya roto el compromiso.

Astrid, que le temblaban las manos, soltó casi enfadada:

—¿No has pensado que tal vez Henry Haddock tenga sentimientos, mamá?

La madre parecía sorprendida por el repentino comentario de su hija. Hacía tiempo se habría molestado por la insolencia de Astrid, pero la señora Hofferson había captado que ante el fuerte carácter de su hija lo mejor era suavizar el tono.

—Por supuesto que no dudo que los sentimientos de joven Lord Haddock habrán influido en toda esta situación, cielo, pero los jóvenes no comprendéis que la seguridad de un buen matrimonio es lo mejor para la familia, pero sobre todo para vosotros.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, pero no quiso replicar. Estaba aburrida de aquella conversación. Tras la muerte de Tommy, el asunto del matrimonio de Astrid había pasado en un segundo plano; pero cuando Thomas Hofferson anunció a su mujer la incorporación de Astrid a la editorial como editora, su madre estalló. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? ¿Quién iba a querer casarse con una mujer que se ganaba su propio salario? Astrid ya de por sí era una dama lo bastante impopular, como para además contar con la fama de ser una emprendedora. Sin embargo, al darse cuenta de que la decisión ya había sido tomada y los ojos de su hija pequeña habían recuperado levemente ese brillo avispado, la señora Hofferson terminó accediendo, aunque no aprobando, el trabajo de su hija. Aún así, de vez en cuando, Lily Hofferson mencionaba el tema del matrimonio a Astrid, quien había aprendido a no perder los nervios respecto a ese asunto, pues su madre mostraba una enorme ansiedad ante la perspectiva de que su hija se quedara sola cuando ella y el señor Hofferson murieran algún día.

Hipo y Astrid no habían hablado de matrimonio desde que ella decidió retomar el contacto. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que los Haddock, quienes eran plenamente conscientes de que hubo algo entre ellos en su día, fueran a aceptarla en el seno de su familia si se diera el caso. Al fin y al cabo, un suicidio tampoco era algo que otorgara prestigio a nadie, por mucho dinero que tuviera.

La familia Haddock al completo entró en el salón y los Hofferson se levantaron de inmediato para saludarles con una reverencia. Lord Haddock se acercó a su viejo amigo y le dio un abrazo amistoso, más que contento de tenerle allí. Hipo se acercó a la señora Hofferson y la saludó con un beso en la mano, para después dirigirse a Astrid. Su aspecto estaba un poco desaliñado a causa del viaje, pero tan pronto la sonrió, Astrid pensó que era imposible encontrar una visión más hermosa que aquella. Le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez y se saludaron con una reverencia para mantener las formas.

—¿Han hecho bien el viaje? —preguntó Lord Haddock cuando se sentaron a la mesa para cenar—. Siento mucho que mi hijo y yo no hayamos estado aquí para recibirles, pero mi hijo es de esas personas que se entretienen casi por cualquier cosa.

El tono de Estoico no era de reproche en absoluto, pero Hipo no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, molesto por el comentario.

—No se preocupe, Lord Haddock —dijo el señor Hofferson—. Su mujer ha sido una excelente anfitriona.

—Me alegra mucho, pero no me sorprende —comentó Lord Haddock dando un apretón cariñoso en la mano de su mujer.

Pocas veces había visto Astrid ver a una pareja tan abiertamente cariñosa delante de otras personas, entonces Astrid cayó en cuenta de que en el matrimonio de Estoico y Valka Haddock realmente había amor. Los padres de Astrid se apreciaban y se guardaban un inmenso cariño, pero su casamiento había sido arreglado cuando apenas eran unos adolescentes. Astrid nunca había visto el amor que Estoico y Valka compartían en sus miradas en sus padres.

—Señor Hofferson, espero que no le importe que le comente que recientemente hemos tenido la oportunidad de leer Jane Eyre —comentó Lady Haddock cuando trajeron el segundo plato.

—¡Oh! Sin lugar a dudas, una de nuestras publicaciones más populares en este año —comentó el señor Hofferson satisfecho—. Astrid ha tenido mucho que ver en ese éxito, ¿sabe?

La señora Hofferson le dio una patada a su marido por debajo de la mesa, escandalizada de que haya sacado el tema ante los Haddock. Pero Hipo, sobradamente conocedor del trabajo de Astrid en la editorial de su familia, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha hecho usted, señorita Hofferson, para influir en la consecución de Jane Eyre?

Astrid se ruborizó intensamente, pero al ver las miradas expectantes de los comensales, respondió con timidez:

—Yo misma he revisado la obra y he estado en contacto con la autora.

—¿Autora? —dijo Valka sorprendida.

—¡Oh, sí! El señor Currer Bell en realidad es una mujer de Yorkshire, pero dado que esta sociedad no acepta que las mujeres seamos escritoras se vio obligada a publicar bajo un seudónimo. Es más, ¿han tenido oportunidad de leer Mary Barton? —por supuesto que sí, Astrid le había mandado una copia a Hipo—. También lo ha escrito una mujer casada de Manchester.

—¡Qué sorpresa más grata saber que hay mujeres escritoras también! —exclamó complacido Lord Haddock— Aunque es una verdadera pena que tengan que mantener el anonimato.

—Desafortunadamente, nuestra sociedad es lo bastante ignorante para considerar que un libro no puedo ser bueno si está escrito por una mujer —apuntó Hipo mirando a Astrid con complicidad.

Los comensales se quedaron hablando hasta tarde y antes de retirarse a dormir, Hipo se dirigió a los Hofferson:

—Me preguntaba si querrían que les enseñara los alrededores mañana, podríamos ir a caballo.

—Lord Haddock es usted muy amable, pero me gustaría descansar del viaje —explicó la señora Hofferson con amabilidad.

—En mi caso, me gustaría ponerme al día con Lord Haddock, ¿vendría usted, señor?

—Mi médico no me recomienda actividades fuertes, amigo mío. Preferiría que nos quedáramos por aquí, ¿qué le parece si nos vamos a pescar a Loch Ness?

Mientras el señor Hofferson aceptaba con efusividad la invitación de su amigo, Hipo se giró a Astrid, quién intentó disimular su gran interés en ir con él.

—A mí sí me gustaría ir —dijo ella.

—¿Vosotros solos? —preguntó su madre casi escandalizada.

Parecía que su madre había olvidado por completo que ya habían estado solos antes en Efford House, pero Valka les hizo el favor de entrometerse.

—Yo iré con ellos, señora Hofferson, no tiene nada de lo que preocuparse.

Y así acordaron su encuentro a primera hora de la mañana y todos se retiraron a dormir. Una doncella de la casa ayudó a Astrid a desvestirse y se retiró tan pronto la joven se metió en la cama. Astrid esperó pacientemente a que los ruidos de la casa se fueran apagando hasta que llegó el más puro silencio. Cerró los ojos y entonces escuchó la puerta tocar. Astrid se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta con el menor ruido posible para dejar entrar a Hipo. La besó con delicadeza en los labios cuando ésta cerró la puerta y cogió de sus manos.

—Tienes las manos heladas —comentó él preocupado—. Ven, vamos a la cama.

A Astrid le resultaba extraño verle vestido con su camisón de dormir, pero tan pronto se metieron en la cama y la abrazó contra su pecho, Astrid pensó que podía acostumbrarse a eso. Hipo se quitó la prótesis antes de meterse y siseó al sentir los pies fríos de Astrid contra sus piernas. Ella rió.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó acariciando su pelo.

—Bien —respondió ella con voz cansada—. ¿Qué ha pasado esta tarde para que te hayas retrasado? ¿Has vuelto a discutir con tu padre?

—Tenía que recoger un paquete y no estaba donde me habían dicho que debía estar. Mi padre insistía en que volviéramos, que ya lo cogería la próxima vez que fuéramos, pero no estaba dispuesto a irme sin él —explicó él—. Hemos recorrido toda Inverness, pero al menos lo he encontrado.

—¿Qué era tan importante como para que tuvieras que patearte toda la ciudad?

—Es una sorpresa —respondió él misterioso.

Astrid le pellizcó la piel y él saltó riéndose.

—Tu tío me escribió el otro día —dijo Hipo con una sonrisa—. Me ha asegurado que El león, la bruja y el unicornio se está vendiendo muy bien. ¿Cómo decía el Times? ¡Ah sí! "Sin lugar a dudas, la misteriosa autora de este relato cuenta con un talento inusual para los cuentos fantásticos y este periódico no puede esperar a que esta dama nos deleite con más escritos".

—Madre mía, ¡qué vergüenza! —replicó Astrid con las mejillas ardiendo—. Aunque has olvidado la parte en la que señala que dicha autora también debería priorizar sus responsabilidades maritales en lugar de dedicarse a escribir cuentos de hadas.

—Bueno, sabías los riesgos que suponía firmar como "una dama" —le recordó él con simpatía—, pero debes sentirte orgullosa, tu tío no para de insistirme que quiere leer más cosas de mi misteriosa amiga. ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

—Me gustaría acabar mi novela antes de revelarle nada y llevo un tiempo atascada —explicó Astrid con tristeza.

Hipo la empujó para que acomodara su cabeza a su altura y enlazaron sus piernas. Acarició su mejilla con delicadeza, como si tuviera miedo de que su pálida piel se quebrara bajo sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que hablemos de ellos?

Astrid sabía bien a qué se refería y suspiró cansada.

—Es lo mismo de siempre —dijo ella avergonzada.

—No importa, yo también quiero hacerlo.

Hipo estaba muy familiarizado con las heridas abiertas de Astrid. Aún recordaba perfectamente su primer encuentro tras la muerte de Tommy. Habían decidido verse en una de las habitaciones de El Cerdo Feliz y fue una reunión triste, dolorosa y difícil. Hipo no esperaba encontrarse con una Astrid tan delgada, demacrada y perdida, aunque le había comentado que había empezado a trabajar en la editorial de su padre esa misma semana. Sin embargo, lo que pensó que sería un reencuentro positivo terminó siendo un abismo muy doloroso para él cuando Astrid le contó desgarrada lo del aborto. Al principio, se sintió furioso con ella por haberle ocultado tal secreto, pero al ver que Astrid se culpaba por todo ocurrido comprendió que no podía permitir que cargara con ello sola. Terminaron abrazados, llorando larga y tendidamente, y poco a poco, comenzaron a cicatrizarse las heridas. Hipo rompió el compromiso con Camicazi tras aquel encuentro, aún sin estar convencido de que Astrid realmente siguiera interesada en él, pues la carta que recibió dos días después de Navidad no le había dado indicios de que fuera así. Con el paso de las semanas, Hipo entendió de que la joven Hofferson no se había atrevido hablar de sus sentimientos porque temía que la odiara tras romper el compromiso y la pérdida de su hijo. Astrid realmente seguía enamorada de él, solo necesitaba tiempo y paciencia.

Y si algo le sobraba a Henry Haddock era paciencia, pues sabiendo que el amor de su vida seguía amándole era suficiente para soportar aquella agonía.

Su padre se enfureció con él cuando le anunció que había roto el compromiso con Camicazi, quien no parecía especialmente molesta por su decisión, pues a ella le hacía la misma gracia que a él lo de tener que meterse en un matrimonio forzado. Su padre, en cambio, encolerizó de la rabia y Valka tuvo que intervenir entre ellos para evitar que la sangre llegara al río. Hipo nunca llegó a saber qué le dijo su madre a su padre, pero semanas después de lo acontecido, padre e hijo volvieron a la relación cariñosa y tirante de siempre.

En lo que llevaba de año, la pareja no habló ni del matrimonio ni del sexo. Retomaron sus actividades conjuntas en los orfanatos y, aunque Astrid estaba absorbida por su trabajo, sacaba tiempo como fuera para verse con él. No le mencionó ni a Rachel, ni Heather ni a nadie que había retomado el contacto con Hipo, pues prefería mantenerlo en secreto por el momento.

Sin embargo, aquellos días fríos previos a la Navidad, mientras cabalgaban por los paisajes nevados de las Tierras Altas solos —¡qué coincidencia de que Lady Haddock siempre sufriera dolores de cabeza cuando iban a salir juntos a cabalgar!— y pasaban las tardes en el salón de Haddock House leyendo El Hechizado del señor Dickens y otros relatos que Astrid había escrito en el último años, ambos comprendieron que aquello no era más que un espejismo que duraría poco a menos que tomaran una decisión. ¿Pero qué hacer? Hipo no se atrevía a confesarle sus deseos de casarse con ella, mucho menos en Nochebuena, y a ella le aterraba la simple idea de que la rechazara.

No obstante, su situación dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados precisamente en la cena de Nochebuena.

Los Haddock había organizado una cena con pocos amigos y sin baile por respeto a la memoria de Tommy. Entre los invitados estaba Bernard, quién Hipo apodaba cariñosamente Bocón, el abogado de los Haddock, íntimo amigo de Lord Haddock y jefe de Justin. Astrid casi grita de la excitación al ver a Rachel Jorgerson entrar en el salón de Haddock House con una niña de poco más de un año en brazos. La saludó con un abrazo fuertemente correspondido por su amiga, besó a la bebé en la coronilla y dio una reverencia a Richard Jorgerson, quién por primera vez en años no parecía prestarle mucha atención, pues solo tenía ojos para su esposa y su hija. Los Hofferson también se sorprendieron al ver a Finn, quien había anunciado semanas antes que iba a pasar las Navidades solo en Londres.

—Me he dado cuenta que prefiero pasar las navidades comiendo haggis con vosotros en medio de ninguna parte que en el club rodeado de viudos tristes —se excusó él cuando Astrid le preguntó por su cambio de parecer—. Además, quién sabe, quizás la misteriosa amiga de Lord Haddock esté aquí. ¡Estate atenta, sobrina!

También hizo acto de presencia un tal Eret Eretson, un vecino y amigo de la infancia de Hipo, que mostró un especial interés en la desconocida señorita Hofferson de Londres. Astrid fue cortés con él e Hipo, quién mantenía las distancias, no parecía muy consciente del acercamiento de su amigo hacia su amante.

Cuando todos se sentaron a la mesa, Hipo se colocó frente a Astrid, mientras que Eret se sentó a su derecha y Rachel a su izquierda. Ambas amigas, que hacía tiempo que no se veían, se pusieron al día. Al parecer, Rachel se estaba involucrando en un movimiento relacionado con el voto de la mujer.

—Hacemos reuniones todos los miércoles en mi casa, son muy informales y no cuento con mujeres muy adeptas a participar, pero deberías acercarte.

—¿Qué opina tu marido de todo esto? —preguntó Astrid sorprendida por la propuesta.

—No parece muy dispuesto a discutir mis ideas políticas, sabe que tiene todas las de perder —susurró ella con una sonrisa pícara.

Astrid rió ante su comentario e iba preguntarle sobre los avances que habían hecho hasta ahora, cuando el señor Eretson las interrumpió:

—Señorita Hofferson, ¿sabe usted tocar el piano?

Astrid palideció al escuchar su pregunta e Hipo, quién había estado pendiente de la conversación entre Bocón y Finn Hofferson, se giró hacia ellos. Rachel no parecía entender qué estaba pasando, pero no se le pasó por alto la expresión de advertencia del joven Haddock. Astrid carraspeó, dubitativa, antes de responder:

—Sí, señor Eretson, sé tocar, pero hace tiempo que ya no lo hago.

—¿Y eso?

—Eret —llamó Hipo con frialdad.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el hombre sin comprender la actitud de su amigo—. No es más que mera curiosidad, nada más.

—Verá, señor Eretson, no toco desde que mi hermano…

A Astrid se le trabaron las palabras en la lengua y apretó los puños frustrada por su debilidad, pero Eret pareció captar el mensaje enseguida.

—¡Cielo Santo! ¡Cuánto lo siento, señorita!

—No… no se preocupe —dijo ella forzando una sonrisa que se quedó en una tensa mueca—. No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

Eret parecía interesado en saber más, pero Hipo carraspeó en cuando abrió la boca. Eret miró a Hipo molesto, pero al ver la cara de pocos amigos del joven heredero cambió de parecer y no dijo nada más. Rachel no perdió atención a toda la escena, mientras que Astrid estaba concentrada en separar los guisantes y los trozos de salmón en su plato. Cuando trajeron el postre —un delicioso pudin de galleta y chocolate—, Rachel susurró:

—¿No está Henry demasiado centrado en ti?

Astrid hizo un mohín que provocó que Rachel arqueara una ceja sospechosa.

—No sé de qué me hablas —insistió Astrid.

—Hace años estabas loca por él —dijo Rachel con picardía.

—Hace años era inocente y tonta —replicó la joven Hofferson de mala gana.

—Pues será mejor que le digas a Henry que o se controla o todos los de la mesa se darán cuenta de que estáis juntos —soltó Rachel en voz baja.

Astrid casi se atragantó con el pudín. Tosió sonoramente captando la atención de toda la mesa y Rachel le dio palmaditas en la espalda para ayudarla a tragar con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

—Es que el pudín está tan bueno que no ha podido evitar el ansia de comerlo rápido —dijo Rachel al resto de invitados sin dejar de sonreír.

Los comensales rieron sonoramente y volvieron a sus respectivas conversaciones. Hipo no apartó la vista de Astrid preocupado e hizo una señal a un criado para que le rellenaran el vaso con agua. La joven Hofferson dio un sorbo largo y respiró hondo. Le sonrió para tranquilizarme y él asintió con disimulo antes de unirse a una discusión que se estaba dando a su lado sobre el último debate en el Parlamento.

—¿Señorita Hofferson? —volvió a dirigirse Eret—. ¿Cuando tienen pensado volver a Londres?

—Me imagino que mis padres desearán regresar para después de Año Nuevo —respondió Astrid antes de dar otro sorbo de agua—. Supongo que volveremos en un par de días a nuestra casita en el condado de Cumbria.

—¿Qué? —soltó Hipo de repente, irrumpiendo en la conversación.

Eret y Richard se sorprendieron por la reacción del joven Haddock, quien lucía molesto por el último comentario de Astrid. Rachel observaba la escena con sumo interés. Astrid intentó mantener la compostura y forzó una sonrisa que parecía más una mueca nerviosa.

—Bueno, Lord Haddock, mi familia y yo estamos muy a gusto aquí, pero comprenderá que no podemos abusar mucho más tiempo de su hospitalidad —argumentó Astrid.

—Discúlpeme, señorita Hofferson, pero ninguno de nosotros creemos que ustedes estén abusando de la hospitalidad de nadie —dijo Hipo más tenso de lo habitual—. Ni siquiera les hemos llevado a Inverness. Deben quedarse.

—Lord Haddock, sabe bien que no es algo que dependa de mí —replicó ella ahora molesta.

—¿Se puede saber qué os pasa? —preguntó Richard confundido.

—¡Nada! —respondieron los dos al unísono, sin apartar las miradas furiosas del uno de la otra.

—Veo que ustedes han hecho muy buenas migas estos días —comentó Eret algo violento por la tensión que había entre ellos.

—No sé de qué me habla, señor Eretson —replicó Astrid enfadada.

—¿Ah no? —soltó Hipo indignado.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y se dirigió a su marido mientras los amantes echaban chispas por los ojos:

—Son como un matrimonio… Veinte peniques a que están casados para verano.

—¡Hecho! —respondió Richard con alegría.

—Por el amor de Dios, ¿queréis hacer el favor de parar? —suplicó Astrid muerta de la vergüenza.

—¿Qué pasa, Astrid? Seríais una pareja estupenda. ¡Imagínate ser la señora de esta casa! —comentó Rachel más alto de lo debido, captando la atención de algunos comensales, entre ellos los padres de Hipo y Astrid.

—Rachel, aquí nadie va a casarse, no puedo imaginarme eso porque jamás va a pasar, ¿vale? —replicó Astrid furiosa.

—¿Qué?

Astrid se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto escuchó la voz dolida de Hipo. Se llevó la mano sobre la boca, aterrorizada por su error, e intentó enmendar su error.

—Hipo, no…

Pero Hipo se levantó de la mesa antes de que Astrid pudiera decir nada. Un silencio estridente reinó sobre la mesa y todas las miradas apuntaban a la joven Hofferson. Los Jorgerson parecían apurados por la situación, pues no se imaginaban que las suposiciones de Rachel fueran reales y se había dado cuenta que había metido la pata hasta el fondo.

—¿Astrid?

Su madre se había levantado y se estaba acercando a ella con el rostro desencajado y confundido. Astrid actuó casi sin pensar y se levantó de la mesa para correr a buscar a Hipo. No pudo escuchar los murmullos y las exclamaciones de sorpresa de los comensales, pero Astrid sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Necesitaban tomar una decisión.

Seguir o dejarlo.

Le encontró en los establos, oculto en el nicho de Desdentao, quién dormía plácidamente sobre el suelo cubierto de paja. Astrid cogió de su falda y se sentó a su lado, sobre un bloque de paja. Hipo ocultó su cara entre sus manos mientras Astrid acarició su espalda.

—La he fastidiado, lo siento —sollozó él.

—No te culpes por eso… A mí también me estaba costando mantener la compostura —dijo Astrid con una sonrisa triste.

Se quedaron en silencio y escucharon la respiración acompasada del caballo dormido. Astrid apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Hipo dando su mano.

—Supongo que deberemos decir una parte de la verdad —respondió ella—. Aunque estoy casi convencida de que tus padres ya lo saben, los míos en cambio…

—Ya, pero…

Hipo parecía dubitativo y Astrid comprendió que no se refería únicamente a revelar su relación a sus familias. La joven Hofferson se apretó los puños sobre la tela púrpura de su vestido.

—No… no hablaba en serio, sólo quería que Rachel dejara el tema —explicó Astrid un tanto nervioso—. Lo siento mucho, Hipo.

—Es solo que… saber que no quieres casarte conmigo es una cosa, pero oírtelo decir en voz alta es como si me clavaran una estaca en el corazón —balbuceó él afectado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Hipo se limpió las lágrimas con la manga, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada de sus pies. Astrid acarició su mejilla y le forzó a mirarla. Hipo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido por ver que ella también estaba llorando.

—Después de todo lo que te he hecho, ¿sigues queriendo casarte conmigo? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz, todavía sin creerse lo que acaba de oír.

—¿Estás bromeando? Claro que quiero casarme contigo, nunca he cambiado de parecer —afirmó él convencido, pero seguido titubéo—. ¿Acaso tú… tú quieres casarte conmigo?

Astrid se perdió en sus ojos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas. Siempre le había impresionado lo frondosamente verdes y expresivos que eran. A veces creía que le gritaban "te quiero", aunque ahora solo suplicaban una respuesta.

—Sí, claro que quiero casarme contigo, tonto. ¿Cómo no voy a querer hacerlo?

Hipo le respondió con un beso desesperado que ella le correspondió con la misma ansia. Su boca estaba caliente y sabía a vino y a pudin de galleta. Sus lágrimas de emoción se mezclaron las suyas, las más alegres que había llorado nunca.

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —le susurraba él cuando cogían aire entre beso y beso y ella reía, feliz de que aquello era cierto.

Cuando por fin pararon, sus frentes se quedaron apoyadas mientras recuperaban el aire y tenían las manos sujetas y heladas por el sangrante frío escocés de diciembre. Sin embargo, era difícil sentir frío cuando había tanto calor dentro de ellos.

—Me imagino que nos estarán buscando —comentó Astrid al rato, con la cabeza acomodada en su hombro.

—Sí…

Hipo no parecía muy dispuesto a moverse, pero Astrid no quería ni imaginarse lo preocupados y confundidos —y escandalizados—, que debían estar sus padres tras el numerito de la cena.

—Tengo que hablar con mis padres y explicárselo todo.

—¿Todo todo? —preguntó él con cautela.

—Casi todo, ahorrémonos todo lo que cruce la línea del decoro.

—Como si nunca nos hubiéramos besado —concluyó él—. ¿Crees que es el mejor momento para decírselo? Esta noche hace dos años de lo de tu hermano…

Astrid se quedó un momento pensativa.

—No tenemos otra opción, prefiero anunciarles nuestro compromiso ahora que hacerles pensar que mantengo una relación indecorosa contigo.

—Bueno, técnicamente llevas dos años teniendo una relación indecorosa conmigo.

Astrid le pellizcó la mejilla roja por el frío con aire travieso.

—Como ya he dicho, no tienen la necesidad de saber todos los detalles.

Ambos rieron y se levantaron para anunciar, por fin, el enlace que llevaban años esperando. Seguramente, desde que se conocieron en aquella salita, abrumados por el gentío y el agobio de un baile de Nochebuena, en el que se unieron por las mágicas palabras de un canto hacia la Navidad. Salieron del establo dados de la mano, había empezado a nevar cuando dieron las doce y justo antes de entrar en el comedor, Hipo le susurró al oído:

—Feliz Navidad, milady.

A lo que ella le respondió:

—Feliz Navidad, mi amor.

Xx.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto y un bizcocho termina esta historia. No obstante, queda un capítulo más, un pequeño regalo de Navidad: un epílogo. Mañana lo tendréis.
> 
> Quiero remarcar que el misterioso paquete que Hipo cogió en Inverness era el regalo de Navidad de Astrid, pero he decidido dejar a vuestra imaginación qué regalo ha decidido hacerle esa Navidad. Es más, me gustaría que me contarais que creéis que Hipo ha podido darle al día siguiente de esta escena. También es cierto que podía haber añadido mucho más, sobre todo la escena en la que ellos anunciaban su compromiso y la madre de Astrid flipando de que su hija haya decidido casarse con el hijo de un Lord. Pero creo que eso habría roto la magia de este capítulo y me parecía más importante la reacción de ellos que la de todos los demás.
> 
> Este es su final feliz, no el de su familia.
> 
> Espero de todo corazón que os haya gustado este short-fic. Yo estoy muy contenta porque oficialmente es el primer fic que acabo, y aunque sea cortito es justo lo que necesitaba escribir y lo he disfrutado -y sufrido- un montón. Muchas gracias por estar ahí leyéndolo y siguiéndolo. Si os ha hecho un poco feliz, que sepáis que con eso me vale.
> 
> Os deseo una Feliz Navidad a todas.
> 
> Pasad una noche mágica.


	7. Epílogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Feliz Navidad!
> 
> He aquí un pequeño regalo para este día tan especial.

**South Kensington (Londres). 25 de diciembre de 1853.**

Astrid no había dormido en toda la noche, por tanto Hipo tampoco.

Estaba a punto de salir de cuentas y le era cada vez más complicado encontrar una postura en la que realmente se viera cómoda para dormir. Hipo se pasaba las noches masajeando sus pobres pies hinchados y ayudándola a buscar una posición óptima que la ayudara a dormir aunque sólo fueran unas horas.

Pero aquella noche había sido realmente imposible.

—Este bebé va a ser una auténtica pesadilla, te lo digo desde ya, no para de moverse —se quejaba con amargura.

No obstante, cuando la pequeña Clara entró sobreexcitada a la habitación de sus padres y se puso a saltar sobre la cama anunciando que el Padre de la Navidad había pasado por casa y que el salón estaba lleno de regalos. Astrid, olvidando por un momento su enorme malestar y su cansancio, sonrió cuando Hipo cogió a su hija y la subió a su espalda. La niña chilló de alegría y Astrid les suplicó que tuvieran cuidado mientras se ponía una bata. Antes de llegar a la escalera, Hipo bajó a Clara de su espalda y le explicó que su madre requería también de sus servicios. La niña, siempre comprensible, bajó la escaleras brincando y Astrid le llamó la atención:

—¡Clara! ¡Vas hacerte daño!

—¡Y no se te ocurra empezar a abrir regalos sin nosotros! —exclamó Hipo.

La niña puso los ojos en blanco, pero esperó pacientemente sentada en el suelo a que su padres bajaran de la escalera. Pasaron juntos al salón, donde se encontraba el árbol de Navidad con un montón de regalos a sus pies. Astrid se sentó, no sin esfuerzo, en el sofá más cercano, con la mano sobre su vientre, mientras Hipo y Clara lo hicieron en el suelo para tener más acceso a los paquetes envueltos con papeles de diferentes colores que Astrid y él habían envuelto durante una de sus noches en vela.

Clara abrió el primero de sus paquetes y se quedó sin habla al ver el bonito oso de peluche que la señora Williams había cosido para ella. Astrid le había insistido que se lo diera ella misma, pero la señora Williams era demasiado modesta y vergonzosa como para querer llevarse el mérito de nada. Había sentido fascinación por la pequeña Clara desde que Hipo y Astrid la habían rescatado siendo apenas una recién nacida de una granja de bebés y la habían registrado como biológicamente suya.

La aparición de Clara en el joven matrimonio sólo había sido un escándalo más a la colección que ya acumulaban. Primero, el repentino anuncio de su compromiso, sin haber habido ningún cortejo previo aparente; la boda en el que la novia se negó rotundamente a jurar obediencia a su marido —¿cómo voy hacerlo si yo más que nadie estoy más que feliz de hacer todo lo que ella me diga?, replicó Hipo sonriente al párroco cuando éste le pidió que se impusiera sobre su prometida—; la luna de miel de casi año y medio en el que viajaron por Europa, pero también hasta Constantinopla, la India y Nueva Zelanda. Por no mencionar, el asunto de que la misteriosa Lady Stormfly, autora de una fantástica pero polémica saga de libros de aventuras y fantasía, era ni más ni menos que Lady Astrid Haddock.

—El día que se revele que eres oficialmente la heredera de la editorial les va a explotar la cabeza —bromeó Hipo cuando leyeron la noticia filtrada en el Times.

Dicha decisión la habían tomado los Hofferson cuando Astrid demostró que estaba sobradamente capacitada para dirigir el negocio. No se dejaba engañar por nadie, era exigente, pero muy respetada entre los empleados por su amabilidad y por ser tan trabajadora, pues a veces se quedaba trabajando hasta altas horas de la noche. Aunque legalmente era imposible que una mujer heredara todas las acciones de la empresa, Hipo accedió a coger una parte de las participaciones para así Astrid pudiera heredar el resto. De esa manera, las acciones pasarían a sus hijos llegado el momento y Astrid podría dirigir la empresa sin un hombre externo que le pusiera trabas.

Por otro lado, tras numerosas cartas de Finn Hofferson suplicándole a Hipo que le revelara la identidad de la autora de los cuentos que le mandaba, Hipo le pidió a su esposa que hablara con su tío. Consciente de que los secretos no habían sido buenos en su familia, Astrid se presentó en la editorial poco antes casarse con el cuaderno de tapas de cuero rojas que le regaló la noche que conoció a Hipo. En ella, se encontraba escrita su primera novela. La sorpresa de su tío no fue mayúscula en absoluto, es más, no parecía nada sorprendido. Abrazó a su sobrina profundamente feliz de ver cómo poco a poco volvía a retomar su vida y le prometió dar una respuesta en una semana, aunque no tardó ni tres días en confirmarle que le publicaría la novela bajo dos condiciones:

—Tienes que firmar con un seudónimo, no quiero que nadie te acuse de favoritismo por ser miembro y trabajadora de esta editorial —explicó él pasando las manos por su bigote—. La segunda es que debes contárselo a tus padres, por muy poco que te guste.

Astrid accedió con mucho recelo, pues conocía bien la reacción negativa de su madre. La señora Hofferson intentó convencerla de que debía centrarse en crear una familia y no en tonterías como la escritura, pero finalmente fue Hipo quién la convenció de que se estaba equivocando con su hija. Le instó a que leyera sus cuentos y si no le gustaban, Astrid dejaría de escribir. Su prometida por aquel entonces, escandalizada ante aquel trato, intentó retractarse, pero Hipo le pidió paciencia.

Y así fue. La señora Hofferson no volvió a mencionar que su hija abandonara la escritura, pues había disfrutado enormemente con sus cuentos y expresó su orgullo con un afecto tan profundo que emocionó a su hija.

A costa de sus numerosos y supuestos escándalos, el matrimonio Haddock era conocido por ser peculiar y siempre parecían indiferentes a los comentarios despectivos y a los cuchicheos a sus espaldas. A diferencia de la mayor parte de las parejas casadas de su alrededor, ellos seguían pareciendo dos adolescentes enamorados y siempre bromeaban y se hacían carantoñas, sin importar si se encontraban en un lugar público o no. Eran envidiados, no solo porque se habían casado por amor, sino porque realmente parecían felices y la entrada de la pequeña Clara a sus vidas había supuesto un maravilloso añadido a esa felicidad.

La verdad sea dicha, ninguno de los dos se veían como padres, ni siquiera cuando sus progenitores les instaban a que tuvieran hijos pronto. La llegada tan repentina de Clara al seno de las familias Haddock y Hofferson había sido como el de un huracán y todos pensaron que no estaban preparados para asumir tal responsabilidad. No fue nada fácil, eso había que admitirlo, la pequeña era enfermiza y pasaron meses hasta que consiguió recuperarse de su estado de malnutrición. Astrid e Hipo pasaron largas noches en vela para atender a su hija con fiebre, rezando para lo que sufriera fuera un simple catarro y no algo peor. Sin embargo, al margen de la salud, Clara resultó ser una niña maravillosa, alegre que rápidamente había cogido rasgos de los caracteres de sus padres adoptivos. Le gustaba leer y dibujar y, al haber viajado mucho con sus padres, estos descubrieron que tenía una facilidad increíble para aprender idiomas.

Sin embargo, aunque cara al mundo Clara fuera hija biológica de sus padres, la necesidad de un hijo biológico varón era patente en el entorno de los Haddock. No obstante, el fantasma del bebé no nacido seguía permanente en sus mentes, y Astrid no se veía preparada para afrontar un embarazo. No lo buscaban, por tanto, siempre tomaban medidas anticonceptivas cuando tenían sexo. Cuando Clara cumplió los dos años, la familia casi había desistido en convencerles en que tuvieran hijos propios.

Sin embargo, sin comerlo ni beberlo, Astrid se quedó embarazada por culpa de un conjunto de casualidades. Clara se había quedado a dormir con sus abuelos maternos porque sus padres habían sido invitados a un baile benéfico que acabó con ellos dos borrachos perdidos y revolcándose en el salón de su casa como dos adolescentes desenfrenados. Lo que para la mayoría fue recibido como una bendición de Dios, para Astrid fue revivir una experiencia traumática. Se pasaba los días llorando y ansiosa, aterrada de perder a la criatura que llevaba dentro. Hipo no se apartaba nunca de su lado y había hombres que le acusaban de ser "débil de mente" por preocuparse tanto por un embarazo. Pero Henry Haddock nunca se había avergonzado de ser un devoto de su familia y le daba igual que la gente le insultara precisamente por preferir pasar tiempo con su esposa y con su hija que beber y fumar con imbéciles de su edad mientras yacían con prostitutas.

Sin embargo, el embarazo de Astrid resultó ser sano y poco problemático. Tan pronto empezó a sentir las patadas de la criatura, la ansiedad de Astrid fue sustituida por una dicha que le era muy complicada explicar. Clara parecía fascinada ante la idea de tener un hermanito y seguía a su madre a todas partes como un patito seguía a su madre pata.

Astrid debía salir de cuentas la semana después de Navidad, por lo que aquellos últimos días estaban siendo agónicos. Sin embargo, la mañana de Navidad consiguió despejar su mente ante la maravillosa perspectiva de su marido y su hija mayor abriendo los regalos. La escena de Hipo ayudándola a romper los papeles de colores, bromeando y jugando con ella y abrazarla con el amor que todo niño merece de un padre, hacia que su pecho le doliera, pues eso hacía que se enamorara aún más de él si es que eso era posible. De vez en cuando él se acercaba a ella y la besaba suavemente en los labios mientras acariciaba su vientre. También le llevaba sus regalos y los abrían juntos: libros, cuadernos, plumas y tinta para escribir… Astrid no era de las que le gustara recibir joyas o ropa por Navidad. Sin embargo, ese año hubo un paquete que iba dirigido para la joven familia Haddock.

El regalo era ni más ni menos que del mismísimo Charles Dickens.

Hacía tiempo que había abandonado su labor de escribir cuentos navideños, pero Hipo y Astrid no habían olvidado que si no hubiera sido por ellos jamás se hubieran conocido, por lo que todos los años, por Navidad, le mandaban una cesta llena de fruta, dulces y vino. Nunca habían tenido ocasión de conocerle personalmente ni les había contado su historia, pero el señor Dickens siempre mandaba una nota de agradecimiento. Pero ese año, parecía que Charles Dickens había estado más inspirado que nunca, pues les mandó un pequeño libro forrado a mano que contenía un cuento de Navidad llamado _El tronco de Yule,_ junto con una nota que rezaba:

" _Para Lady Stormfly, de un gran admirador"_

—¡Cielo santo! —exclamó Astrid sorprendida— ¡Charles Dickens lee mis novelas!

Decidieron leer aquel cuento después del desayuno y antes de levantarse, Hipo le entregó otro paquete.

—Este es de otro profundo admirador tuyo —dijo dándole un guiño.

El bebé se revolvió dentro de ella, propinándole una patada en el sitio menos propicio, pero Astrid sonrió de oreja a oreja. Rompió el papel con mimo y dentro había un pequeño marco de plata que enmarcaba un boceto hecho a lápiz. Astrid se reconoció a sí misma, con diecisiete años, llevando aquel incómodo vestido de volantes que llevó en aquel baile de Nochebuena. Sus rostro era más joven, inocente y travieso que ahora, pero había sabido captar el gesto que su boca cuando no quería parecer que estaba contenta.

—Fue el primer dibujo que hice de ti tras conocerte. Lo hice en la mañana de Navidad, ansioso por no olvidarme de todos los detalles de tu rostro —explicó él con timidez.

—Es precioso, me encanta —dijo ella emocionada—. Muchas gracias, Hipo. Esto deja mi regalo por los suelos.

Le había regalado unos lápices de colores especiales y, como ya era tradición, un relato navideño escrito a mano por ella misma.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¡Me encantan tus cuentos navideños!

Sonó el gong que anunciaba que el desayuno estaba listo. Clara, que hasta entonces había estado centrada en su nuevo osito, se levantó de un salto y corrió al comedor con el oso debajo del brazo. Hipo se levantó del sofá y cogió de sus manos para ayudarla a levantarse. De repente, Astrid sintió algo húmedo caer de entre sus piernas.

—Cielos —soltó ella mirándose a los pies.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hipo y miró también hacia abajo— ¡Cielos!

Sin lugar a dudas, nunca olvidarían esas Navidades, pues la joven Lady Haddock dio a luz, a las cuatro de la tarde del día de Navidad, a un niño sano al que bautizarían después como James Henry Haddock, futuro heredero del Condado de Drumnadrochit. Y fue aquella noche de Navidad en la que Astrid Haddock comprendió que todo su sufrimiento había sido compensado con una familia que hace años pensó que no se merecería. La visión de su marido acunando al recién nacido mientras su hija dormía acurrucada junto ella le hizo ver que, por fin, había cumplido con su penitencia.

Hipo miró a su esposa sonreír cansada y no pudo evitar besarla suavemente en los labios antes de decir:

—Feliz Navidad, señora Haddock.

A lo que ella respondió:

—Feliz Navidad, señor Haddock.

FIN.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y c'est fini. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y espero de todo corazón que lo hayáis disfrutado.
> 
> Aprovecho este momento para hacer spam y pediros que os animéis a leer mi otro fic, Wicked Game, si no lo habéis hecho. Va sobre un universo paralelo en el que sucede la primera película, pero Astrid no está, pues aparece más tarde como una bruja a la que vinculan mágicamente con Hipo Haddock, el Maestro de Dragones de Isla Mema. Si también os gusta Trollhunters, sabed que tengo publicado una serie de One-Shots llamado Juntos y que, además, tiene un especial de Navidad.
> 
> También pediros que no me hagáis spoiler de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 3, pues en España no se estrena hasta el 22 de febrero, por lo que por favor no me digáis nada de saberlo.
> 
> A todas, muchísimas gracias por estar ahí y os espero ver muy pronto.
> 
> Quién sabe, quizás el año que viene haya otro especial de Navidad :)
> 
> Pasad una muy Feliz Navidad y disfrutad del día.

**Author's Note:**

> La dinámica de esta historia es la siguiente: cada día desde hoy hasta el 24 de diciembre publicaré un capítulo. Son un total de seis capítulos que transcurren en torno a los cuentos navideños que Charles Dickens publicó desde 1843 hasta 1848. Todos son Hiccstrid y todo ocurre en la misma línea temporal.
> 
> En este capítulo, Astrid tiene 17 años e Hipo tiene 19.
> 
> ¿Por qué Charles Dickens? Todos los años tengo costumbre de ver la peli animada de Canción de Navidad (la versión del tío Gilito (el tío del Pato Donald que no sé como se llama en latinoamérica) de Disney) y el año pasado leí por fin el relato. Investigando un poco sobre el cuento, resulta que este cuento supuso un antes y un después en la Navidad de la sociedad inglesa y era un canto para recuperar las tradiciones navideñas en una Inglaterra que estaba muy afectada por la pobreza y empezaba a sufrir los estragos de la industrialización. Además, coincide con que el Príncipe Alberto, el marido de la Reina Victoria, había empezado a integrar costumbres alemanamente navideñas, en la Corte, por tanto la moda del árbol de Navidad y los villancicos empezaron a extenderse rápidamente por la población.
> 
> Si no habéis leído Canción de Navidad, hacedlo. Es una maravilla de relato perfecta para estas fechas.
> 
> Aprovecho este pequeño apartado también para comentar que estoy escribiendo otro fic de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón llamado Wicked Game, si eres nueva y no me conoces, te animo a que leas algo muy diferente a este fic. Si ya me lees, que sepas que estoy en ello y que actualizaré lo antes que pueda.
> 
> Pasad todas un bonito día.
> 
> Y Feliz Navidad.


End file.
